Lettres de noblesse
by miriamme
Summary: Lorsque le Roi Théodore II du Royaume de Grés offrit la main de sa fille Élisabeth à Bastien de la Tourelle pour obtenir sa protection en prévision de l'attaque éventuelle du Royaume des Montagnes, il ne s'attendait pas à mourir des mains de son futur gendre, ni à ce que sa fille, ayant fuit le château, se retrouvât prisonnière de William Darcy, Général du peuple des Montagnes.
1. Le passage secret

**Plusieurs personnages de P&P (pour ne citer que Charles et Jane) sont totalement absents de ce récit. De plus, par rapport à tous mes écrits, c'est dans cette histoire que je fais le moins de liens avec P&P. Par choix évidemment. Par ailleurs, n'étant pas historienne (bien qu'ayant fait de nombreuses recherches), je n'ai pas la prétention de maîtriser totalement les caractéristiques complexes de l'époque médiévale. Je vous demande donc d'être indulgentes à cet égard. Ce premier chapitre est plus court (que ce à quoi je vous ai habituées), mais il est tout de même suffisamment long pour vous donner une bonne idée de la direction que va prendre cette histoire. Veuillez me transmettre vos impressions. Le second chapitre est déjà prêt... j'ai hâte de savoir si vous voulez la suite... Miriamme (ps, Merci à Marie-Paule, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu vas penser de La grande traversée et de Vue sur le fleuve...). Bonne lecture.  
**

_**Première partie**_

-_C'est maintenant où jamais votre majesté, _chuchota Maria, dame de compagnie de la princesse Élisabeth, en refermant délicatement la porte de sa chambre, non sans s'être assuré au préalable que personne ne l'avait suivie.

Malgré la peur et l'horreur qu'une guerre engendre toujours, la dame de compagnie de la princesse se réjouissait plutôt que la panique générée par l'attaque surprise du Peuple des Montagnes offrit à la princesse une chance inespérée de fuir le château sans être dérangée.

-_Tu as raison Maria. Je n'ai croisé que des soldats qui courraient vers l'aile ouest, là d'où provenaient la plus grande concentration des tirs de l'ennemi. Personne n'a fait attention à moi._

_-Tant mieux, _se réjouit la domestique avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme pour la presser : _Changez-vous vite Majesté. Tenez, passez ces vêtements de paysanne. _

Recevant un par un les morceaux de son maigre déguisement, Élisabeth frissonna de dégoût en pensant à son fiancé qui avait regagné ses propres appartements et qui était fort probablement occupé à revêtir l'armure rutilante qu'elle lui connaissait déjà puisque c'était ainsi vêtu qu'il s'était présenté à elle au moment où il était venu conclure cette entente empoisonnée avec son père.

En effet, Bastien de la Tourelle, tout en muscle et en rondeur, était arrivé au château deux jours plus tôt afin d'offrir ses services au père tant aimé d'Élisabeth : le Roi Théodore II. Ce chevalier errant avait appris de source sûre que le Château de Royaume de Grés allait être assiégé sous peu par l'armée du peuple des Montagnes.

Bastien de la Tourelle tout en faste et en apparat, offrit donc au Roi de disposer d'un millier d'hommes qu'il dirigeait en échange de la main de sa fille unique dont la beauté était vantée par tous les ménestrels du continent.

Après une discussion orageuse avec son père, Élisabeth se vit contrainte à tout le moins de subir la présence de l'horrible personnage à la silhouette porcine avec qui le Roi Théodore envisageait conclure une entente.

_-Père, je vous en conjure. Que puis-je faire? Que puis-je dire pour vous convaincre de renoncer à ce projet?_

_-Ma fille bien aimée, le sort en est malheureusement jeté. Il y va de l'avenir de notre Royaume. _

Comprenant au terme de cette longue et ultime discussion que les terres centrales qui composaient le Royaume de Grés de même que tous ses habitants étaient perdus sans l'intervention de l'armée de Bastien, la princesse sanglota une dernière fois dans les bras aimants de son père avant de se redresser et prendre congé en lui en promettant de réfléchir une dernière fois à l'offre – somme toute extrêmement généreuse – que venait de lui faire ce jeune seigneur issu de la noblesse.

_-Mais père, on raconte sur lui des choses horribles,_ réitéra Élisabeth, incapable de s'imaginer partager la couche d'un tel homme.

Le roi repoussa ensuite du revers de la main les avertissements de son plus vaillant conseiller, décida de ne pas accorder foi aux commérages des domestiques et refusa tout bonnement de croire que son sauveur put être aussi cruel et barbare qu'on le laissait entendre.

Élisabeth en eut pourtant définitivement la preuve pas plus tard que le lendemain lorsqu'elle assista impuissante à l'assassinat de son père, alors qu'elle était cachée derrière le long rideau rouge qui était suspendu en permanence au-dessus du trône. Si elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'aller annoncer à son père qu'elle se résignait à accepter Bastion comme époux, jamais elle n'aurait su ce dont son fiancé était capable et surtout que c'était lui et personne d'autre qui était responsable de la mort du roi Théodore II.

Elle était restée figée et silencieuse, avait dû lutter contre la colère et s'était empressée de ravaler ses larmes. Il lui avait même fallu attendre que le groupe entier ait entièrement quitté la pièce avant de retourner dans sa chambre où elle était restée enfermée jusqu'à ce qu'un messager se présentât à sa porte pour lui apprendre la nouvelle du décès de son père. Négociant ensuite avec son futur époux afin que les obsèques du Roi Théodore aient lieu avant leurs épousailles, la jeune princesse ne devait qu'à ce contre temps d'avoir échappé aux regards lubriques et aux gestes déplacés de son fiancé.

L'attaque soudaine de l'armée du Peuple des Montagnes à l'aube même du jour où le royaume de Grés se préparait à honorer la dépouille du roi Théodore II et à assister à un mariage, offrit finalement à la jeune femme l'occasion qu'elle n'espérait plus de prendre la fuite. Ayant terminé de préparer les maigres effets qu'elles devaient emmener avec elles, Maria incita sa maîtresse à se presser, l'entraînant dans le corridor, marchant silencieusement devant elle pour la protéger d'éventuelles attaques.

_-Plus vite Majesté… il nous faut gagner l'aile ouest, rapidement, _chuchota-Maria.

Faisant pleinement confiance à la mémoire de la princesse pour repérer, puis pénétrer dans l'étroit passage secret qui avait été érigé lors de la construction du Château et dont le plan se transmettait uniquement de mères en filles, la jeune servante avait ensuite laissé la princesse prendre les devants et l'avait suivie docilement pendant de longues minutes.

Un peu plus loin dans un camp militaire

Dans une tente installée au cœur de l'étroite forêt qui bordait le futur champ de bataille, le Général de l'armée du Peuple des Montagnes, William Darcy, déroulait minutieusement sur la table centrale qu'il venait de dégager, une peau de bête sur laquelle il comptait bien rajouter les détails précis que son Capitaine lui rapporterait du champ de bataille. En retrait, tranchant un morceau de pomme à l'aide d'un couteau d'une taille démesurée, Sorel Morel, son aide de camp, finissait son goûter et attendait ses ordres.

_-Rappelle-moi de dire à Polus qu'une trentaine d'hommes doit se diriger vers le flan Ouest, _commença le Général en jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule, _ils devront passer par le nord, mais commencer à bombarder l'ouest avec les trébuchets. Il ne faut pas oublier que les hommes de Bastien sont entre les mûrs du Château et qu'ils sont nombreux, _compléta-t-il ensuite en désignant les points stratégiques qu'il avait déjà marqués sur la carte.

_-Ouais. On mentionne que Bastien aurait emmené mille hommes avec lui. Peut être plus, _précisa l'aide de camp en plantant la pointe de son couteau dans la table de bois.

_-Ils sont certainement plus nombreux, si l'on compte les hommes du roi Théodore. Ôte ton couteau de là Sorel, _s''emporta le Général avec humeur, _combien de fois t'ai-je répété d'arrêter de les laisser traîner partout?_

-_À vos ordres Général,_ bredouilla l'homme à la chevelure grisonnante en ramassant l'arme blanche qu'il avait lui-même fabriquée.

Au moment où il vint pour sortir de la tente, l'aide de camp s'immobilisa, réagissant avec méfiance au bruit de galop qui se rapprochait à toute vitesse. Ordonnant à Sorel de reculer, le Général atteignit l'entrée à son tour, souleva lentement le pan gauche de la tente et poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant son visiteur.

_-Général, _le salua respectueusement le nouveau venu.

_-Je vous écoute Capitaine._

_-On vient d'attraper un fugitif. Il a emprunté un passage secret, sur le flan Ouest. Nous l'avons ramené avec nous._

_-Cet homme était-il seul?_

_-Nous n'avons vu personne d'autre avec lui._

_-Croyez-vous être capable de tirer avantage de ce passage pour pénétrer à l'intérieur du Château? _S'informa ensuite William Darcy.

_-Je vais aller vérifier, si vous m'y autorisez._

_-Certainement, mais auparavant, faites donc en sorte que le prisonnier soit ramené directement ici. Je préfère l'interroger moi-même._

_-À vos ordres Général._

Après avoir salué respectueusement son supérieur, le Capitaine retrouva son destrier et rebroussa chemin.

_-Sorel, aide moi à faire de la place veux-tu? _Ordonna William en jetant un œil autour de lui.

_-Nous devrions l'attacher ici, _suggéra l'aide de camp en désignant le poteau central de la section gauche de la tente. _Ces lanières de cuir et ce poteau feront l'affaire._

Deux minutes plus tard, trois cavaliers revinrent dans la tente et déposèrent un corps inerte à l'endroit désigné par Sorel. Comme le prisonnier était vêtu d'une longue tunique, aucune partie de son corps n'était visible. Laissant ses hommes nouer les liens du prisonnier au poteau central, William rapprocha sa chaise de la table et s'installa pour étudier la carte afin d'essayer de déterminer le plus précisément possible l'emplacement du passage secret. Lorsque le capitaine Polus et Sorel en eurent terminés avec le prisonnier, William demanda à l'officier de lui désigner sur la carte, l'endroit où ils l'avaient capturé. Une fois que le Général eut terminé d'inscrire l'emplacement du passage secret sur son plan, il ordonna au Capitaine et à ses hommes de retourner sur le champ de bataille et laissa Sorel leur répéter ce qu'il avait décidé un peu plus tôt et qui concernait l'attaque du flan Ouest du Château.

Cinq minutes après leur départ, le prisonnier se mit à gesticuler. Comme celui-ci semblait souffrir et se prenait la tête à deux mains, William versa de l'eau dans son écuelle et s'approcha doucement de celui-ci pour lui offrir à boire.

_-Tiens, voici de l'eau._

Surprise d'entendre une voix aussi près d'elle, la princesse Élisabeth se recula un peu trop vite et perdit l'équilibre en atteignant la limite de ses liens. Comme elle tombait lourdement sur le derrière, le capuchon qu'elle portait sur la tête glissa vers l'arrière, révélant ainsi une partie de ses cheveux bruns bouclés. Éblouis tout autant que surpris, le Général se redressa aussitôt et se recula pour mieux l'observer.

_-Tu es une femme!? _La fixait l'aide de camp bien plus ébahi que le Général.

_-Qui es-tu? _Lui demanda finalement William Darcy en retrouvant la parole à son tour.

_-Je… travaille au Château. _Répondit Élisabeth en essayant de reproduire la façon de parler des domestiques.

_-Le roi ne te traitait pas bien? _Lui demanda le Général d'un ton moqueur.

_-Je fuyais le Château… J'travaille pas pour le roi, _bredouilla la jeune femme en gardant humblement les yeux rivés au sol comme l'aurait fait n'importe quelle paysanne devant un homme de son rang.

_-Mais nous ne l'avons pas encore pris, _s'esclaffa Sorel en s'approchant d'elle pour lui donner une petite estocade sur le bras.

_-Aie, _réagit-elle en se saisissant le bras là où il venait de la toucher.

Apercevant sa blessure une fois que la prisonnière eut soulevé la manche de sa tunique, William ordonna à Sorel de préparer une cuvette avec des linges et de l'eau potable. Lorsque l'aide de champ commença à nettoyer la plaie de la jeune femme, celle-ci profita des quelques secondes où il se trouvait près d'elle, ramassa l'étroite partie de ses liens qui n'était plus tendue, la lui passa autour du cou et le ramena contre elle en envoyant tout son poids vers l'arrière.

_-Détachez-moi, où cet homme mourra…_ Ordonna-t-elle au Général qui la fixait avec stupéfaction.

_-Même si je te détachais, sais-tu combien de mes hommes se trouvent dehors? Ceux-ci n'ont pas vu de femmes depuis des mois. Comment diable te défendras-tu contre eux? _Lui opposa-t-il en désignant l'entrée de la tente d'un geste éloquent.

_-J'ai un otage…_

_-Un aide de camp dont mes hommes et moi n'avons que faire, _se moqua-t-il,_ mes officiers te choisiront volontiers, _termina-t-il soulagé de savoir que puisqu'elle ne le connaissait pas du tout, elle n'avait aucun moyen de comprendre qu'il bluffait.

Lâchant un cri rauque pour souligner son impuissance, Élisabeth libéra le vieil homme, l'envoyant valser vers la gauche où il resta accroupi en proie à une violente quinte de toux. Ramassant l'écuelle remplie d'eau tiède qu'il avait préparée à son intention, Élisabeth commença à nettoyer sa plaie tout en grimaçant de douleur sous l'œil amusé du Général et le regard mauvais de l'aide de camp qui se massait maintenant la gorge avec une pommade de sa fabrication.

_-Une femme de chambre qui sait se battre… je n'ai pas vu ça souvent… _commenta le Général comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

_-Je ne vous ai pas menti… j'vous jure. J'accompagnais la princesse… elle est passée avant moi, _rétorqua-t-elle, devinant qu'elle avait tout à gagner à le distraire de cette pensée avec une nouvelle surprenante.

_-Tiens, tiens! Et pour quelle raison une princesse voudrait-elle fuir son propre Château alors que celui-ci n'est pas encore tombé aux mains de l'ennemi? _Ironisa William qui commençait à se douter qu'il fut possible qu'elle parlât d'elle-même.

_-Certains ennemis se présentent en ami… voire même quelques fois en héros, _ajouta-t-elle d'un ton hargneux.

_-Oh, on dirait bien que tu as déjà rencontré Bastien de la Tourelle._

_-Vous le connaissez? _S'intéressa-t-elle les yeux remplis d'espoir.

_-Je suis le serviteur du frère aîné de Bastien de la Tourelle, _lui apprit-il sans la quitter des yeux, _le roi Alfred de la Tourelle est mon seigneur et maître._

_-Oh?_

_-Rassure-toi … mon souverain, Alfred de la Tourelle déteste son frère… ils sont en guerre depuis toujours… _précisa le Général en s'essayant sur sa chaise et en se tournant pour lui faire face.

_-C'est à cause de ce maudit Bastien si la princesse a été obligée de fuir le Château. Son père a échangé sa main contre mille hommes bien entrainés. Elle était d'accord avec cet arrangement, jusqu'à ce que son père soit assassiné… sous ses yeux. _Lui expliqua-t-elle en réprimant difficilement sa colère.

_-Je reconnais bien là les méthodes de Bastien, c_onfirma William en grimaçant. _Donc, si je t'ai bien comprise, tu affirmes que le roi serait mort?_

_-Oui._ _Vous allez m'aider à fuir, me laisser partir?_ Se risqua-t-elle en l'implorant du regard.

_-Non… désolé … tu es notre prisonnière… ta capture nous assurera peut être la victoire… tout otage est un otage précieux… _Philosopha-t-il en jetant un œil vers son aide de camp qui coulait vers la jeune femme un regard songeur.

_-Pffff, une simple domestique... un otage précieux, _nargua-t-elle.

_-Pas besoin d'être fin stratège pour deviner que tu es bien plus qu'une simple femme de chambre, _lui annonça-t-il.

_-C'est vrai ça, _l'approuva Sorel.

_-Vous ne me croyez pas?_

-_Écoute moi bien, _reprit le Général_, j'ai beau détester Bastien de la Tourelle «__**au moins autant que son frère**__» _pensa-t-il simultanément_, lorsqu'on est en guerre tous les coups sont permis. Tout ce que je puis faire pour toi, c'est de transmettre ta requête à mon souverain une fois qu'il sera ici. Nous verrons bien ensuite ce qu'il entend faire de toi._

_-Vous allez me garder ici? Dans votre tente? _S'emporta-t-elle soudainement.

_-Tu préfères sans doute mon lit?_

_-Salaud!_ Lâcha-t-elle avant de cracher sur le sol.

_-Méfie-toi. Je suis un homme moi aussi… et il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de femmes dans mon lit, _lui confia-t-il avant d'éclater de rire en découvrant sa mine déconfite.

La bouche définitivement close, Élisabeth chargea ses yeux de toute la haine qu'elle ressentait envers celui qui se montrait en parole aussi menaçant que son fiancé. Finissant de nettoyer sa plaie tout en surveillant les allées et les venues du Général, la princesse s'installa le plus confortablement possible, bien enveloppée dans sa longue tunique sombre. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes à surveiller l'homme qui restait toujours assis devant la table où un amoncellement de minces couches de cuir recevait les mots qu'il inscrivait minutieusement, la jeune femme ressentit le besoin de s'allonger. Au bout de quelques minutes, la fatigue eut raison d'elle la plongeant dans un profond sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla après quelques heures de repos et que dans le camp entier régnait un silence rassurant, Élisabeth se redressa sur les genoux et chercha les deux hommes des yeux. Elle découvrit le Général profondément endormi sur un lit de fortune à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais aucune trace de son aide de camp. Profitant de ces précieux instants, elle se redressa davantage et fit l'inventaire de ce qui l'entourait et des possibilités d'évasion qui s'offraient à elle. Étirant ses liens au maximum, elle arriva à s'approcher du fond de la tente, à en soulever le bord et à regarder dehors où elle découvrit un sentier qu'elle pourrait emprunter en autant qu'elle fut en mesure de se détacher. Revenant lentement sur ses pas, elle découvrit une racine arrachée du sol et dont la pointe était assez coupante pour qu'elle puisse l'utiliser pour affaiblir ses liens de cuir. Travaillant péniblement pendant plusieurs longues minutes, elle finit par briser l'une des lanières de cuir. Rassurée par l'efficacité de son travail et par l'encouragement involontaire que lui fournissait le souffle régulier du Général, Élisabeth termina sa besogne puis se dirigea vers le fond de la tente. Ce faisant, elle ne réalisa pas que le précieux rouleau contenant ses lettres de noblesse était resté sur le sol. Elle émergea de la tente en rampant, replaça délicatement la toile bien à plat sur le sol, se releva silencieusement puis s'enveloppa à nouveau dans sa tunique avant de se mettre à avancer le long de l'étroit sentier.

Après quelques dizaines de mètres, le chemin devint de plus en plus large et de nombreuses voix devinrent dangereusement distinctes. Devinant qu'elle se dirigeait directement au cœur du campement des hommes du Général, Élisabeth revint sur ses pas et quitta le sentier pour marcher directement dans le bois sans se soucier des branches qui lui fouettaient le visage et s'accrochaient régulièrement à sa tunique. Après quinze minutes de marche, elle arriva au bord d'une petite rivière qu'elle connaissait bien pour s'y être baigné toute petite et y avoir attrapé ses premières truites mouchetées. Laissant le sol dur et plein de racines récalcitrantes pour marcher dans l'eau, la princesse commença à remonter le courant, sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'en passant par là qu'elle s'éloignerait à coup sûr de ses deux ennemis actuels, Bastien de la tourelle et William Darcy, Général de l'armée du Peuple des Montagnes, bien que le Général eut facilement paru le plus rassurant des deux. Sa seule chance de survie, était d'arriver à la Commanderie de son royaume située au sommet de la colline. Les moines de cette congrégation connaissaient et respectaient son père. Ils accepteraient certainement de la cacher le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'elle trouvât une solution à son problème.

L'eau était plus froide que dans son souvenir et le courant plus intense. Marchant de plus en plus difficilement, la princesse finit par sortir de l'eau pour regagner la rive où elle ne tarda pas à grelotter. S'enveloppant davantage dans sa tunique, elle continua à avancer, luttant contre le sommeil et la fatigue qui la gagnaient peu à peu. Des voix devinrent tout à coup distinctes, la prenant par surprise. Elle devina que les hommes à qui elles appartenaient étaient à cheval puisqu'ils se rapprochaient très rapidement. Cherchant une cachette ou un arbre assez gros pour la camoufler, Élisabeth accéléra le pas pour atteindre un amoncellement de roches qui se trouvait sur l'autre rive. L'eau glacée rendit ses pieds si lourds qu'elle perdit malheureusement l'équilibre. Tombant tête première dans l'eau peu profonde, elle fut ensuite rapidement entraînée par le courant, redescendant la rivière jusqu'à perdre toute l'avance qu'elle avait gagnée sur les hommes des Montagnes.

_-Hey, je crois que je vois un corps dans l'eau, _lança un cavalier en dirigeant son cheval vers la rivière.

_-Ouais, tu as raison… tu crois que c'est la fille qu'on cherche?_

Les deux hommes firent avancer leurs montures jusque dans l'eau, s'approchèrent de la jeune femme et la découvrirent inanimée - l'hypothermie ayant fait son œuvre, plus efficacement que ses ennemis. Soulevant la princesse pour la sortir de l'eau, les deux hommes de mains de Bastien de la Tourelle la hissèrent sur la monture du plus jeune et se remirent en selle pour retourner au Château. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la muraille Est, d'où ils étaient sortis une heure plus tôt, les deux cavaliers furent pris dans une embuscade et furent assassinés avant même d'atteindre le Château. Les hommes des Montagnes qui héritèrent de la prisonnière, la crurent tout d'abord morte. Ils avaient même décidé de la laisser là, davantage intéressés par les magnifiques destriers qu'ils venaient de gagner qu'à un cadavre de femme, aussi belle soit-elle.

_-Eh, Jules, attend… j'crois que j'l'ai vu bouger…_

En effet, comme pour appuyer son propos, Élisabeth revint lentement à elle puis se mit à tousser violemment. Surpris tout autant que content d'avoir mis la main sur une aussi belle prise, celui qui était le plus près de la jeune femme, redescendit de sa monture, s'approcha d'elle, lui souleva la tête en la ramassant par les cheveux et l'exhiba tel un trophée devant son compagnon.

_-Une belle prise, non? _Ricana-t-il.

_-Tu parles. Embarque-la vite sur ta monture Jules. Vite avant qu'un autre détachement ne se rende compte que nous sommes ici. _

_-Aide-moi à la faire monter veux-tu? _L'implora celui qui lui tenait toujours la tête en réalisant qu'elle commençait à se débattre.

_-Lâchez-moi!_ Hurla-t-elle.

Tentant de se lever à nouveau, Élisabeth poussa le cavalier qui tentait de l'immobiliser vers la gauche et se mit à courir en direction du Château. Lorsqu'elle vit que la herse s'ouvrait et qu'un cavalier arborant les armoiries de Bastien en ressortait, elle changea d'idée et bifurqua vers la droite.

Le compagnon de Jules la ramassa par le capuchon de sa tunique, la hissa sur sa monture où il la coucha de travers sur le flan, s'installa derrière elle et lança son destrier au galop en direction de la forêt. Les regardant prendre la fuite, Jules rejoignit son cheval, retira son épée, l'empoigna par la garde et s'empressa de croiser le fer avec le cavalier qui arrivait du Château. Après avoir porté un coup mortel à son ennemi, Jules sauta sur son destrier et s'empressa d'aller rejoindre son compagnon.

Sachant très bien qu'il ne lui servait à rien de se débattre alors qu'ils allaient aussi vite, Élisabeth redressa un peu la tête, espérant accumuler assez d'indices pour comprendre où ils avaient l'intention de l'emmener. L'étendard qu'elle découvrit sur les premières tentures qu'elle eut l'occasion de voir, lui révélèrent qu'ils la conduisaient dans le campement qu'elle avait entr'aperçu en quittant la tente du Général. N'ayant plus le choix, elle commença à se débattre en espérant désarçonner son cavalier. S'arrêtant avant de perdre l'équilibre, l'homme sauta en bas de sa monture et la ramassa violemment par la taille pour la faire descendre de cheval. Il la jeta ensuite sur son épaule et lui fit franchir une respectable distance avant de la jeter sur une couverture installée près d'un feu. La lumière des flammes révéla au moins autant ses formes que le désir naissant dans les prunelles de tous les cavaliers qui s'étaient approchés. Élisabeth ne put retenir son cri lorsque l'un d'eux s'allongea à côté d'elle avec un regard qui en disait très long sur ses intentions, soutenu par le rire encourageant de tous ces compagnons.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?_ S'enquit une voix que la jeune femme fut très contente de reconnaître dans les circonstances.

_-Rien mon Général. Ce n'est qu'une femme que nous avons trouvée en patrouillant, _banalisa Jules, se voulant rassurant.

_-Vous voulez en profiter vous aussi? _Lui proposa celui qui était allongé près de la jeune femme et qui l'empêchait de parler.

_-Laissez-moi la voir, _ordonna William en s'approchant d'elle. La reconnaissant, il fronça les sourcils et s'écria :_ C'est bien ce que je pensais! Laissez la parler._

_-Ne me laissez pas avec eux… je vous en prie Général, _bredouilla la jeune femme en claquant des dents aussitôt que l'homme eut retiré sa main de sa bouche.

_-Ramenez-la dans ma tente… cette jeune femme est ma prisonnière…_

_-Oh non! _protestèrent plusieurs hommes.

_-C'est pas juste! _Renchérit un autre.

_-Je t'avais dit de ne pas la ramener ici, Jules! _Le critiqua son compagnon.

William coupa court à leurs protestations et ordonna qu'elle soit conduite dans sa tente séance tenante et que les hommes trouvassent une autre façon de se distraire. Jules la ramassa alors sur son épaule et lui fit franchir la distance qu'elle avait elle-même déjà parcourue au début de la nuit, mais qui ne lui avait pas parue si longue alors. Dès qu'il entra dans la tente du Général, Jules la réinstalla sur le sol et prit bien soins de la rattacher. Tout en nouant ses liens, il en profita pour la toucher, posant ses mains sur ses seins et tentant même de l'embrasser. Se débattant du mieux qu'elle le put, Élisabeth réussit à lui donner un coup de pied dans les parties provoquant sa colère et une douleur qui le força à s'éloigner.

William pénétra dans la tente à l'instant même où Jules arrivait à l'autre bout de la tente et s'accroupissait, la main entre les deux jambes.

_-Tu as de la chance que le Général soit arrivé, autrement je t'aurais étranglée de mes mains…_ La menaça-t-il en la regardant d'un œil mauvais.

_-Allez dormir Capitaine! _Clama le Général, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. _Je vais prendre la relève…_

Dès que Jules fut parti, William prit place devant sa table de travail, se remettant à prendre des notes sans se soucier de sa prisonnière. De son côté, Élisabeth se mit à pleurer doucement, la tête recouverte de sa capuche, ne voulant surtout pas attirer l'attention de son geôlier. Couchée à même le sol, jambes remontées, toute recroquevillée, la jeune femme se mit rapidement à trembler, puis à claquer des dents. Intrigué par l'étrange bruit régulier qu'il entendait de son côté, William se releva, s'approcha lentement d'elle et toucha à ses vêtements. Constatant que sa tunique était toute trempée, il comprit qu'elle avait été assez folle pour tenter de fuir en passant par la rivière.

_-Eh, vous m'entendez? _S'inquiéta-t-il en touchant son front.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, le Général lâcha un juron, se surprenant lui-même puisque ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Laissant la jeune femme quelques secondes, il quitta sa tente et se rendit vers celle de son aide de camp afin de lui demander de s'occuper d'allumer un bon feu. Pendant que Sorel préparait le bois, William fouilla dans sa besace, sortit sa longue tunique de nuit et ramassa une couverture chaude avant de revenir vers la jeune femme. Après lui avoir détaché les mains, il lui retira sa tunique mouillée, la maintint fermement le temps de lui passer la sienne et la transporta dans son propre lit qui avait l'avantage d'être situé tout près du feu. Lorsque Sorel quitta la tente pour retourner se coucher et qu'il réalisa que la jeune femme tremblait toujours, William s'allongea tout près d'elle et entreprit de lui frictionner le dos pour la réchauffer. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle cessa tranquillement de trembler et recommença à respirer normalement.

Le Général, qui avait connu bien peu de femmes dans sa vie, constata que son corps réagissait à son contact et en humant le doux parfum que dégageait sa longue chevelure. (Eut-il réalisé plus tôt que ses cheveux étaient aussi longs, qu'il aurait immédiatement deviné qu'elle ne pouvait pas être une paysanne). Sachant maintenant qu'il s'agissait de la princesse Élisabeth de Grés et ayant pu constater par lui-même que sa beauté n'était pas surfaite, il comprit mieux pourquoi ses hommes s'étaient mis en colère lorsqu'il avait ordonné qu'elle fût ramenée dans sa tente. Il devina aussi qu'il avait tout à gagner à s'éloigner d'elle afin de ne pas être soumis à la tentation. Reconnaissant ensuite la nécessité de se changer les idées, il se releva, retourna s'asseoir à la table et essaya de se concentrer sur son travail. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il abandonna, expira profondément puis finit par aller s'étendre sur la toile à même le sol, là où elle avait été installée au peu plus tôt. Se forçant à fermer les yeux, il essaya de s'endormir, tourmenté par un désir qu'il ne savait pas comment dompter.

… _**À**** suivre …**_

_**Quelques intéressées aimeraient aller lui montrer comment contrôler ses pulsions?  
**_

_**Alors, voulez-vous la suite...  
**_


	2. L'échange

**Alors voilà le deuxième chapitre de ce conte moyenâgeux. Merci à Gridaille, Marie-Paule, Laurence et Calazzi qui m'ont déjà laissé savoir ce qu'elles pensaient du début de cette histoire. N'arrêtez jamais, sachez toutefois que c'est dur pour moi de ne pas échanger directement avec celles d'entre-vous qui ne sont pas encore membres du site. Si l'envie vous en prend, mon adresse courriel est inscrite sur mon profil. Sur ce, bonne lecture... Miriamme**_**  
**_

_**Deuxième partie**_

Lorsque le Général ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, il leva la tête et jeta un œil en direction de son lit, là où devrait se trouver la princesse. «_Aurait-elle tenté de fuir encore une fois?_ craignit-il tout en se redressant pour mieux voir, _Ouf, elle est encore là» _soupira-t-il tout en caressant des yeux le relief tout en rondeur de celle-ci allongée dans sa couchette.

Après s'être étiré le cou dans tous les sens, le jeune homme se releva en faisant le moins de bruit possible puis se dirigea hors de la tente, pressé d'aller se soulager la vessie à l'extérieur.

Revenant du boisé, il fit un arrêt obligé devant la grande cuve d'eau de pluie, y plongea ses mains à la peau durcie par les nombreuses heures passées à entraîner ses hommes à l'épée et s'aspergea le haut du corps. Après s'être secoué vigoureusement la tête, il la pencha à nouveau pour saluer son plus fidèle guetteur et revint vers ses quartiers. Le soupir que poussa la jeune femme à son entrée, réveilla ses plus bas instincts, l'obligeant à fournir de nombreux efforts pour se changer les idées.

Jetant un œil vers son membre dressé, puis sur la jeune femme, il songea pendant quelques secondes à retourner dans le bois afin de se soulager, mais repoussa définitivement cette idée et réprima son désir, pressé qu'il était d'ajuster la stratégie initialement prévue pour la journée, à partir des progrès réalisés la veille.

Sorel se présenta à la porte de sa tente quelques minutes plus tard et commença à préparer leur petit déjeuner. Balayant du revers la main les sempiternelles protestations de son aide de camp qui lui rappelait en chuchotant qu'en tant que domestique il ne pouvait pas manger en compagnie de son maître, William s'abstint de répondre, lui désignant simplement le petit tabouret et l'incita, non l'intima, de prendre place à ses côtés.

Étrangement silencieux et perdus dans leurs pensées respectives, les deux hommes ne remarquèrent que bien trop tard qu'en se redressant pour les dévisager avec inquiétude, le côté gauche de la tunique de la jeune femme s'était rabaissé suffisamment pour révéler la forme parfaite de son sein.

Voyant la moue de dégoût sur le visage de l'un et les prunelles s'assombrir dans les yeux de l'autre, la princesse devina que ses deux effets devaient avoir la même cause. Elle baissa les yeux et découvrit avec horreur qu'elle leur en révélait un trop d'elle-même, sans compter que le reste était également peu couvert. Remontant les bords de la tunique du Général d'un geste lent – après tout, il était hors de question de laisser voir qu'elle avait peur – Élisabeth tendit sa main libre vers la couverture et s'en recouvrit, les yeux fixés sur le Général qu'elle dévisageait d'un air plein de défi.

_-Avez-vous faim? _Déglutit-il en baissant les yeux, acceptant que pour sa part, son appétit ne pouvait être satisfait.

_-Un peu…_

_-Sorel, il reste du vin chaud?_

_-Oui, oui. Un peu…_ Répondit l'aide de camp et se levant pour aller chercher un bol. _Du pain et un bout de fromage aussi? _S'enquit-il tout en versant le restant du mélange de vin chaud et d'épices dans un bol.

_-Oui… vous seriez gentil. _Regardant ensuite autour d'elle, la princesse fronça les sourcils et s'inquiéta :_ Où est ma tunique?_

_-Elle est suspendue à l'extérieur. Elle sera sèche dans quelques minutes. _Lui répondit la voix préoccupée du Général.

_-Qui m'a dévêtue? _Demanda-t-elle en s'enveloppant davantage dans sa couverture.

-_Moi. _Rétorqua William, avant de rougir et expliquer : _Vos vêtements étaient trempés… vous seriez morte si je vous les avais laissés…_

-_Merci…_ Le coupa-t-elle osant soutenir son regard pour la première fois.

«_Voilà un comportement bien chevaleresque pour un homme de guerre_. _Saura-t-il se laisser convaincre le moment venu? Pourrais-je exploiter à mon avantage, le désir qui a enflammé ses prunelles en découvrant mes charmes?» _se demanda-t-elle tout en le suivant des yeux tandis qu'il retournait s'asseoir devant sa table de travail.

-_Voilà!_ La fit sursauter Sorel en lui tendant une écuelle contenant un morceau de pain et un bout de fromage.

_-Général? Général Darcy? _Interpella une voix d'homme à l'extérieur.

_-Entrez capitaine_. Lui ordonna William en se levant pour le recevoir.

Le cavalier entra, non sans avoir jeté un œil étonné en direction de la prisonnière avant de prendre la parole.

_-J'ai un message urgent à vous remettre de la part de Bastien._

William ramassa la tablette de cire que lui tendait Polus et s'intéressa à son contenu. Après avoir survolé le court message, le Général passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux bruns bouclés puis lorgna en direction de la princesse.

Refermant ensuite la tablette d'un geste brusque, il la tendit à son aide de camp qui répéta sensiblement les mêmes gestes que son maître avant de la déposer sur la table.

_-Bastien nous offre le château en échange de votre personne. _Lui apprit William en se tournant définitivement vers elle.

_-Quoi? Euh, pourquoi moi? _Se reprit-elle avec quelques secondes de retard.

_-Bastien de la Tourelle nous concède la victoire, si nous lui rendons la princesse. _Précisa Sorel en la dévisageant à son tour.

_-Mais puisque personne ne sait où elle est… _Prétendit la jeune femme avec beaucoup moins de conviction et dérangée par un horrible pressentiment. «_J'ai certainement perdu mon rouleau ici avant de fuir?»_

_-Nos observateurs racontent que la princesse serait sortie seule du château…et que personne ne l'accompagnait… _Lâcha le Capitaine en abondant dans le même sens que la jeune femme, sauf qu'il ne savait pas que c'était de sa dame de compagnie qu'il parlait ainsi puisque c'est Maria qui était sortie du passage secret, vêtue comme une princesse.

_«Heureusement que Maria et moi, ne sommes pas sorties en même temps», _se félicita Élisabeth temporairement rassurée. _Mais enfin, vous croyez vraiment qu'une princesse se promènerait ainsi vêtue? _Se moqua-t-elle en désignant la tunique élimée que lui rapportait Sorel de l'extérieur.

_-Vous avez pourtant été reconnue par les hommes de Bastien… au bord de la rivière… et ils étaient à la recherche de la princesse. _Rétorqua le Général qui commençait à perdre patience.

_-Ils cherchaient une femme… n'importe quelle femme aurait fait l'affaire… _Persifla-t-elle.

_-Tsss, Tsss,_ l'interrompit William tout en levant sa chemise pour saisir un objet précieux qu'elle avait perdu avant de prendre la suite_. Les hommes de mains de Bastien cherchaient la princesse… et ceci._

Voyant la concrétisation de ses pires craintes en découvrant ses lettres de noblesse entre ses mains, Élisabeth serra les lèvres, releva le menton et l'implora pour la première fois_ : Général, je vous en conjure, ne me livrez pas à cet homme? Vous avez dit vous-même que vous le détestez, _plaida-t-elle en le voyant se rembrunir.

_-Je ne peux que me conformer aux ordres du roi Alfred, _rétorqua-t-il tout en replaçant le rouleau dans son ceinturon.

_-Le Général n'a pas le choix mademoi…. Majesté, _le défendit Sorel en se courbant devant elle, _Alfred de la Tourelle veut votre château… _

_-Laissez-moi partir alors… _les implora-t-elle tous les deux, furieuse contre la peur qui lui nouait l'estomac et contre ses yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes.

-_Désolé, mais c'est non. Je ne le ferai pas. _Incapable d'assumer l'effet de son refus sur le visage déjà décomposé de la princesse, le Général reporta son agressivité sur son aide de camp : _Allez Sorel,_ _grouille-toi,_ _prépare-moi la tablette de cire, il faut maintenant que je rédige ma réponse à Bastien._

Humiliée, abattue et surtout terrorisée, Élisabeth termina son maigre repas, motivée uniquement par la nécessité qu'elle y voyait de prendre des forces, puis s'installa sous la couverture pour revêtir la tunique que Sorel lui avait remise entre les mains quelques minutes plus tôt.

Une fois bien assise sur la couchette du Général, Élisabeth souleva la tunique qu'elle venait de retirer pour la tendre au vieil homme. En arrivant près de la princesse, Sorel s'empara de la pièce de vêtement, puis, feignant de perdre l'équilibre, tomba sur le lit, s'empêtrant maladroitement non seulement dans la tunique du Général, mais également dans la couverture qui traînait sur le lit. Retenant son souffle pendant que l'aide de camp essayant tant bien que mal de se relever, Élisabeth réalisa que celui-ci, bien loin d'être réellement maladroit, venait de lui faire cadeau d'une dague qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour se défendre le moment venu. Jetant un regard qu'elle voulait chargé de reconnaissance en direction du domestique du Général, Élisabeth le découvrit caché dans le fond de la tente et lui obéit alors qu'il lui faisait signe de dissimuler l'arme dans sa tunique.

Le mouvement brusque du Général qui venait tout juste de terminer de gratter sa réponse dans la cire à l'aide de l'étroit bâtonnet de bois, les força tout deux à cesser de communiquer par des signes.

_-Si Bastien accepte, ce dont je ne doute pas du tout, nous vous conduirons au château d'ici les deux heures, _l'informa William tout de suite après avoir ordonné à Sorel d'aller porter le calepin de cire au Capitaine Polus.

Jetant sur son geôlier un regard chargé de mépris et déterminée à ne plus lui adresser la parole, Élisabeth se contraignit à ne maintenir que l'aide camp dans son champ de vision tandis qu'il s'activait dans la pièce après s'être acquitté de sa mission. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'installait pour laver les écuelles utilisées pour leur déjeuner, elle se leva, ramassa la guenille qu'il gardait nonchalamment posée sur son épaule et tendit la main en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

Bien qu'ils fussent silencieux, William se révéla si troublé par la présence de la princesse qu'il n'arriva pas à terminer sa tâche. La complicité toute récente que la jeune femme semblait avoir développée avec son aide de camp l'agaçait au plus haut point, le rendant impatient et surtout sensible au moindre bruit ambiant. Cédant rapidement à l'exaspération, il ordonna à Sorel d'aller prévenir ses hommes qu'il était temps de ramasser leurs affaires.

Restée seule avec le Général, Élisabeth se tint plus tranquille. À la lumière de la froide raison, elle comprenait que son titre venait avec de nombreuses responsabilités et que la première de toute consistait en une obéissance absolue envers celui qui l'avait adoubé. À cet égard donc, William Darcy ne faisait rien de moins que son devoir en acceptant l'échange immoral proposé par Bastien de la Tourelle. «_Après tout, qui suis-je pour rivaliser avec un Château?»_ Ironisa-t-elle tristement tout en essuyant le dernier gobelet.

Ce que son fiancé offrait au Général était même mieux qu'une victoire : il lui offrait une situation avec laquelle aucune bataille ne pouvait rivaliser : un Château qu'aucune goutte de sang ne viendrait souiller. La princesse Élisabeth n'avait aucun mal à comprendre cela, toutefois, une chose l'attristait tout de même et c'était d'être reléguée à jouer un rôle utilitaire en devenant une monnaie d'échange simplement à cause de son titre, de son sexe et de son apparence.

Un appel venant de l'extérieur la fit sursauter et se redresser le Général. La princesse le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il quittait la tente pour aller rejoindre celui qui l'avait interpellé à l'extérieur.

La réponse de Bastien sembla plaire au Général puisqu'elle l'entendit aussitôt ordonner à son aide de camp de venir la chercher. Sans échanger un seul mot avec Sorel, Élisabeth lui désigna tout de même l'endroit où elle avait dissimulé la dague qu'il lui avait cédé et le suivi docilement hors de la tente. Impressionnée par la prestance du Général tel qu'il lui apparut sur son destrier, elle désenchanta aussitôt lorsqu'il lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à monter devant lui. Le voyant réprimer un sourire, elle serra les dents et s'agrippa fermement à son bras. Lorsqu'après l'avoir facilement hissée devant lui, il posa la main sur son ventre pour la maintenir en place, elle ressentit un violent éclair lui traverser le corps et se demanda à quoi attribuer cette étrange sensation. Étonnée de constater que celle-ci s'était ensuite transformée en picotements, elle tenta sans succès de penser à autre chose savourant toutefois, la chaleur que lui transmettait la main ferme du chevalier. S'appuyant finalement contre lui, elle parvint à se concentrer sur le mouvement régulier qu'avait adopté la bête depuis que son cavalier lui avait serré les flans. Une douce torpeur s'empara d'elle au bout de quelques minutes, la ramenant une dizaine d'année en arrière, alors qu'elle chevauchait ainsi, installée devant son père, pendant que le roi Théodore allait rendre visite aux nobles et au moins nantis de son royaume.

Un peu trop vite à son goût, Élisabeth sentit sa gorge se serrer à nouveau en arrivant devant la porte du Château. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, la vue de la herse qui se levait la remplissait d'excitation puisqu'elle symbolisait le fait de regagner son foyer et son père. Depuis deux jours par contre, ce même déplacement revêtait une importance totalement différente et autrement plus terrifiante : rentrer chez elle voulait maintenant dire: perdre de son identité, sa liberté et plus certainement encore, sa virginité. Heureusement que Sorel avait eut pitié d'elle et lui avait fourni un moyen de se défendre.

Un grincement métallique leur apprit que la grille commençait à monter, livrant le passage à trois cavaliers qui se dirigèrent lentement mais sûrement vers eux. Arrivé devant le Général, le plus haut gradé demanda à voir le visage de la princesse afin d'être bien certain qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Élisabeth n'attendit pas qu'on l'y invite, elle souleva d'elle même sa capuche et darda un regard mauvais en direction de l'homme qu'elle connaissait très bien. Après tout, le Capitaine Daigle avait été présent dans la salle du trôle lorsque son père avait été assassiné. Cet homme était un traitre à sa patrie, à son père et à elle-même.

Visiblement satisfait, le Capitaine fit faire demi-tour à sa monture, leva le bras et envoya la main à un détachement plutôt nombreux au milieu duquel Élisabeth reconnut la cuirasse rutilante de Bastien de la Tourelle.

Lorsqu'ils furent à quelques foulées de cheval de leur petit groupe, Élisabeth risqua un œil en direction de Sorel et comprit à son regard qu'il craignait que son arme ne tombât lorsqu'elle serait transportée d'une bête à l'autre. Le rassurant d'un léger signe de tête, Élisabeth attendit que Bastien s'installe tout à côté du destrier du Général pour lui tendre la main et le laisser prendre en charge son déplacement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouva dans la même position qu'auparavant, mais sans retrouver le sentiment de sécurité qui l'avait habité en compagnie du Général. Bastien saisit ensuite le rouleau contenant le titre de noblesse que lui tendit William et le rangea entre son surcot et sa brigandine. Dès que les deux transactions prévues furent complétées, Bastien posa sa main porcine sur le ventre d'Élisabeth, pressa celui-ci afin de lui rappeler son statut de mâle dominant, couvrit fermement son sein à l'aide de son autre main et la ramena brusquement contre lui.

Témoin de la promesse lubrique que le mercenaire errant faisait subir à la jeune femme, William ne quitta pas son adversaire des yeux se refusant ne fusse que même un instant de croiser le regard de la princesse. Aurait-il voulu le faire qu'il en aurait été incapable d'ailleurs. Il savait où se situait son devoir bien sur, mais son instinct lui dictait tout de même avec certitude que la jeune femme était en danger avec cet homme et que celui-ci ne cherchait qu'à devenir roi par alliance. La question qui lui brûlait les lèvres en les regardant s'éloigner en direction de la forêt fut _**combien de temps son époux la gardera-t-il en vie?**_

La réponse résonna dans la tête aussi clairement que la question, _**en se basant sur ce qu'il connaissait du caractère de la jeune femme, elle ne survivrait pas au-delà de la nuit de noce.**_

Serrant avec plus d'énergie que nécessaire les flans de son cheval, il lui fit faire demi-tour, s'éloigna rapidement et pénétra dans le château que les derniers hommes de Bastien venaient de quitter.

Arrivé à l'intérieur, le spectacle qu'il découvrit ne l'étonna qu'à moitié. Les corps calcinés et morcelés des domestiques du château étaient entassés les uns sur les autres. Les femmes avaient été molestées, battues et découpées avant d'être jetées en tas dans un autre coin. Quelques enfants avaient été embrochés tels des bêtes et grillaient lentement au-dessus d'un grand feu qui avait été allumé au centre de la place publique. Tombant à genoux en mettant le pied au sol, William se prit la tête entre les deux mains et hurla : _Non, pas les enfants!_

_«Je ne sais pas lequel est le plus vil, Alfred ou Bastien? _Se demanda-t-il ensuite gardant la réponse bien enfouie au fond de lui. _Un jour, un jour, je le jure devant Dieu, ces hommes payeront pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait»_ Se promit-il avant de se relever, retrousser ses manches et ordonner à Sorel d'aller quérir le reste de son armée.

Toujours bien assise devant Bastien, Élisabeth espérait que la route serait encore longue et que l'homme serait trop fatigué pour de profiter d'elle le soir même. Elle dut pourtant désenchanter au moment où le peloton cessa d'avancer et que Bastien aboya ses ordres.

_-Installez le campement temporaire ici._

Élisabeth fut alors conduite sous un arbre après lequel l'aide de camp de son fiancé – qui n'avait malheureusement rien en commun avec Sorel - lui lia efficacement les mains. Bastien vint vers elle juste avant de se mettre au travail : _Ce soir… je te prends… mariés ou pas… _La menaça-t-il en forçant l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue. Se moquant d'elle en la quittant, il retourna aider ses hommes à dresser sa tente.

Une heure plus tard, une dizaine de tentes avaient été érigées alors que les piquets d'une vingtaine d'autres n'attendaient que des coups d'enclumes pour être enfoncés.

Un colosse qu'Élisabeth n'avait pas encore vu, vint la détacher pour la conduire dans la tente de Bastien, la seule qui fut installée à l'écart du campement. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'empressa de nouer ses liens après les montants de ce qui faisait office de lit. Pendant qu'elle se préparait à l'inévitable, Élisabeth cherchait la meilleure façon de se servir de la dague que Sorel lui avait refilée. Elle réussit à l'utiliser pour se détacher, replaça ses liens de manière précaire et dissimula le couteau dans la paille, juste sous l'endroit où elle était assise et là où elle croyait avoir le plus de chance de s'en saisir le moment venu.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être deux longues heures, Élisabeth remarqua que le bruit des travaux avait été remplacé par des murmures joyeux et des éclats de rire. Finalement, les lueurs rougeâtres des feux qu'on avait allumés pour la nuit lui apprirent hors de tout doute que le moment qu'elle redoutait tant se rapprochait inexorablement. Bastien entra quelques minutes plus tard, manifestement enivré. Il tituba en direction de sa couchette sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux.

_-Je constate que tu t'es fait une raison et que tu m'as attendue sagement…_

-_En effet, _répondit-elle, devinant qu'elle avait tout à gagner à le mettre en confiance en ayant l'air docile.

_-J'ai une surprise pour toi… _Lui susurra-t-il en l'enveloppant de son haleine fétide et en la pressant contre lui.

_-Ce n'est pas nécessaire… _rétorqua-t-elle en réprimant une grimace.

_-J'ai ici le rouleau que m'a remis le Général Darcy contenant ton certificat de naissance et tes lettres de noblesse…. _continua-t-il en se redressant.

_-Cadeau d'un fiancé à sa promise… _suggéra Élisabeth devinant que quelque chose d'horrible était pour se produire en le voyant plonger sa main entre les deux épaisseurs de ses vêtements pour en extraire son précieux rouleau.

Éclatant de rire, Bastien se dirigea vers l'entrée de la tente, souleva le pan gauche et le jeta dans les flammes du feu que ses hommes avaient allumé puis entretenu en son absence.

-_Non!_ Hurla Élisabeth en se couvrant le visage à deux mains.

_-Maintenant, je vais te prendre… _grogna l'affreux personnage en revenant vers elle._ Et tu sais quoi? Je n'aurai pas à t'épouser… Puisque tu n'es plus rien…_

Sentant la panique la gagner, Élisabeth se tint immobile ne voulant surtout pas s'éloigner de l'endroit où elle avait dissimulé sa dague, sachant que son salut dépendait de sa capacité à évaluer avec précision à quel moment il serait suffisamment près d'elle pour qu'elle puisse le frapper mortellement. Revenant vers le lit, Bastien se jeta bestialement sur elle et s'empara de ses lèvres avec avidité. Lorsque sa langue avinée força l'entrée de sa bouche, Élisabeth crut qu'elle allait vomir. Son attention fut alors détournée par les mains de Bastien qui s'infiltrait sous sa tunique tels des serpents sinueux, la pinçant inutilement tandis qu'il remontait son unique jupon et arrachait sa culotte. Pendant que la main d'Élisabeth tâtait sous le matelas à la recherche de la garde de son arme, Bastien s'attaquait maintenant aux cordelettes qui retenaient son pantalon. Dès qu'il eut réussi à les dénouer et qu'il se fut débarrassé de sa culotte en la laissant tomber le long de ses grosses cuisses, Bastien écarta les jambes d'Élisabeth et se positionna à l'entrée de la zone qu'il se mourrait de découvrir. Lorsqu'il prit son élan pour la pénétrer, la jeune femme, qui avait déjà redressé son arme, l'enfonça dans son dos à la hauteur du cœur de son agresseur. Elle tourna sa tête vers la gauche tandis qu'il s'affaissait sur elle et poussait son dernier soupir. Sentant une quantité de sang chaud se répandre en traversant le mince tissu de sa tunique, Élisabeth le fit rouler sur le côté et l'enveloppa dans l'épaisse fourrure qui traînait maintenant au pied du lit. Le sang qui s'échappait de sa blessure mortelle fut ainsi complètement et rapidement absorbé.

Se redressant pour regarder autour d'elle, la jeune femme savait qu'elle disposait de quelques heures, puisque Bastien avait donné des ordres afin de ne pas être dérangé. Toutefois, comme elle ne souhaitait pas passer trop de temps auprès d'un cadavre et qu'elle savait également que la nuit était la meilleure couverture qui puisse exister pour qui désirait fuir, la jeune femme jeta un œil à la ronde espérant que l'inspiration lui viendrait à partir des objets qui l'entouraient. Repensant à son expérience de la veille où elle avait aussi pris la fuite en pleine nuit, mais où elle avait été rapidement retrouvée, elle en tira la leçon suivante : _**seul un homme peut traverser un campement remplis de guerriers aguerris sans attirer l'attention sur lui.**_

Cherchant des yeux la besace de Bastien, elle la repéra et y trouva des sous-vêtements propres qu'elle remplaça par les siens. Ramassant son immense culotte qui traînait encore sur le sol, elle en serra les bords à l'aide d'une ceinture de cuir avec laquelle et réussit à faire deux tours. S'attardant maintenant sur le haut du corps, elle ramassa le mince drap qu'il avait installé en prévision de leurs ébats et l'utilisa pour s'écraser la poitrine. Elle rajouta ensuite une chemise blanche élimée qui traînait sur la table, remonta ses cheveux et les coinça dans le heaume que Bastien avait également eut la bonne idée de poser sur la table en entrant.

Une fois suffisamment vêtue, Élisabeth retira l'arme blanche qu'elle avait utilisée pour lui donner la mort, rinça celle-ci dans le bac d'eau de pluie que son aide de camp avait préparé avant de se retirer, puis la coinça entre les deux épaisseurs de sa ceinture après l'avoir soigneusement essuyée. Juste avant de sortir, elle soupesa puis ramassa la bourse pleine d'or qui était tombée sur le sol en même temps que son pantalon et s'organisa tant bien que mal pour que ses bottines de cuir ne lui fissent pas trop mal aux pieds. Lorsqu'elle se considéra prête, la princesse prit quelques minutes supplémentaires pour visualiser la carte qu'elle avait eut le temps d'examiner, puis de mémoriser dans la tente du Général Darcy afin de comprendre où se trouvait le campement temporaire dans lequel elle se trouvait actuellement.

Elle ne pouvait certes pas retourner au Château puisque les hommes des Montagnes y étaient entrés en même temps que William Darcy. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus se rendre directement dans les montagnes puisque le souverain de Général s'était fort probablement déjà mis en route pour venir le retrouver. Quant au nord, elle aurait été bien mal avisée de s'y rendre aussi puisqu'elle venait d'assassiner son plus illustre chevalier.

«_Je ne pourrai pas me rendre très loin cette nuit_ _de toute façon._» Sa seule possibilité pour l'instant consistait à retourner vers la rivière afin de se rendre à la commanderie qu'elle avait tenté d'atteindre la nuit précédente.

Une fois réfugiée là, sous la protection de hommes d'Église qu'elle respectait et connaissait depuis toujours, elle aurait enfin le temps de s'organiser et bénéficierait certainement des bons conseils du Père Marius en qui elle avait une confiance absolue.

Faisant le moins de bruit possible, Élisabeth s'approcha de l'entrée de la tente et jeta un œil à l'extérieur. Le seul homme qu'elle apercevait d'où elle était dormait à point fermés la tête appuyée contre un arbre. Passant ses deux petits bras dans les manches du «_grand mantel_» que portait Bastien pour se tenir chaud, Élisabeth écarta les pans de la tente et se risqua à l'extérieur. Avançant doucement, elle s'engagea vers la gauche et passa devant le soldat endormi qui ne bougea pas d'un poil, malgré le bruit qu'elle fit en se heurtant la tête contre un arbre à cause du heaume qui passait son temps à lui glisser sur les yeux. Comme elle connaissait assez bien les environs, elle contourna avec rapidité l'emplacement du campement temporaire des hommes de Bastien et rejoignit le sentier qui devait la mener vers le monastère. Soucieuse de brouiller ses pistes, Élisabeth retourna marcher sur le bord de la rivière. La température de l'eau ne lui causa toutefois pas autant de problèmes que la nuit précédente comte tenu que cette fois-ci, elle possédait des bottines de cuir. Après quinze minutes de marche, elle quitta la rivière et regagna le sentier qui conduisait au monastère.

Dans la salle du trône, Sorel et William assistaient impuissants au même spectacle désolant que dans toutes les salles internes du château qu'ils avaient visités auparavant, c'est-à-dire la découverte d'un amoncèlement des cadavres entiers ou dépecés. Sur le mur de droite, un portrait des membres de la famille royale lui confirma que ce qu'il avait instinctivement pressenti avant d'en avoir la preuve lors de l'échange avec Bastien était vrai, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait été en présence de la Princesse du royaume de Grés.

Maintenant qu'il avait sous les yeux l'horreur à l'état pur, il avait honte de sa situation, honte d'avoir été contraint d'envoyer à une mort certaine, une jeune fille courageuse et certainement intelligente. Depuis longtemps déjà, il avait perdu ses illusions concernant le monde et ses vicissitudes. Le roi auquel il devait allégeance n'était en rien différent de son frère et aurait agi de manière similaire s'il avait été à sa place. De plus, même en ne connaissant pas personnellement le souverain du Château qu'il venait de gagner pour son roi, William estimait que Théodore II devait être aussi vil que les deux autres puisqu'il avait accepté d'offrir sa fille en pâture pour s'acheter un mercenaire et son armée. La royauté était irrémédiablement corrompue, les nobles s'entretuaient à tous les niveaux et les gens du peuple étaient pris en otage entre les deux groupes. S'asseyant sur le trône le temps de reprendre ses esprits, William remarqua alors que son aide de camp se tenait devant la fenêtre et qu'il regardait attentivement à l'extérieur.

_-Les hommes de Bastien viennent de revenir mon Général, _s'étonna-t-il.

_-Quoi? _Releva William en allant le rejoindre.

_-Ils ont déployés un drapeau blanc… _

_-Va dire au Capitaine Polus d'aller voir ce qu'ils veulent, _lui ordonna William en désignant la porte.

_-Je m'en vais de ce pas transmettre vos ordres, mon Général._

Pendant que Sorel se dirigeait au pas de course dans la cour du Château, William traversa les chambres royales s'arrêtant sans l'avoir prémédité dans celle de la princesse Élisabeth. Dire qu'il fut étonné par ce qu'il y découvrit ne serait pas assez fort. Il resta carrément muet devant le spectacle surprenant que représentaient les objets qui traînaient sur son bureau et sur sa table de chevet. Au lieu des sempiternels bijoux et produits féminins qu'il se serait attendu à trouver là, il découvrit des parchemins officiels relatant les meilleures stratégies à utiliser en temps de guerres et des croquis de batailles célèbres. S'il n'était pas certain d'être dans la chambre de la princesse à cause des vêtements et des meubles qui contrastaient avec le reste, il aurait pu croire que la pièce était occupée par un jeune homme dont le centre d'intérêt était identique au sien. Entendant des pas dans la salle du trône, il écourta sa visite et s'en retourna là où Sorel l'attendait en compagnie de son Capitaine.

_-Général, les hommes de Bastien demandent la permission de joindre vos rangs…_ _Ils veulent se rendre!_ Lui apprit le Capitaine ne pouvant réprimer totalement son inquiétude.

_-Qu'est-ce qui leur prend? _S'étonna William en écarquillant les yeux.

_-Bastien de la Tourelle est mort cette nuit… Il aurait été poignardé dans sa tente._

_-Et la princesse? _L'interrogea Sorel prenant William de vitesse.

_-Il semble qu'elle ait pris la fuite… _répondit Polus.

_-Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas retourner au nord… _Demanda William bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse.

_-Ils souhaitent désormais servir son frère Alfred… _lui apprit Polus en haussant les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

_-Hum… Très bien… qu'ils se joignent à nous… nous verrons bien ce que notre roi fera de cette prise de guerre…_

Dès que le Capitaine eut quitté la pièce pour aller prévenir les hommes de Bastien, William se tourna vers son aide de camp et le dévisagea pensivement. Exhalant un profond soupir, il retomba dans le silence avant de prendre les devants et lui demander : _Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne sembles pas surpris d'apprendre que Bastien est mort?_

-_La_ _princesse sait se défendre… Je l'ai appris à mes dépends…_ rétorqua l'aide de camp en désignant la marque rouge qu'il portait encore au cou.

_-Et tu n'es pour rien dans son évasion? _Continua le Général en marchant de long en large en proie à une vive contrariété.

_-Non et vous? _Contre-attaqua l'aide de camp en dévisageant innocemment William.

_-Moi? _Soupira finalement le Général_, et bien, je vais te faire une confidence Sorel. Après avoir vu ceci_… concéda-t-il en désignant les quelques cadavres qui les entouraient. _Rien ne me rend plus heureux que le fait de savoir qu'elle ait pu échapper à ce monstre._

_-Moi aussi mon Général, moi aussi. _Admit Sorel en bénissant le bras de la jeune femme qui avait su frapper mortellement le frère de ce roi qu'il détestait au moins autant que le Général pouvait le haïr, bien que ce dernier fût trop bien élevé pour l'admettre devant lui.

…_**À suivre….**_

_**William est obligé de servir un roi vil et cruel alors qu'Élisabeth n'a plus ses lettres de noblesse... les choses peuvent-elles aller encore plus mal? Si oui, quoi? Avez-vous des idées à me soumettre? Une supplique peut être? Miriamme.  
**_


	3. Des femmes et du persil

**C'est amusant de lire vos commentaires. Là où certaines prennent peur et angoissent pour Élisabeth, d'autres comme Marie-Paule, estiment que j'aurais pu aller encore plus loin. J'adore cela. Merci à Gridaille, Laurence, Marie-Paule, Calazzi, Libra10 (pour le détail du café entre autre). Voici donc la suite... Bonne lecture.**** Miriamme  
**

_**Troisième partie**_

Réveillé en pleine nuit par le frère de garde de la commanderie principale du Royaume de Grés où Élisabeth avait trouvé refuge, le père Marius écoutait son histoire, laissant son faciès exprimer ce que son esprit encore endormi comprenait avant lui.

-_Croyez-moi mon père, mon père est tombé sous mes yeux, assassiné par ce mercenaire venu du Nord…_

_-Et vous dites que vous l'avez poignardé par la suite… lorsqu'il a tenté de…_

_-S'en prendre à moi… Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dit._

_-Frère Colas? Pouvez-vous trouver une tunique propre pour la princesse… elle doit à tout prix retirer les vêtements qui appartenait à son fiancé, _ordonna le père Marius au moine qui l'avait fait prévenir tout en jetant un œil embêté en direction du heaume que la jeune femme avait posé par terre à ses pieds. _Et cachez donc ce casque par la même occasion. Il ne ressemble en rien à ceux que nous fabriquons ici…_

Une fois son assistant hors de la pièce, le père se leva debout s'appuyant difficilement sur sa jambe malade et se rendit devant la fenêtre afin de regarder en direction du Château dont uniquement la tour centrale était visible du monastère. _–Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous m'affirmez que le Général du peuple des Montagnes vient de recevoir votre Château des mains de Bastien de la Tourelle, celui-là même que vous avez poignardé par la suite? _Aussitôt que la princesse lui eut confirmé qu'il ne se trompait pas en penchant légèrement la tête, le moine poursuivit : _et le rouleau contenant votre titre de noblesse a été brûlé?_

_-C'est assez bien résumé… _S'attrista la princesse en refermant les pans de sa tunique en frissonnant.

_-Qu'attendez-vous exactement de moi, princesse?_

Exhalant un profond soupir, Élisabeth se redressa, franchit la distance qui la séparait du père Marius, posa sa main sur son manchon et le pria : _puis-je rester cachée ici quelques temps? _Le sentant se raidir, elle se permit d'insister :_ J'avoue ne pas avoir trouvé de meilleures solutions pour l'instant._

_-Et bien moi si… _Commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter en apercevant le frère Colas qui revenait avec une longue tunique brune qu'il tendit à la jeune femme.

Devinant que la jeune femme était pressée de se changer, le père Marius lui enjoignit à le faire immédiatement en passant dans le petit boudoir qui était tout à côté et attendit qu'elle revienne pour jeter les vêtements ayant appartenus à Bastien dans l'âtre, morceau après morceau.

-_Venez vous asseoir près du feu, mon enfant, il est temps que je vous confie un secret…_

_-Un secret… _s'empourpra la princesse en prenant place sur la banquette qu'il lui désignait tout en jetant un œil sur les bouts de tissus qui finissaient de bruler.

_-Votre père avait pris des précautions… Il est venu nous voir à la mort de votre mère…_

_-J'avais 17 ans alors…_

_-Oui… mais il est revenu, il y a une semaine… _lui avoua le frère Colas en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur la banquette.

_-Je crois que le roi Théodore II avait pressenti ce qui allait arriver… _Ajouta le moine en levant le menton en direction de son bureau. Signe que le frère Colas semblait attendre puisqu'il obéit aussitôt.

_-Vous avez toute mon attention mon père._

Deux jours après son installation au château, William recevait la réponse de son souverain et maître. Comme prévu, il félicitait son Général pour son exploit et lui ordonnait de faire préparer le Château nouvellement conquis pour sa visite imminente.

_«Je meurt d'impatience de faire avec vous, l'inventaire de mes nouvelles acquisitions. _

_De plus, puisque vous me dites que mon mercenaire de frère a été sauvagement assassiné alors qu'il venait de prendre la fuite avec la princesse Élisabeth, j'estime qu'il est de votre devoir de la faire rechercher activement dans tout le royaume._

_Chargez donc un «__**crieur publique**__» de cette mission et demandez-lui de préciser que toute personne qui nous mènera à l'arrestation de la fugitive, sera largement récompensée par le nouveau souverain Alfred de la Tourelle.»_

Dans le reste de son message, le roi des Montagnes laissait entendre que son seul souhait était de réparer les torts causés par son frère Bastien, mais le Général qui connaissait l'homme autant que le roi, savait que son intention était plus égoïste et ne visait qu'à s'attirer la sympathie des gens du Royaume en leur rendant leur souveraine. William se doutait bien que la princesse, une fois entre les mains du roi Alfred, se verrait contrainte de l'épouser et se retrouverait avec un mari non seulement plus cruel que son premier prétendant, mais surtout beaucoup plus intelligent.

Passant la tablette de cire à son aide de camp, William, qui avait déjà commencé à organiser le transport des cadavres et leur crémation, quitta la pièce en coup de vent et alla donner ses directives afin que les chambres royales soient nettoyées de font en comble d'ici l'arrivée de son roi.

Il envoya ensuite plusieurs dizaines de ses nouveaux soldats dans la campagne avoisinante pour aller acheter des provisions. Le soir venu, il prit la parole devant tous les habitants du Château, constatant encore une fois l'efficacité de son aide de camp qui avait passé l'après-midi à prévenir tous et chacun de la nécessité d'être présent.

_«Le roi des Montagnes Alfred de la Tourelle arrivera demain au milieu de l'avant-midi. Vous serez tous rassemblés ici pour l'accueillir. Après un mot de bienvenue que j'aurai le privilège de lui adresser en votre nom à tous, les plus hauts gradés et moi-même l'accompagneront alors qu'il visitera le Château. Faute de main d'œuvre, ceux d'entre vous qui n'ont pas de grades, se verront confier certaines tâches en fonction de leurs habiletés. Vous devrez tous mettre la main à la pâte pour préparer un grand banquet qui se tiendra dans la soirée. Puisque tous les employés du château ont été tués, vous devrez travailler aux cuisines et donner un coup de main pour le service. D'ici une heure ou deux, je vais aller faire le tour des monastères du coin afin d'engager des ouvriers supplémentaires, mais comme je ne connais pas avec précision la durée du séjour du roi en ces mûrs, je peux déjà vous assurer que nous allons tous travailler très fort.»_

Dès que William cessa de parler, il se mit à entendre des murmures de protestation. Il fit signe à Sorel de poursuivre les explications et commencer la distribution des tâches tandis qu'il rassemblait quelques hommes avec lesquels ils iraient ensuite faire le tour des petites bourgades du coin et des monastères. Il va sans dire qu'ils en profiteraient également, l'air de rien, pour enquêter sur l'évasion de la princesse.

Pour ce que William en savait, le territoire comptait deux monastères, une commanderie et trois petits villages. Il décida de commencer par le village auprès duquel il avait installé son campement lorsqu'ils avaient reçu l'ordre de bombarder le Château.

Après avoir frappé à toutes les portes et utilisé la cloche de l'église, William laissa le crieur qui l'accompagnait informer la population qui s'était agglutinée sur la place centrale du village, des consignes du roi concernant la fugitive, puis réclamer de l'aide pour les tâches domestiques essentielles au bon déroulement du séjour des invités de marque que les habitants du royaume de Grés allaient recevoir au Château. Une heure plus tard, Sorel avait engagé une douzaine de jeunes femmes pour occuper des postes aux cuisines et pour préparer les chambres. Celles-ci furent immédiatement envoyées au Château escortées par quelques hommes.

William mit ensuite le cap vers l'unique commanderie que comptait le royaume estimant qu'après cette visite, il pourrait laisser Sorel se charger des deux derniers monastères alors qu'il regagnerait le Château pour veiller sur le reste des opérations.

Ce fut le père Marius qui accueillit le détachement de chevaliers en ouvrant les grilles de la commanderie. Ce dernier interrogea le Général sur ce qui se préparait au Château et se montra très surprit d'apprendre que la princesse avait pris la fuite.

_-Toute petite déjà, elle était débrouillarde… _Mentionna le vieil homme en invitant William à le suivre dans le bâtiment principal.

_-Savez-vous où elle pourrait être allée se réfugier? _

_-Aucune idée! _

_-J'aurais cru qu'elle serait venue jusqu'ici en tout premier lieu. Après tout, elle est de la région… tout le monde connaît l'aspect réconfortant d'un monastère en général, mais une commanderie n'a pas son égal lorsqu'on recherche de l'équipement ou des armes…_

_-Oh, vous savez, il y a des années que je ne l'ai pas vue… Une chanson, je crois, si ma mémoire est bonne, raconte qu'elle est devenue une vraie beauté…_

_-Pour qui aime ce genre de femme… oui, peut être… pour ma part… je les préfère plus féminine… _Bluffa William tout en jetant un œil tout autour de lui.

_-Êtes-vous marié Général? _S'enquit le moine en lui ouvrant la porte du réfectoire.

_-J'ai trop de guerre à mon actif pour en avoir eu l'occasion… _Lui expliqua William en s'asseyant sur une chaise droite qui était assez bien placée pour lui donner une vue d'ensemble sur la pièce.

_-Alors Général, ce souverain que vous attendez, Alfred de la Tourelle, comment est-il?_

_-Comme son frère, j'en ai bien peur. _Concéda William devinant qu'il avait tout intérêt à jouer franc jeu avec ce moine.

_-Il est plus vieux que Bastien, je crois?_

_-Oui. C'est pour cela que Bastien voulait épouser la princesse. Il briguait le titre de roi… Une vieille rivalité entre frères…_

_-Très bien, laissez-moi aller voir les autres moines de ma communauté. Je verrai avec eux combien d'hommes et de femmes je peux mettre à votre disposition._

_-Merci infiniment mon père. Vous permettez que j'attende ici?_

Aussitôt que le père Marius fut sorti de la pièce, William se leva et examina les lieux en posant sur chaque objet son œil de connaisseur, tout habité qu'il était par une forte intuition. Faisant un arrêt obligé devant l'âtre, il mit la main sur une semelle de cuir, n'ayant rien en commun avec celles de fabrication beaucoup plus modeste que portaient les moines à longueur de journée. Se penchant vers la fenêtre ouverte afin d'examiner les déchets collectifs entassés dans la fosse prévue à cet effet, le Général remarqua alors une boule de cheveux dont la couleur ressemblait – pour ce qu'il en avait déjà vu – à celle de la belle chevelure bouclée de la princesse Élisabeth. Il y en avait peu, mais dans un monastère où les moines étaient rasés de près, c'était déjà hautement anormal.

Entendant les pas du père Marius avant qu'il ne revînt dans la pièce, William reprit sa place sur la chaise qu'il occupait au moment de son départ et l'accueillit avec un sourire de contentement que le nouveau venu ne pouvait comprendre.

_-Alors voilà… Dix moines et quinze écuyers vont vous suivre jusqu'au château. Ils m'ont demandé de vous remercier. Vous leur faites un grand honneur en leur offrant l'occasion de rendre service à leur nouveau souverain._

_-Merci beaucoup mon père. _Ajouta William en se levant._ Je suis certain que le roi Alfred trouvera une manière toute personnelle de vous remercier._

Sortant devant le vieux moine pour aller rencontrer le groupe d'hommes et d'écuyers qui allaient l'accompagner au château, William s'éloigna quelques instants pour confier à son aide de camp : _Écoute-moi bien Sorel, la princesse est passée par ici. J'ai trouvé des cheveux semblables aux siens dans la fosse aux déchets et ceci également… _Le prévint-il en sortant de sa bourse le bout de semelle calciné qu'il avait ramassé dans l'âtre.

_-Quelles sont vos ordres mon Général? _S'enquit Sorel en penchant la tête pour mieux entendre la suite.

_-Je vais envoyer un détachement dans les deux autres monastères afin de nous obtenir de nouveaux domestiques. Toi, je veux que tu restes derrière nous avec quelques hommes. Lorsque nous serons assez loin, fouille le monastère de fond en comble…_ Laissant tomber sa bourse pleine d'or dans les mains de son aide de camp, William le salua une dernière fois avant d'aller œuvrer aux préparations du voyage de retour.

À mi-chemin entre la commanderie et le Château, William envoya la moitié de ses hommes en direction des deux derniers monastères pendant qu'il rentrait au Château avec les nouveaux domestiques.

Trois heures plus tard, Sorel se présenta devant son Général et attendit qu'il eut terminé sa besogne avant de s'entretenir avec lui en tête à tête.

_-J'ai réussi à faire parler le père Marius. _Lui annonça-t-il en soupirant._ Enfin… j'ai dû le menacer de mettre le feu à son monastère… pour qu'il parle… mais la fin justifie les moyens… pas vrai?_

_-Alors? _Le coupa William d'une voix impatiente.

_-La princesse est effectivement passée par la commanderie après avoir tué Bastien… Toutefois, le père Marius affirme qu'elle serait repartie dès le lendemain. _

_-Dans quelle direction?_

_-Le père Marius lui aurait remis une bourse pleine d'écus, des provisions après quoi elle se serait mise en route vers l'ouest. Il semble qu'elle ait de la famille dans ce coin là._

_-Très bien… c'est ce que j'espérais… qu'elle ait définitivement quitté le royaume... _Enchaîna William en marchant de long en large afin d'éviter le regard de Sorel.

_-C'est que… m'est avis que le père Marius ment! _Lui confia l'aide de camp en se tordant les pouces.

_-Tu crois qu'elle serait encore au monastère?_

_-Non… puisque si c'était le cas, nous l'aurions trouvée. Non, je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose ne colle pas dans son histoire… _Tenta Sorel en réfléchissant tout haut.

_-Un homme d'église ne laisserait jamais une jeune femme de sa condition partir seule… _Compléta William en prenant de plus en plus d'assurance au fur et à mesure qu'il énonçait cette hypothèse.

_-C'est ce que je me dis… _Confirma Sorel.

_-Très bien… je veux que tu choisisses quelques hommes de confiance et que tu arpentes la région avec eux. Allez dans les tavernes, les auberges… mêlez-vous aux habitants s'il le faut, questionnez-les discrètement… __**quelqu'un quelque part sait certainement quelque chose…**_

_-À vos ordres. _

Pendant ce temps, devant la grille principale du Château de Grés, une jeune paysanne vêtue d'une tunique élimée et les cheveux remontés sous une coiffe ornée d'un voile prétendait avoir été envoyée par le propriétaire de l'auberge du «_**chat errant**_» en même temps que les deux jeunes domestiques qui l'accompagnaient pour donner un coup de main dans les cuisines. Trop heureux de pouvoir libérer trois autres malheureux soldats de corvées considérées comme indignes d'eux, les deux gardes de service acceptèrent de laisser entrer les trois nouvelles venues et demandèrent à deux marchants qui passaient pas là de les conduire dans la cuisine du Château.

Élisabeth suivait ses deux compagnes d'un pas beaucoup moins rapide autant parce qu'elle était choquée par ce qu'elle voyait autour d'elle que parce qu'elle craignait d'être reconnue. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle comprit qu'elle ne risquait plus rien compte tenu que les habitants qu'elle avait connus et aimés manquaient tous à l'appel.

_-Annia! Ne traîne pas! _La ramena brusquement à l'ordre la première paysanne.

_-Désolée… _S'excusa Élisabeth en pressant le pas.

_-Vite les filles! _Insista la première._ Une grosse soirée de travail nous attend._

Arrivées dans la ruche où s'activaient déjà une bonne quarantaine de personnes, les trois nouvelles furent rapidement mises à contribution. Élisabeth, qui était la plus petite des trois, fut envoyée dans la salle du banquet où elle se retrouva responsable de placer les quelques centaines de bancs et disposer les tables afin d'asseoir l'ensemble des invités du roi. C'est ainsi qu'elle apprit que le roi ne se déplaçait que très rarement sans sa cour et que celle-ci était constituée d'un minimum de cent personnes.

_-Ajoute à ça les officiers des deux camps… _Calcula mentalement Nadine, l'intendante en chef qui informait Annia de tout ce qu'elle devait savoir pour installer la salle.

_-Quels deux camps? _L'interrompit Élisabeth avant de s'excuser en réalisant qu'une simple domestique n'aurait jamais osé interrompre sa supérieure.

_-Les hommes de Bastien sont venus se soumettre au Général et à son armée dès le lendemain de son assassinat… _fut tout heureuse de lui apprendre l'intendante.

_-Oh, _s'exclama Élisabeth.

_-C'était ça où demeurer mercenaires… donc, avec la centaine de chevaliers que les deux groupes possèdent… nous sommes plus près de trois cents invités maintenant._

La jeune femme qui sursautait chaque fois qu'elle entendait des pas, travailla vaillamment et sans relâche pendant près d'une heure. Elle remercia mentalement le père Marius d'avoir pensé à cette auberge où elle avait trouvé ces deux jeunes servantes avec lesquelles elle avait pu pénétrer dans les mûrs du Château. Les nombreux jupons que l'épouse de l'aubergiste l'avait forcé à porter rendaient sa silhouette beaucoup plus ronde alors que les plaques grises que son époux Colas avait dessinées volontairement sur son visage en utilisant de la suie froide, lui creusait les joues.

_-Eh, vous deux? _Hurla une voix agressive derrière Élisabeth.

La princesse laissa l'intendante s'approcher du chevalier qui s'était adressée à elles et se tint de dos en retrait. Elle feignit ensuite de nettoyer une tache sur le sol dès qu'elle reconnut l'homme qui s'en prenait à Nadine. Après tout n'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait transporté dans la tente du Général lorsqu'il était intervenu pour empêcher ses hommes de s'en prendre à elle? Sans compter aussi qu'elle était responsable de la vive douleur qu'il avait ressentie un peu plus tard lorsqu'elle avait frappé entre les jambes.

«_C'est bien connu,_ lui avait dit son père un jour, _un homme n'oublie jamais celui qui lui a infligé une telle douleur et surtout, une telle humiliation_». Se souvint-elle en continuant de frotter énergiquement la fausse tache sur le sol.

_-Le général a ordonné que la table du roi soit placée au centre de la salle, pas à l'avant. _Termina-t-il d'un ton bourru.

_-Très bien messire chevalier, nous nous en occupons immédiatement._

Le voyant quitter la pièce aussi rapidement qu'il y était entré, Élisabeth exhala un bref soupir, se releva et recommença à respirer normalement. Trois heures plus tard, les ouvrières purent enfin regagner l'immense dortoir où elles étaient toutes entassées et où elles passeraient la nuit sur des lits de fortune.

Repue, Élisabeth s'allongea immédiatement sur une mince couche de paille tout près de la porte d'entrée, sachant qu'elle ferait mieux de prendre du repos si elle voulait être à même de se relever durant la nuit pour partir à la recherche du précieux document dont elle avait grand besoin pour faire reconnaître ses droits et son identité.

Le lendemain, le groupe des femmes fut tiré du sommeil dès que le soleil laissa poindre ses premiers rayons. Le roi et sa cour étaient attendus pour le milieu de la matinée. Élisabeth avait passé quelques heures à fouiller dans les chambres qui étaient encore inoccupées sans avoir connu le succès escompté. Le seul indice qu'elle possédait et que le père Marius avait entendu de la bouche même de son père, mentionnait que la cachette était dans l'une des chambres de la tour Ouest du château. Là où se trouvaient les appartements royaux.

«_J'ai pourtant cherché dans chacune des chambres inoccupées_» songea Élisabeth en se demandant quelle excuse elle pourrait évoquer plus tard dans la journée pour aller explorer celles qui avaient été réclamées par des chevaliers.

Elle savait déjà que le Général s'était approprié la première, celle de sa défunte mère. Elle avait été très étonnée d'apprendre qu'il avait élu domicile dans celle-là d'ailleurs. C'était de loin la plus poussiéreuse, le roi ayant ordonné que personne n'y entrât depuis de décès de son épouse. Quand à la chambre royale, celle de Théodore II, elle devinait très bien qu'une personne de confiance y dormait sur le sol uniquement pour s'assurer que celle-ci resterait propre pour accueillir le roi Alfred, pour qui elle avait été nettoyée de fond en comble.

«_Nous ne sommes vraiment rien sans titres de noblesse_!» S'enragea-t-elle, comprenant qu'elle allait devoir rester et jouer son rôle de paysanne pour une seconde journée.

Le roi Alfred et sa cour se présentèrent devant les grilles du château à l'heure prévu. Une procession de tambours salua leur entrée et les accompagna tant que l'importante troupe ne fut pas arrivée dans la basse cour. Le roi Alfred fit un arrêt stratégique pour s'adresser à la foule en liesse du haut de sa monture.

S'étant hissée sur le toit d'un étal avec ses deux acolytes de la veille, Élisabeth put enfin l'apercevoir de loin. Physiquement, il ne ressemblait pas le moins du monde à son frère défunt. Il était aussi long et élancé que Bastien était gras et petit. Son visage était aussi cent fois plus agréable. Beau, même, la princesse le trouva beau. Elle en vint à regretter qu'il ne se fut pas présenté à son père le premier.

«_Les choses auraient-elle été différentes si elles s'étaient déroulées ainsi?»_ S'interrogea-t-elle.

En découvrant que le Général William Darcy s'approchait maintenant pour saluer son roi, Élisabeth se recula davantage pour éviter d'être repérée. Alfred félicita publiquement son Général pour la victoire de son armée et laissa la foule en liesse l'applaudir à son tour.

_«Il connaît la valeur de son Général. Bon point sur lui!_» Pensa-t-elle ensuite tout en lorgnant du côté de William Darcy, admirant sa stature imposante et son destrier.

Manifestement mal à l'aise, William fit rapidement taire la foule et retourna le compliment à son roi avant de l'inviter à le suivre pour lui faire visiter le château. Suivant ses deux complices, Élisabeth s'en retourna aux cuisines, excitée à l'idée que le roi viendrait les y voir lui donnant ainsi l'occasion de l'examiner de plus près encore. Un espoir naissant lui tira un sourire et lui fit soudain entrevoir un avenir plus positif. Après tout, si elle avait raison et que le roi Alfred était différent de son frère, elle pourrait sans doute faire appel à lui le moment venu.

Elle dut attendre deux heures entières avant que le roi se présente dans les cuisines accompagné d'une bonne trentaine d'hommes en costume d'apparat. Lorsqu'il passa devant la table sur laquelle Élisabeth et deux autres jeunes servantes coupaient des épices, Alfred s'arrêta, ramassa la branche de persil que la jeune femme avait volontairement laissé tomber devant lui, jeta un œil intéressé sur la princesse qui avait temporairement pris un grand risque en relevant son voile, puis se remit en route. Évidemment, lorsque le Généra passa à son tour devant la table en question en fermant la procession, la jeune femme était plongée dans une profonde révérence, avait rabaissée son voile et gardait la tête baissée.

-_Cette jeune femme était vraiment à mon goût William._ Lui apprit Alfred en le prenant à part alors qu'ils quittaient la cuisine deux minutes plus tard. _Je m'imagine bien au lit avec elle et quelques belles branches de persil. Voyez ce que vous pouvez faire pour ça, Général. _Lui ordonna le roi en lui jetant cet œil auquel William s'était malheureusement habitué et qui signifiait – à chaque fois – des heures de tourments et de frustrations.

_-Ce sera facile pour le persil… mais la femme… je ne sais même pas de qui vous parlez. _Lui souffla William en se penchant vers lui.

_-Elles étaient trois à la table… deux laiderons et une beauté… Oh, elle porte une coiffe et un voile… Trouvez la moi._

_-Une femme mariée alors… _

Dès que la visite du reste du Château fut complétée, William retourna dans son appartement afin de profiter de ses quelques heures de temps libre pour réfléchir. Le banquet étant prévu pour 20h00, William en profita pour prendre des notes dans son journal de bord tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il convenait de faire avec la requête d'Alfred concernant la domestique qu'il réclamait.

«_Je lui dirai qu'elle était repartie chez elle_!» Décida-t-il se libérant tout à coup d'un grand poids.

Vers 17h00, Polus et Sorel revinrent de leur tournée dans la région et vinrent frapper à la porte de la chambre qu'occupait le Général en utilisant le code rythmique convenu avec eux. Ouvrant la porte en sachant déjà à qui il avait affaire, William les écouta patiemment faire leur rapport.

_-Personne n'a vu la princesse… plusieurs ont entendu des rumeurs concernant sa fuite, mais aucun témoin direct ne s'est rapporté à nous… ni ne s'est confié à d'autres. _Lui expliqua le Capitaine Polus.

_-La seule chose qui m'intrigue personnellement, puisque Polus n'est pas d'accord avec moi, c'est la teneur d'une discussion que nous avons surprise entre un aubergiste et sa femme au début de l'après-midi. L'homme était en très colère parce que sa femme a envoyé ses deux meilleures domestiques au château pour donner un coup de main à la cuisine alors que son mari prétendait qu'il ne pouvait s'en passer pour la soirée._

_-Il tient une auberge, ce sont ses domestiques, je le comprends de s'être mis en colère…_ Rétorqua Polus.

_-Ce n'est pas ce qui a attiré mon attention. C'est plutôt ce qui s'est passé ensuite. L'homme a monté le ton en montrant la salle qui était pleine lorsque sa femme a rétorqué qu'il était nécessaire que les deux filles partent. Il faut dire que nous étions une dizaine et que j'avais prétendu que nous voulions rester pour la nuit…_

_-C'est tout? _Insista William ne pouvant cacher sa déception.

_-Non. J'ai entendu la femme nommer le père Marius à son époux. J'ai alors vu de mes yeux vus, l'homme cesser de se plaindre et entrer dans la cuisine avec sur le visage un air résigné qui ne convenait pas à son attitude précédente. _Compléta l'aide de camp.

_-Aucune des filles ne ressemblait à la princesse pourtant. Je me suis renseigné l'air de rien. Elles ont beau être arrivées au Château hier, les habitués les connaissent bien. Tu vois des complots où il n'y en a pas. _Insista le Capitaine.

_-Général, ces jeunes femmes n'ont peut être rien à voir avec la princesse, mais après avoir vérifié avec les soldats qui surveillaient les portes hier dans la journée, je peux vous certifier qu'ils ont mentionnés qu'elles étaient trois femmes et non deux lorsqu'elles sont arrivées vers 15h00. _

_-Il en arrive tellement. _Lui opposa William n'arrivant pas totalement à suivre le raisonnement de son aide de camp.

-_Celles dont nous vous parlons ont quitté l'auberge vers 13h00. Si elles s'étaient réellement mises en route pour le Château à ce moment là, elles seraient arrivées quelques minutes plus tard, soit à 13h30. Toutefois, le garde m'a affirmé – preuve à l'appui –_ Ajouta-t-il en exhibant fièrement un bout de cuir sur lequel le nombre 3 était inscrit à côté de l'heure, _qu'elles sont arrivées à 15h00. Une heure avant qu'ils ne quittent leurs postes. De plus, aucune autre personne n'est entrée après 10h00. Heure à laquelle vous être revenu avec le groupe d'hommes de la commanderie._

_-Intéressant… _Admit William qui commençait déjà à se demander pour quelle obscure raison la princesse Élisabeth pourrait souhaiter revenir au Château.

_-Tu avais négligé de me raconter la suite… _Protesta Polus en jetant un œil mauvais en direction de Sorel.

_-Attendez, ce n'est pas tout, je sais aussi que la troisième femme était plus petite que les deux autres et qu'elle avait caché sa chevelure sous une coiffe et un voile. _Ajouta Sorel se souvenant à l'instant de la description faite par le gardien de la porte.

-_C'est une description qui pourrait convenir à plusieurs femmes, mais certainement aussi à la princesse. _Convint William à contre cœur._ Bon, à partir de maintenant, je vous demande de jeter un œil sur toutes les domestiques que vous croiserez… Si vous croyez la voir, ne faites rien, n'attirez pas son attention, venez aussitôt me prévenir… Chose certaine, il ne faut surtout pas que le roi mette la main sur elle…_

Pestant contre sa situation, William quitta sa chambre pour aller s'assurer que la salle du banquet serait prête à temps. Chemin faisant, il observa, l'air de rien, chacune des femmes qu'il croisait au risque de paraître intéressé. Certaines allèrent jusqu'à lui rendre son sourire satisfaite d'avoir su attirer l'attention d'un aussi beau jeune homme.

Arrivé dans la salle, il constata que les employées étaient si nombreuses à porter une coiffe et un voile qu'à lui seul, il n'arriverait pas à toutes les voir. Se souvenant que la princesse n'était pas très grande, il s'approcha uniquement de celles dont la taille lui paraissait convenir à la femme qui apparaissait encore dans ses rêves. Lorsqu'il atteignit enfin l'autre bout de la salle, c'est-à-dire du côté où Alfred ferait son entrée le moment venu, William poussa un soupir de soulagement.

_«Si réellement la princesse était dans le château, elle a eu la bonne idée de ne pas y rester.» _Se réjouit-il avant de se mettre en marche pour retourner d'où il venait.

Déterminé à aller explorer les cuisines, il croisa Sorel qui venait justement vers lui, la mise soucieuse.

_-On a un problème… _Lui apprit-il.

_-Très bien… suis-moi._

Les deux hommes marchèrent jusqu'en direction de la cour où personne ne pourrait entendre leur conversation.

_-Je t'écoute…_

_-J'étais dans la cuisine, je cherchais vous savez qui et c'est alors que j'ai vu arriver Jules de la Croix, votre second Capitaine. Il parlait avec son frère Victor. Je les ai clairement entendus dire qu'ils avaient retrouvé la fille… _

_-Mais encore… _Le pressa William pressentant que le pire restait à venir.

_-Victor s'est aussitôt empressé de demander à Jules s'il s'agissait de celle qu'ils avaient prise aux hommes de Bastien… _

_-Alors?_

_-Ce à quoi Jules a répondu par l'affirmative avant d'ajouter qu'elle était en train de trier et couper des épices dans la cuisine. _

_-Tu es certain?_

_-Jules a même mentionné que le roi était à sa recherche… qu'il l'avait aperçue lorsqu'il avait été dans les cuisines et qu'il la voulait dans son lit…_

William et Sorel étaient les seuls à savoir ce que pouvait vouloir dire «_se retrouver dans le lit du roi_». Habituellement, c'est Sorel qui disposait des corps mutilés et violentés que le roi laissait derrière lui après une nuit de plaisir à sens unique. Il chargeait tantôt William, tantôt Sorel de la partie nettoyage ne leur laissant la vie sauve que parce qu'ils savaient être discrets. Aux yeux de tous, Alfred était un roi idéal alors qu'il ne différait en rien de Bastien, si ce n'est qu'il se faisait un devoir d'effacer les traces des crimes horribles qu'il perpétrait.

_-Trouve Polus et demande-lui de fouiller partout dans le Château avec toi. Il faut qu'on mette la main sur elle avant eux. Si vous la trouvez, emmenez-la dans ma chambre… ou dans la tienne. _Le retenant subitement par la manche, il se pencha rapidement jusqu'à son oreille pour ajouter :_ Oh et puis fais lui entendre raison… Elle doit restée cachée…_

Trente minutes plus tard, Alfred et ses nombreux admirateurs arrivèrent dans la salle du banquet et prirent place à table. Des troubadours jouaient un air enjoué tandis que les domestiques commençaient à disposer les premiers plats sur les tables.

William prit place à la table royale, mais se tint au bout de celle-ci afin d'être capable de se lever rapidement s'il advenait que Sorel ou Polus eussent connus plus de succès dans leurs recherches.

Quinze minutes après le début de la fête, William commençait enfin à se détendre. Il était maintenant presque certain que la princesse était repartie en emportant avec elle ce qu'elle était venue chercher dans les mûrs du château peu importe ce que c'était. Il continua tout de même à surveiller les alentours, mais consentit à tremper les lèvres dans le verre de vin chaud auquel il n'avait pas touché depuis le début. Une pression se fit soudainement sentir sur son épaule.

_-Venez! Venez tout de suite Général!_

Se retenant de se lever à la mesure de son inquiétude, William salua le roi d'un signe de tête et suivit son aide de camp sans dire un mot. Celui-ci lui faisait signe de rester silencieux tout en le guidant en direction du donjon. William comprit immédiatement l'urgence de la situation lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans l'un des corridors menant vers la salle où dormaient l'ensemble de ses hommes.

Une jeune femme bâillonnée était transportée par deux soldats. Incapable de crier, celle-ci se débattit tant et tant qu'elle arriva à faire tomber celui qui la portait sur son épaule. Dès qu'elle toucha le sol, elle se releva et s'élança vers la première porte qu'il lui fut possible d'atteindre. Jules la rattrapa et l'agrippa par les cheveux, la faisant basculer par derrière. Ramassant ses pieds pour assister son frère, Victor lui suggéra : _Le roi n'aura pas besoin d'elle avant un bon deux heures… autant s'amuser un peu avec elle, tu ne crois pas?_

_-Messieurs! _Intervint fermement William en sortant de sa cachette.

Se redressant aussitôt, les deux hommes oublièrent deux secondes de trop de surveiller la jeune femme. Celle-ci se redressa et prit la fuite.

_-Vite Sorel, rattrape-là. _Hurla William derrière lui._ Quant à vous deux, veuillez retourner dans la salle du banquet. Je m'occupe de la livrer au roi et je passerai sous silence ce que vous vous prépariez à faire…_

_-À vos ordres Général. _Grogna Jules en entraînant son frère en le tirant par le manchon de sa tunique.

Bien plus en colère que honteux, les deux hommes quittèrent les lieux au pas de course. William attendit de ne plus les entendre avant de partir à la recherche de Sorel et de la jeune femme à qui il avait bien l'intention de donner la fessée. En arrivant devant la porte de sa chambre où il croyait clairement avoir entendu un fracas assourdissant, William attendit quelques secondes avant d'entrer, certain qu'à cause de sa connaissance des lieux, elle avait un sérieux avantage sur lui. En effet, dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, il la reçut dans ses bras alors qu'elle tentait de fuir et eut tout juste de temps d'apercevoir le corps de Sorel gisant par terre assommé, entouré des débris du vase qu'elle avait cassé sur sa tête. Refermant ses bras autour d'elle pour la retenir, il évita de justesse le coup qu'elle tentait de lui donner dans les parties.

_-Arrêtez, je vous en prie. Je ne cherche qu'à vous aider!_ L'implora-t-il en la tenant maintenant à bout de bras.

_-Je vous ai entendu ordonner à Sorel de me conduire dans la chambre du roi… _L'accusa-t-elle en hurlant.

_-C'est ce que je voulais que les deux autres croient voyons. Vous n'êtes pas dans la chambre du roi que je sache. Vous êtes dans la mienne. _Argumenta-t-il encore.

_-Faux!_ Hurla-t-elle à son tour. _C'était la chambre de ma mère!_ Ajouta-t-elle en lui donnant un solide coup de pied sur le tibia.

-_Sorcière!_ Hurla le Général en se pliant en deux pour se frotter la jambe.

Ne se préoccupant plus de William qui marchait en claudiquant vers Sorel qui était toujours inconscient, Élisabeth s'écrasa au sol et se mit à pleurer silencieusement, les deux mains passées sous son voile.

_-Pourquoi c'est toujours moi que vous frappez… _Geignit l'aide de camp d'un ton hargneux en direction de la jeune femme en se frottant la tête.

_-Sorel, je vais devoir retourner là-bas… _Lui apprit le Général en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se lever.

_-Non. Il n'est pas question que je reste seul avec elle… _Protesta celui-ci en retournant vers la porte.

_-Jules et Victor vont s'empresser d'aller prévenir le roi… _Se justifia William.

_-Que me veut le roi? _S'enquit Élisabeth en relevant son voile.

_-Alfred ne sait pas que vous êtes la princesse… _Lui expliqua le Général en espérant qu'elle ne pousserait pas plus loin son questionnement.

_-Général, allez-y, retournez au banquet. J'ai une idée. Vous allez dire au roi que la fille est dans sa chambre et qu'elle sera prête dans 30 minutes. _Lui suggéra Sorel tout en utilisant son mouchoir pour éponger le sang qui s'échappait de sa tempe gauche et faire pression sur sa blessure.

_-Mais pourquoi? _S'inquiéta la princesse.

_-Dans quelques minutes, je vais aller vous retrouver et prétendre qu'elle a pris la fuite… _

_-Et ta blessure servira de preuve. _Compléta William à la place de Sorel. _Très bien. Bonne idée. Et vous princesse, vous allez restez ici._ L'intima-t-il. _Ne sortez de cette chambre sous aucun prétexte._ Ajouta-t-il en pinçant les lèvres. S'étonnant de la voir acquiescer dans sourciller, le Général fronça les sourcils, puis haussa les épaules avant de s'en retourner vers la porte.

Dès que le jeune homme fut sorti de la pièce, la princesse n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, se releva et se me mit à fouiller partout autour d'elle, sans se soucier de l'air étonné de Sorel.

_-Aidez-moi puisque vous en mourez d'envie, mais je vous en prie Sorel cessez de me regarder bêtement._

_-Que cherchez-vous au juste?_

_-Mes lettres de noblesse._

Pendant ce temps dans la salle du banquet, le roi Alfred profitait de tous les divertissements que les villageois avaient eu le temps de lui préparer. Il buvait plus que de raison et mangeait avec appétit.

_-Général, où étiez-vous passé?_ Lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'il le vit revenir dans la salle.

_-J'ai été prévenu par mon aide de camp que la jeune femme que vous recherchiez a été retrouvée. Je suis allée la convaincre d'aller vous attendre dans votre chambre… _Mentit William sans lui cacher totalement qu'il désapprouvait son mépris pour les femmes.

«_Il eut été trop risqué que je paraisse heureux pour lui!»_ Songea-t-il en reprenant la place à table.

_-Hum! Quelle efficacité tout à coup William. Vous m'aimez un peu ou vous avez peur de moi? _Lui demanda-t-il en levant son verre dans sa direction.

_-Sans doute un peu les deux… _Admit William en imitant son geste.

_-Est-elle aussi belle que dans mon souvenir? _S'enquit le roi.

_-Bien plus, si vous voulez mon avis… Les deux hommes qui avaient mis la main dessus et ont bien failli succomber à ses charmes… _Lui raconta le Général.

_-C'est donc une pièce de choix… Il me tarde d'aller la retrouver. Oh, n'oubliez pas de dire à votre aide de champ de repasser dans ma chambre aux petites heures du matin. Lorsque j'en aurai fini avec elle…_

_-À vos ordres…_

_-En passant Général Darcy, avez-vous eu autant de succès en recherchant la princesse? _Lui demanda alors Alfred.

_-Non. Il semble qu'elle ait réussi à s'enfuir. Je dirais qu'elle s'en est allée à l'Ouest, si elle est intelligente…_

_-À votre réussite William…_

Portant son verre à sa bouche contre son gré, William guettait l'arrivée de son aide de champ se préparant mentalement à feindre la surprise. Lorsque le plat de résistance fut amené devant Alfred, celui-ci se leva afin de s'adresser à tous ses invités. William serra les lèvres en l'écoutant. Il n'y a pas à dire, il avait toujours admiré la prestance d'Alfred. La même impression de puissance émanait de lui, là maintenant alors qu'il déclinait un discours aussi chaleureux et inspiré à tous ses sujets sans en penser un seul mot. William se revit alors cinq ans plus tôt, alors qu'il était encore ce jeune et fougueux soldat qui s'était engagé à servir ce roi dont tous disait le plus grand bien.

Il avait été ému surtout lorsque ce même roi Alfred s'était avancé vers lui pour lui rendre hommage. Comme il avait désenchanté depuis, au fil des années et des batailles qu'il avait gagné pour ce même roi, en découvrant qu'il ne respectait rien, ni personne. Dans les coulisses du pouvoir comme dans la vie quotidienne, il était aussi vil que cruel.

Combien de fois n'avait-il pas songé à déserter pour aller offrir ses services à un meilleur roi? N'avait-il pas été bien près de le faire d'ailleurs après cette première fois où son souverain l'avait fait quérir en pleine nuit pour lui ordonner de disposer du corps affaibli de cette jeune pucelle qu'il avait lui-même conduite à sa chambre au début de la soirée.

La discussion qui avait suivie le lendemain entre les deux hommes, avait celé à jamais le sort de William, s'assurant son entière obéissance. Alfred connaissait l'existence de Georgianna qui était de dix ans sa cadette et lui promettait milles tortures s'il advenait que son meilleur chevalier désertât.

_-Partir avec elle? N'y songe même pas William. Ailleurs, vous ne seriez jamais en paix. Je vous pourchasserai… _

Tout, tout s'était joué ce jour-là. Son destin et celui de sa cadette. Avec le temps, toutefois, il avait fini par se convaincre qu'en restant à son service, il pouvait à tout le moins réparer certaines situations derrière son dos ou encore tenter de l'empêcher de commettre d'autres crimes en l'influençant. Voilà pourquoi il avait accepté avec gratitude qu'il le nommât Général et lui offrit de commander son armée. Mais la plupart du temps, comme ce soir, William avait honte de lui. Le seul endroit où il retrouvait son âme et son cœur d'antan c'était à la guerre. Là où il pouvait agir seul et sans contrainte.

Le dessert arrivant, William fut tiré de sa longue réflexion. Surpris de ne pas voir arriver Sorel, le Général se leva pour la seconde fois et se rendit immédiatement dans l'aile Ouest, là où il avait laissé son aide de camp avec la jeune femme. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que tout était sans dessus dessous dans la chambre et que ni la princesse, ni son aide de camp n'étaient là. Inquiet et habitué à prendre des décisions rapides, William fit le tour des chambres en finissant par celle du roi. De plus en plus inquiet, il revint dans la salle du banquet quelques minutes plus tard, résigné à attendre que Sorel se manifeste de lui-même. C'est alors qu'il constata que le roi Alfred circulait près de chaque table en compagnie d'une jeune femme vêtue d'une éblouissante robe écarlate, qu'il s'empressait de présenter aux nobles de sa cour.

Examinant la jeune femme qu'il ne voyait que de loin, William acquit la certitude qu'elle devait à tout le moins être d'une beauté à couper le souffle en étudiant la réaction de tout ceux à qui elle était présentée. Regagnant d'un pas mesuré un place d'où il aurait la certitude d'être mieux placé pour l'observer, William remarqua alors Sorel qui faisait le pied de grue derrière son siège et qu'il lui faisait signe de regarder la nouvelle venue plus attentivement.

Sa robe était flamboyante, juste assez ajustée et suffisamment ample pour laisser deviner ses formes toutes en rondeur. Ses yeux étaient aussi bruns que ses cheveux qu'elle portait légèrement remontés sur la tête. Mais c'est en entendant son rire, qu'il la reconnût réellement, recevant un coup au cœur. Une terreur sans nom s'empara de lui, au moins aussi intense que la colère qu'il nourrissait envers son aide de camp qui n'avait pas suivi ses instructions.

_**...À suivre...**_

_**Qui me voit venir... qui me connait assez pour deviner la suite?  
**_

_**Miriamme  
**_


	4. Une Tour contre un Fou

**En pleine possession de ses moyens la princesse? Hum... pas certaine. Et je suis contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à penser cela. Toutefois, comme elle apprend vite et bénéficie d'un certain soutien, elle devrait tirer son épingle du jeu non? Pas certaine non plus. Enfin, vous verrez... ****Merci Gridaille (pour l'information sur l'aboubement -le changement est fait tout comme le café qui s'est transformé en vin chaud épicé). En passant, je suis également enseignante, mais au primaire. Merci à Libra10, Marie-Paule, Laurence, Calazzi et toutes celles qui prennent le temps de me manifester leur intérêt d'une manière ou d'une autre. Bonne lecture. Miriamme**_**  
**_

_**Quatrième partie**_

Le Général n'eut toutefois pas le temps de tenir compte d'aucune des deux émotions qui se disputait son cœur (la jalousie et la colère) puisque le roi Alfred et la princesse Élisabeth arrivaient devant lui.

_-Princesse Élisabeth, laissez moi vous présenter le Général de mon armée, William Darcy._

_-Enchanté Général. J'ai cru comprendre que c'est vous qui avez gagné mon Château pour votre roi… _

_-Château que nous avons trouvé souillé du sang de ses habitants… _Grommela le Général en prenant bien garde de plaquer un sourire de convenance sur son visage.

_-Attention… Général, vous allez faire peur à cette charmante et ravissante jeune femme. Oh, William_, lui dit-il en tirant sur sa capuche pour le rapprocher de lui : _en passant, il va sans dire que vous pouvez laisser tomber les recherches. L'espion que vous recherchez a sûrement déjà quitté nos mûrs… _

Le couple continuait sa ronde sous le regard mauvais du Général qui ne pouvait endiguer le flot de ressentiments qui l'étouffait en voyant son roi poser un bras possessif dans le dos de la princesse afin de la guider dans la pièce. Il ferma les yeux, soupira bruyamment et porta son verre à sa bouche sans quitter une seule seconde le couple des yeux.

Derrière lui, Sorel attendait sagement d'avoir l'occasion de lui parler. Lorsque le couple royal se fut éloigné et qu'une place se libéra à la gauche de William, son aide de camp en profita pour se glisser à ses côtés.

_-N'attends pas de félicitations de ma part! _Lui dit William sans même tourner dans tête dans sa direction.

_-Mais… _

_-Je t'avais ordonné de ne pas lui laisser…_

_-Je sais! _Le coupa Sorel le prenant par surprise._ Mais à qui devais-je obéir selon vous? À un Général où à un membre de la royauté?_

_-Aussitôt qu'il en aura l'occasion… Alfred lui fera subir la même chose que Bastien…_

_-En êtes-vous sûr? _S'enquit Sorel avant de poursuivre en voyant son maître tourner la tête vers lui : _Mais enfin, regardez-les mon Général, les choses se passent plutôt bien pour l'instant, vous ne trouvez pas?_

Regardant en direction du couple à nouveau, William surprit la princesse alors qu'elle éclatait de rire suite à une remarque que venait de lui faire Alfred. Le ressentiment, la jalousie et la peur avaient beau cohabiter en lui, le Général n'eut d'autre choix que d'admettre qu'il n'avait jamais vu le roi agir ainsi avec une femme.

«_Se pourrait-il qu'il fut tombé amoureux? Réellement amoureux_? Se demanda-t-il. _Après tout, Alfred avait connu tellement de femmes, et quelques unes même dont la beauté était supérieure à celle d'Élisabeth. Son intérêt pour la princesse était-il dû à l'heureux mariage qu'offrait la combinaison «beauté et royauté» qu'elle seule pouvait offrir à ce roi pervers qui ne révélait sa vraie nature que dans les coulisses du pouvoir?»_

La pensée qu'Alfred puisse être réellement épris de la jeune femme pleine d'esprit qu'il avait rencontré le premier avait non seulement l'avantage d'offrir une chance de bonheur à la jeune femme ce que William ne pouvait qu'approuver, mais lui permettait également de se remettre à espérer que le roi devinsse enfin le souverain juste et magnanime dont le peuple se languissait.

_-Vous pourrez enfin vous détendre Général et profiter de la vie à votre tour. _Insista Sorel en lui montrant comment les nobles qui gravitaient autour du roi avaient l'air d'approuver son choix.

Peu enclin à se divertir à cause du spectacle douloureux auquel il assistait comme on subit la torture, William se tourna vers sa voisine de droite et s'interdit définitivement de lorgner en direction du roi et de la princesse.

_-Princesse Élisabeth, votre venue me ravit. Où étiez vous passée? Et surtout, pour quelle raison êtes-vous venue vers moi? _S'enquit Alfred en entraînant la jeune femme sur le balcon ouvert où elle consentit à le suivre, uniquement parce qu'elle avait compris qu'ils y seraient vus par l'ensemble des membres de sa cour.

_-Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer que votre frère avait l'intention de m'épouser… _Lui apprit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

_-Vous étiez son passeport pour la royauté… _Admit Alfred en posant sa main sur le bord du mur tout près de la sienne.

_-Justement oui. Lorsque j'ai compris que telle était son intention, j'ai pris la fuite._

_-Ce qui explique qu'il se soit défoulé sur votre père et sur tous les habitants du Château. Je reconnais bien là mon frère… mais heureusement pour vous… il semble qu'il ait été poignardé par une conquête en pleine nuit._

_-Oui, j'ai eu vent de cette affaire et de votre venue. J'ai attendu que vous soyez installé, puis, comme j'ai également reçu des rapports très positifs sur la façon dont vous menez vos affaires, j'ai cru que ce serait une bonne idée que les sujets de mon royaume voient que nous nous entendons bien. _Lui expliqua-t-elle lui confirmant, hors de tout doute qu'elle n'était pas qu'une belle femme, mais qu'elle était au moins aussi intelligente qu'un homme.

_-Grâce à votre intervention en tout cas, et c'est tout à votre honneur, vos sujets cesseront de me voir comme un envahisseur malveillant…_

_-Puissiez-vous être tel que vous le paraissez Alfred, _ajouta Élisabeth en posant sa main sur le sienne.

_-Comment pouvez-vous en douter. _Se plaignit-il en se tournant pour lui faire face.

_-Votre frère aussi m'avait fait une très bonne impression au début…_

_-Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir… _Ajouta le roi en levant soulevant délicatement sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres sans la quitter des yeux.

Surprise de n'éprouver aucune sensation qu'elles soient agréables ou désagréables à son contact, Élisabeth repensa alors à l'éclair qui lui avait traversé le ventre lorsque le Général l'avait touchée au moment où elle s'était retrouvée devant lui sur son destrier. Comment savoir si cette sensation était née à cause du danger imminent ou provoquée par une certaine attirance qui existait entre elle et le Général. Déterminée à tirer ce mystère au clair, Élisabeth sourit au roi et lui annonça : _Alfred, _j_'aimerais bien rester quelques jour si vous me le permettez… Vous serait-il possible de mettre une femme de chambre à ma disposition? Je préfère avoir une jeune femme à mon service en tout temps. Mon père n'étant plus de ce monde… j'ai besoin d'un chaperon. Cela me sera utile pour les moments où vous voudrez vous entretenir avec moi…_

_-Bien entendu, j'y verrai avec mon Général. Il est de loin le mieux placé pour vous satisfaire._

_-Si personne n'est disponible, vous pourriez toujours lui demander d'être présent lors de nos entretiens… _Lança Élisabeth avant de s'esclaffer, devinant que l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, ne pouvait pas y voir la même chose qu'elle.

«_Sorel aurait compris, lui_» Songea-t-elle en serrant les lèvres.

_-J'imagine déjà sa réponse… _S'esclaffa tout de même Alfred la prenant par surprise.

_-Alors voilà, je vous fais confiance pour me trouver quelqu'un. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais me retirer. Croyez-vous que ma chambre soit encore disponible?_

_-Je vais envoyer quelqu'un vous la faire préparer. Restez ici avec moi tant que ce n'est pas fait. Après tout, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de danser avec vous._

Quelques minutes plus tard, toujours dans la salle centrale.

_-Général?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sorel? _Rétorqua bêtement William à son aide de camp.

_-Le roi m'a ordonné de faire libérer la chambre de la princesse. Il souhaite aussi que lui trouviez une femme de chambre. Il semble qu'elle ait l'intention de rester quelques jours…_

_-Quoi? Mais c'est de la folie?_

_-Contentez-vous donc d'obéir aux ordres pour une fois… _Lui suggéra Sorel.

Une fois que la chambre de la princesse eut été vérifiée par ses hommes, William se rendit dans la cuisine et demanda à parler à Nadine, l'intendante en chef. Lorsque cette dernière apprit que la princesse cherchait une femme de chambre qui pourrait également lui servir de chaperon, elle pensa immédiatement à deux jeunes femmes nouvellement arrivées et les présenta au Général qui prit le temps de parler à chacune d'elle avant de choisir la plus expérimentée des deux. Il demanda ensuite à son aide de camp d'aller lui montrer où était la chambre de la princesse alors que lui-même se chargerait d'aller prévenir le roi que le nécessaire avait été fait.

En regagnant la salle du banquet, William chercha le couple royal des yeux et constata qu'Alfred était encore sur la piste de danse avec Élisabeth. La paire parfaite qu'ils formaient était sans conteste la mieux assortie qui soit. L'espoir de pouvoir enfin avoir accès à des années de paix à servir un souverain inspirant renaissait en lui avec la même intensité que la jalousie l'étreignait. Jamais dans le passé, cette combinaison d'émotions ne s'était manifestée en lui. William comprit alors que bien qu'il en ait eu quelques fois l'impression, il n'avait tout simplement jamais été amoureux. Certes, il avait désiré des femmes, avait éprouvé de la reconnaissance envers celles qui lui avait donné du bon temps, mais n'avait jamais ressenti cette douleur, cette pulsion ancestrale dont les tenants et les aboutissants ne pouvaient que conduire aux pires extrémités. Ruminant dans son coin, il attendit que la musique se terminât et que le couple se sépare avant de s'approcher de son roi.

_-Oh, alors Général, avez-vous réussi à trouver une dame de compagnie pour ma charmante partenaire?_

_-En effet,_ répondit William en s'inclinant en signe de respect devant Alfred d'abord, puis devant Élisabeth : _Mais je suis surtout là pour prévenir la princesse Élisabeth que sa chambre est prête et qu'une jeune femme l'attend pour l'aider à se préparer pour la nuit._

_-Mais je commence seulement à m'amuser… _Rétorqua la jeune femme sans quitter William des yeux. _Merci Général,_ ajouta-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Alfred pour le prévenir : _Je préfère rester encore un peu…_

_-Oh, pardon Élisabeth, c'est que voyez-vous, j'avais promis de danser avec la fille de la baronne DeBourg, une très vieille amie. Il faut dire que depuis votre arrivée, j'ai négligé toutes les autres femmes. Je vais donc aller la rejoindre, danser avec sa fille pour tenir mes engagements, après quoi je reviendrai près de vous. Mais j'y pense Général, puisque vous êtes là, faites donc un tour sur la piste de danse avec la princesse…_

_-Ce sera un honneur Général, _prétendit la princesse en plongeant dans une profonde révérence devant lui.

Dès que le roi se fut éloigné, William s'approcha de la jeune femme et se mit en position pour les premiers pas de la danse. Dès qu'il en eut l'occasion, il la prévint: _Si vous voulez mon avis, vous jouez avec le feu…_

_-Je n'ai que faire de votre avis… _Le coupa-t-elle en se renfrognant.

_-Votre père n'aurait pas voulu que vous soyez seule ici…_

_-Laissez mon père tranquille… _Le harangua-t-elle :_ il a été assez bête pour se faire tuer et me laisser seule ici alors je me passerai de son avis._

_-Alfred n'est pas digne de vous! _Lui souffla William à l'oreille en profitant du moment où la danse le menât à passer derrière elle.

_-C'est à mes sujets que je dois penser désormais, non à moi …_

_-Vos sujets sont tous morts majesté… _Lui rappela William.

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de me dicter ma conduite? Vous n'avez aucune autorité légale sur ma personne… _L'intima-t-elle.

_-Bon sang Élisabeth, je ne cherche qu'à vous aider… _

_-Je suis parfaitement capable de prendre soins de moi…_

_-Vous m'avez prouvé le contraire à deux reprises…_

Cessant automatiquement de danser, Élisabeth releva bravement la tête et le regarda directement dans les yeux pour lui dire : _Ne vous mettez pas en travers de mon chemin, autrement…_

N'attendant pas la fin de la chanson, la princesse plongea dans une longue révérence, se redressa lentement puis tourna définitivement le dos au Général avant de retourner à sa place au bout de la longue table.

Élisabeth savait bien que le Général avait raison, qu'elle prenait un gros risque en accordant aussi facilement sa confiance à un roi dont, somme toute, elle ne savait rien. Mais n'était-ce pas justement pour cela qu'elle avait mis ses lettres de noblesse bien à l'abri avec l'aide de Sorel en lui faisant jurer de n'en parler à personne, pas même à son maître, même si elle avait compris depuis bien longtemps que William était différent des autres. Après tout, il n'avait jamais tenté d'abuser d'elle alors qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Tout récemment encore, il avait également refusé de la livrer au roi, alors qu'elle était au Château et se faisait passer pour une ouvrière. Cet homme était un mystère au moins aussi grand que le roi, mais elle savait que sa situation précaire la contraignait à dépenser tout d'abord son énergie à découvrir qui était l'homme qui se cachait derrière Alfred. Pour ce faire, elle avait bien l'intention de rester quelques jours, le temps de voir comment Alfred allait se comporter non seulement avec elle, mais avec tous ceux dont il était responsable. Peu importe ce qu'en dirait le Général.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle fit connaissance avec Soniya, la jeune femme choisie par le Général pour lui servir de chaperon. Elle comprit rapidement pourquoi ce noble jeune homme avait considéré cette femme et pas une autre en constatant à quel point celle-ci était de nature timide, mais extrêmement maternelle.

Une fois au lit, Élisabeth ne put s'empêcher de comparer les bruits nocturnes qui se présentaient à ses oreilles à ceux qu'elle entendait auparavant, lorsque son père était encore en vie et que le royaume n'était l'objet d'aucune menace.

De son côté, William attendit que le roi eut pris congé de l'ensemble de ses invités avant d'aller se coucher lui-même. Il s'estimait chanceux d'avoir pris possession de la chambre de la défunte reine puisqu'il savait que la chambre de la princesse et la sienne possédaient une porte intérieure (les deux étant du même côté alors que celle du roi était à l'autre bout du corridor). Il serait à même d'intervenir si la princesse avait besoin d'aide. Toutefois, il ne put faire autrement – puisqu'il était de nature pessimiste - de se demander ce qu'il adviendrait de la jeune femme si elle décidait de les suivre dans deux jours dans le royaume des montagnes. Là où un peuple entier souffrait sous la gouverne d'un souverain insensible et uniquement préoccupé par le pouvoir et par ses ramifications.

Le roi Alfred de son côté resta éveillé de longues minutes dans son lit à repenser à la princesse et surtout à son entrée spectaculaire qu'il devinait tout sauf spontanée. Gagner sa confiance devenait donc son objectif à court terme puisque cela lui simplifierait beaucoup les choses.

«_Je l'inviterai pendant quelques temps à venir séjourner dans les montagnes avec moi. Je n'aurai qu'à suggérer à Élisabeth de placer temporairement le Duc de Boterne sur le trône en tant que régent» _songea-t-il.

La noblesse d'âme et la grâce de la princesse favoriserait un rapprochement avec son propre peuple. Une fois marié avec elle, après tout, il ne doutait aucunement de ses chances de réussir à la convaincre, il espérait bien pouvoir assurer sa descendance par la naissance d'un premier né mâle. La tête remplie de ces beaux projets, il plongea dans le monde du rêve, non sans avoir songé à la dernière jeune femme qu'il avait eu dans son lit et avec laquelle il avait poussé le jeu aussi loin qu'il le voulait.

_«Devrais-je également renoncer à ça?_ _Non, définitivement pas. Sorel et William m'assisteront encore, ils n'ont pas le choix.»_

Les bruits de pas dans le corridor réveillèrent Élisabeth très tôt le lendemain. Avec l'aide de sa femme de chambre, elle choisit sa tenue en tenant compte des activités prévues la veille avec Alfred, c'est-à-dire, la visite des villages environnants. Les deux femmes quittèrent la chambre en même temps et se rendirent dans la salle où Élisabeth avait l'habitude de prendre son petit déjeuner avec son père. Alfred était déjà là lorsqu'elles entrèrent. Il interrompt aussitôt sa conversation avec William, se leva et vint lui tendre la main pour la conduire à ses côtés.

_-J'espère que vous avez bien dormi? _S'enquit-il en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

_-Très bien merci et vous majesté?_

_-Plutôt bien. J'ai discuté avec mon Général, ce dernier suggère que nous ne nous éloignions pas trop._

_-À moins d'avoir une escorte évidemment. _Ajouta William en saluant la princesse en se penchant légèrement_. Le royaume regorge de bandits de toute sorte…_

-_Je comprends la nécessité d'avoir une escorte bien entendu, mais je suis en désaccord avec votre vision des choses Général Darcy_. _S'il y a des bandits sur mes terres…_ S'arrêtant soudainement, elle se tourna stratégiquement vers Alfred et se reprit : _Pardon majesté, j'oublie que ce sont vos terres désormais…_ Revenant vers William, elle poursuivit : _Alors, s'il y a des bandits sur ces terres, ils arrivent d'ailleurs et ont profités du conflit actuel pour s'implanter…_

_-Pardonnez-moi majesté, je ne voulais surtout pas vous offenser. _Rétorqua William sans quitter la jeune femme des yeux.

_-Décidément quel caractère! Ça me plait beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Qu'à cela ne tienne! Général, préparez donc une escorte. Une dizaine de soldats devrait suffire. Et vous en ferez partie… _Trancha Alfred tout sourire.

S'abaissant respectueusement pour saluer son roi, William quitta la pièce, non sans avoir jeté un œil lourd de sens en direction d'Élisabeth. La jeune femme était tellement irritée par l'attitude hautaine et condescendante de celui-ci qu'elle se fit violence et se tourna résolument vers le roi pour lui accorder tout l'attention qu'il méritait.

_-Vous êtes encore plus belle qu'hier soir Élisabeth, _la complimenta-t-il.

_-Et vous aussi flatteur…_

_-Me suivrez-vous dans les montagnes? J'aimerais beaucoup vous faire découvrir mon domaine…_

_-Quoi?_

_-Je veux que vous veniez avec moi._

_-Je vais y réfléchir Alfred… mais c'est qu'il y a tant à faire ici… _

_-Je songeais justement à cela en me réveillant ce matin. Que diriez-vous si je laissais quelques seigneurs en charge de la reconstruction de ce qui a été détruit? Vous seriez ainsi libérée de cette pénible responsabilité et aurez l'occasion de venir avec moi. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir Élisabeth que je suis à la recherche d'une épouse actuellement… _Lui apprit-il en saisissant sa main.

_-Est-ce une offre ferme où vous confiez-vous à moi comme à une amie…_

_-Non, je vous offre mon cœur et mon royaume Élisabeth, si vous voulez de l'un comme de l'autre…_

_-Je suis très touchée par votre proposition… je me réserve toutefois le droit d'y réfléchir… _Répondit-elle en reprenant sa main.

_-Et cette réflexion durera combien de temps?_

_-Laissez-moi parler aux gens de votre peuple… on apprend beaucoup de chose sur un souverain lorsqu'on discute avec son peuple…_

_-Mon peuple a beaucoup souffert Élisabeth. Vous savez, mon père n'était pas très aimé. Et comme vous avez déjà rencontré mon frère vous comprenez ce que je veux dire. Mon père était encore pire que lui… _

_-Alfred, soyez certain que l'homme que j'épouserai ne saura appartenir à cette catégorie d'homme…_

_-Alors me voilà rassuré…_

Dès que leur petit groupe se fut mis en mouvement, Élisabeth ne put se retenir d'observer l'ensemble des chevaliers qui les entouraient, le Général en tête. Celui-ci montait une magnifique bête noire sur laquelle Élisabeth s'était déjà retrouvée le jour où elle avait servi de monnaie d'échange contre son propre Château. La même sensation de chaleur se diffusa dans son bas ventre à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Sentant ses joues devenir chaudes et ses mains moites, Élisabeth posa ses yeux ailleurs que sur l'homme qui provoquait sans le savoir cet étrange phénomène et regarda plutôt son voisin de droite qui avait également très fière allure.

L'armure rutilante du roi Alfred était en tout point identique à celle de son frère Bastien, mais leur silhouette différaient tellement que la jeune femme ne put que souhaiter que leurs caractères fussent eux aussi dissemblables.

_«Serait-ce une bonne idée de le suivre dans les montages?_ Se demanda-t-elle en lui souriant. _S'il s'avère aussi décevant que son frère, en le gardant ici le plus longtemps possible, j'ai l'avantage de connaître assez le territoire pour me cacher_. Le père Marius avait heureusement veillé à tout. _Alors que je n'aurais pas la moindre chance si je me trouvait sur les terres d'Alfred.»_

«_Une princesse ne se marie jamais par amour ma chère fille! _Entendit-elle résonner dans sa tê cruelle que lui avait lancé son père lors leur dernier entretien. _Les femmes ne choisissent que très rarement leurs époux de toute façon. En général, si une femme tombe amoureuse, c'est tout simplement parce que ses parents ont bien choisi._» Lui avait-il expliqué ensuite quelques heures avant sa mort. Il avait donc tenté de lui imposer sa vision des choses sans toutefois lui accorder le même privilège, voire le même droit. Poussant un profond soupir qui n'échappa ni à Alfred, ni même à William qui avait ralenti la cadence de son destrier et qui s'approchait de son souverain pour lui parler, Élisabeth se fit la promesse de tout faire pour prendre sa destinée en main, déterminée à ce qu'aucun homme ne puisse plus jamais la soumettre.

Elle placerait ses pièces sur l'échiquier du pouvoir de manière stratégique, étudierait son ennemi, utiliserait même ses charmes s'il le fallait, afin que plus jamais elle ne se retrouve dans une position de faiblesse à cause d'un homme fusse-t-il roi ou bien simple chevalier.

_-Notre première destination sera la commanderie dirigée par le père Marius._ Annonça William en réglant le pas de son destrier sur celui du roi.

Ayant été prévenu à l'avance de la venue du nouveau souverain du royaume, le père Marius attendait déjà devant la grille du monastère lorsque leur petite procession y arriva cinq minutes plus tard.

_-Princesse Élisabeth, Majesté,_ Les salua le vieil homme en s'inclinant bien bas devant Alfred qui venait de mettre pied à terre. _Bienvenue dans la commanderie du royaume de Grés._

-_Mon père, laissez-moi vous présenter l'un de mes plus fidèle sujet, le Duc de Boterne, l'homme qui prendra temporairement en charge la gestion de ce royaume pendant que votre charmante princesse visitera le mien. Une union entre nous deux étant maintenant envisagée, il est tout à fait souhaitable qu'elle accomplisse ce voyage. _

Élisabeth demeura impassible lorsqu'elle sentit le regard méprisant que jeta sur elle le Général en s'emparant des rênes de son cheval.

_-Il faut bien que je la présente à ses futurs sujets. Quand à vous, père Marius, j'espère que consentirez à aider le Duc à accomplir sa tâche pendant notre absence…_

_-Je ferai tout ce que la princesse m'ordonnera de faire… _Répondit le vieux moine en ouvrant la marche en direction du bâtiment principal du monastère.

-_Soyez béni mon père._ Lui répondit Élisabeth en se penchant pour baiser l'anneau qu'il portait au doigt en signe de respect.

Pendant que le roi présentait officiellement le Duc de Boterne aux autres moines qui les attendaient dans la pièce, le Général s'approcha discrètement de la princesse pour lui glisser à l'oreille.

_-Vous n'avez pas promis de l'épouser, j'espère? _S'enquit-il à voix basse.

_-Je refuse d'en discuter avec vous! _Rétorqua-t-elle en gardant les yeux fixés sur le roi tandis qu'il s'entretenait avec les moines.

_-Vous ne devez surtout pas lui faire confiance… _Ajouta William gravement.

_-Quel drôle de Général faites-vous? Pourquoi servir Alfred si votre opinion sur lui est ainsi faite?_

_-Il est parfois plus dangereux de partir que de rester… _Conclut-il devinant qu'il venait d'atteindre cette frontière sensible qui existe entre «_trop en dire_» et «_pas assez_».

Lorsqu'il se fut éloigné d'elle, la princesse Élisabeth se retrouva aussi confuse que lors de sa discussion avec Sorel après qu'ils eussent mis la main sur la dernière copie qui existait de ses lettres de noblesse. Lui aussi, lui avait fait promettre de se méfier du roi et surtout de ses promesses.

«_Que reprochaient-ils donc tous les deux à Alfred pour le dénigrer à ce point? _Se demanda-t-elle. Mais n'était-ce pas normal de se méfier de la royauté pour qui la servait? Et puis d'ailleurs qu'avait-elle à craindre d'un homme qui était son égal et qui se déclarait prêt à l'épouser? Sans compter que ses lettres de noblesse étaient en sureté grâce à Sorel. Poussant du revers de la main les autres questions sans réponses qui se bousculaient au portique de sa pensée, la princesse alla s'installer directement à la droite de celui dont on lui répétait sans cesse de se tenir loin.

Remarquant la présence soudaine de la jeune femme à ses côté, Alfred lui prit galamment la main et la porta à ses lèvres.

-_Douce Élisabeth, William vient de m'informer que nous devons maintenant nous rendre au village._ _D'après ses sources, il y a une excellente auberge où nous pourrons tous nous sustenter avant de poursuivre nos visites._

_-Si vous parlez de «__**La rumeur affamée**__» alors oui, vous avez raison. Le couple qui tient l'endroit est très sympathique._

_-Alors qu'attendons-nous? _Lui demanda le roi en lui offrant son bras.

Une fois arrivés dans l'établissement dont la réputation n'était plus à faire, la princesse s'empressa de se rendre à la cuisine afin de discuter avec les propriétaires qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours puis revint dans la salle où Alfred avait déjà pris place. Les deux filles du propriétaire arrivèrent rapidement avec des pichets de bières. Après être allée offrir un boc au roi Alfred et à Élisabeth en tout premier lieu afin de se conformer au sacro saint protocole, Élisabeth remarqua que le Général fut le seul à refuser le verre que lui tendait la cadette.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres une seconde plus tard lorsqu'elle constata qu'il ne fut pas sensible non plus à la beauté juvénile de la mignonne Amélia qui tentait pourtant d'attirer son attention.

Écoutant d'une oreille distraite les commentaires insipides que le Duc de Boterne faisait sur tout ce qu'il voyait, Élisabeth remercia Amélia lorsqu'elle revint la voir pour lui apporter un bol de bouillon de légumes que sa mère réussissait à merveille. Portant sa cuillère à sa bouche en soufflant sur le bouillon fumant pour le refroidir, Élisabeth surprit le regard entendu que le Duc échangea avec Alfred tandis qu'ils lorgnaient tous deux avec convoitise la silhouette plus que féminine de la belle Amélia. Élisabeth frissonna en reconnaissant ce regard là. Celui-là même que Bastien avait posé sur elle en entrant dans la tente ce fameux soir où elle avait cru mourir.

_-Vous avez raison chère amie, cet endroit mérite vraiment qu'on s'y arrête_! Lui concéda alors Alfred en la sortant de sa torpeur.

_-Merci Amélia. Tu peux disposer._ Voyant que la jeune femme cherchait une excuse pour rester près de la table où étaient rassemblés d'aussi beaux spécimens mâles, Élisabeth ajouta : _Amélia, en discutant avec ton père à la cuisine tout à l'heure, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'aide._

-_Bien entendu majesté. Faites moi signe, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre…_ Ajouta la jeune fille avant de plonger dans une profonde révérence.

Sans émettre une seule parole, Alfred se contenta d'acquiescer réalisant juste à temps qu'il avait été à deux doigts de céder à son attirance pour les femmes du peuple et d'oublier celle – non moins jolie – qui lui tenait compagnie et qu'il devait à tout prix séduire.

Prenant congé une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le groupe se dirigea vers le cœur névralgique du village et entrèrent dans la maison du seigneur de Guêtre, un commerçant dont la fortune pouvait rivaliser avec celle d'un petit royaume. Ce dernier se montra aussi courtois qu'il pouvait l'être et promis au roi de soutenir le Duc de Boterne en leur absence.

Après avoir réalisé le même genre d'exercice dans les deux autres villages que comptait le royaume de Grés et dans les deux derniers monastères, Alfred décréta qu'il souhaitait rentrer au Château. Laissant le Duc discuter avec William, il revint chevaucher à côté d'Élisabeth, n'hésitant pas à ralentir la cadence afin qu'ils se retrouvassent lentement mais sûrement isolés des autres.

_-J'aime beaucoup votre royaume. À vrai dire, si le mien ne me donnait pas tant de tracas. Je considèrerais réellement venir m'installer ici avec vous… _La flatta-t-il d'entrée de jeu.

_-M'est avis que vous manqueriez rapidement d'espace et de divertissements._

_-Mais en même temps Élisabeth, j'ai tellement hâte que vous voyiez mon Château._ S'excita-t-il paraissant tout à coup beaucoup plus jeune. _Nous devrions nous mettre en route demain à la première heure… _

_-N'est-ce pas un peu vite? _Lui opposa-t-elle en s'esclaffant.

_-Non! J'ai déjà tout organisé avec William. Ce que j'aimerais, c'est que vous restiez au moins cinq jours. Au terme de ces cinq journées, j'ose espérer que vous me connaîtrez assez pour me donner une réponse à la question que je vous ai posée… _

_-Cinq journées pour décider de tout mon avenir… _Gémit-elle en regardant devant elle, constatant qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés du groupe pour que le Général jetât un regard soucieux dans leur direction.

_-Non, vous vous trompez. Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous devriez voir les choses. Du moins pas uniquement. Ces cinq journées, servirions à décider de tout NOTRE AVENIR. Nous sommes deux dans cette aventure…_

-_Oui._ Concéda-t-elle en souriant. _Mais c'est tout de même moi qui devrai quitter mon royaume pour aller vivre dans le vôtre. J'ai beaucoup plus à perdre que vous._

_-N'est-ce pas l'apanage de toutes les femmes que de devoir quitter son foyer pour celui de son mari._

_-Ça ne rend pas la chose plus facile pour autant… _S'attrista-t-elle en mettant son cheval au trot.

_-Élisabeth! _L'interpella Alfred en la rattrapant. _Vous prenez toute cette histoire beaucoup trop à cœur. Venez donc visiter mon royaume. Laissez mes sujets essayer de vous séduire. Et après, qui sait? La solution vous apparaîtra sans doute d'elle-même. _Termina-t-il, se voulant rassurant.

Se tournant vers le roi afin de sonder son visage et ses yeux, Élisabeth fut surprise de ce qu'elle y découvrit. _«Il semble réellement soucieux de me plaire!» _S'étonna-t-elle avant de prendre une décision et s'enquérir : _Avant de vous faire part de ma décision Alfred, puis-je savoir quel sort vous me réservez, si au-delà de ces cinq journées que vous m'accordez, je refuse de vous épouser?_

_-Je vous offrirai une escorte suffisante pour vous permettre de rentrer chez vous en toute sécurité. _Lui promit-il lui offrant son plus beau sourire et sans la quitter des yeux.

-_Voilà qui me satisfait. Merci Alfred. Alors c'est décidé, j'irai avec vous et je prendrai le temps de réfléchir à votre proposition._

_-Vous ne le regretterez pas, ma douce et belle Élisabeth._

_-J'y compte bien Alfred… j'y compte bien. _Ajouta-t-elle en déglutissant difficilement.

…**À suivre…**

**Alors, quelles sont celles qui comme moi, pensent qu'elle va s'en mordre les doigts?  
**

**Miriamme**_**  
**_


	5. Malchance ou maladresse?

**Élisabeth naïve? Certainement. Alfred vil et cruel? On le sait. Mais William, sait-on réellement tout de lui? Non, pas encore. Jour J où Élisabeth doit prendre sa décision... Alfred jouera-t-il des coudes? Élisabeth sera-t-elle poussée dans ses retranchements? Vous verrez bien. Merci à Gridaille, Libra10, Laura, Laurence, Calazzi et Marie-Paule (qui lit bien plus vite de son ombre - merci pour les traces que tu laisses ça et là) pour vos gentils commentaires. Bonne suite. Miriamme**_**  
**_

_**Sixième partie**_

Trois jours plus tard, Élisabeth avait rencontré presque tous les seigneurs qui avaient offert leur allégeance à Alfred et avait visité les six bourgades et l'unique commanderie du royaume des Montagnes, qui, il va sans dire, était beaucoup plus grande que celle dirigée par le père Marius dans le royaume de Grés.

Chaque village avait un aspect unique et était assez éloigné du Château qui pour sa part avait été érigé au cœur même des montagnes les plus élevés. De façon générale, la princesse constata que les habitants du Royaume des montagnes étaient beaucoup plus réservés que ceux de son propre territoire.

Ayant effectué la majorité de ses visites en compagnie de son prétendant, Élisabeth profitait de l'ensemble de ces déplacements pour l'observer et étudier son caractère afin d'être à même de prendre une décision qu'elle savait capitale non seulement pour elle mais également pour son peuple. Chaque fois, malgré elle, vraiment malgré elle, elle utilisait le Général William Darcy comme point de comparaison.

Bien que ce jeune noble demeurât un mystère entier pour elle à cause de son attitude froide et hautaine, Élisabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer surtout après avoir constaté à quel point le peuple des montagnes affichait une nette préférence pour lui alors qu'il gardait prudemment ses distances avec le roi Alfred. La majorité des enfants accouraient très facilement vers le Général alors qu'ils restaient accrochés aux jupes de leurs mères lorsque le roi les appelait à lui.

À l'aube de la cinquième journée, jour où elle s'était engagée à donner une réponse à Alfred (qu'elle soit positive ou négative), Élisabeth galopait en direction du village le plus éloigné, accompagnée exceptionnellement de Sorel à qui elle avait fait jurer de ne révéler à personne leur destination réelle. Dès que les mûrs du Château de pierres furent assez loin, les deux voyageurs s'écartèrent du chemin et ôtèrent leurs vêtements d'apparat. Élisabeth enfila une simple robe de paysanne empruntée à sa femme de chambre, tandis que Sorel personnifiait parfaitement son vieil époux.

Juste avant qu'ils ne reprissent la route, Élisabeth demanda l'aide de Sorel pour appliquer sur sa peau, une crème de couleur sombre qui lui donnerait à coup sûr l'allure d'une vieille dame. Elle termina leur transformation en déposant des cendres grisâtres dans sa chevelure, recouvrit ses cheveux courts de la coiffe traditionnelle des femmes mariées, puis ajouta quelques marques grisâtres sur le visage vieillissant de l'aide de camp du Général.

Leur départ, très matinal à la sauvette, devait être couvert par la femme de chambre d'Élisabeth de même que par Alfred avec qui elle avait négocié la permission d'aller visiter l'épouse d'un seigneur en qui elle savait qu'il avait pleinement confiance. «_Voilà ce que tous devaient croire d'ailleurs»_, avait-elle suggéré à Sorel lorsqu'ils avaient planifié cette sortie. Bien que le roi se fût farouchement opposé à cette idée dès le départ, Élisabeth avait réussi à le convaincre de la nécessité qu'il y avait de la laisser réaliser cette visite de courtoisie à une dame avec laquelle elle avait bien envie de tisser des liens.

_-Si je ne puis me promener dans vos montagnes aussi librement que je sur mes propres terres, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais même songer à vivre ici un jour, _avait-elle plaidé, consciente qu'elle lui en demandait beaucoup.

Lorsque le roi lui avait ensuite suggéré d'emmener le Général avec elle en guise d'escorte, Élisabeth s'était farouchement opposée à lui à nouveau, alléguant que puisque celui-ci était connu par tous, cela attirerait l'attention sur eux et entrerait en conflit avec son objectif qui était de circuler incognito.

Elle alla même jusqu'à ordonner à son prétendant de s'abstenir de prévenir son Général de son projet, certaine que s'il l'eut fait, celui-ci les aurait suivi à distance ou encore aurait désigné l'un de ses hommes pour s'en occuper.

Après avoir réussi à arracher à Alfred sa promesse de respecter son désir (bien qu'il jugeait l'expédition téméraire, dangereuse et craignit pour sa vie), Élisabeth fut si surprise par la sincérité qu'elle sentait poindre derrière son air inquiet qu'elle resta avec lui plus longtemps que d'ordinaire la veille de l'expédition et le laissa même exceptionnellement la reconduire jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque le couple royal s'arrêta devant les appartements de la princesse. Alfred posa timidement sa main sur la taille d'Élisabeth et la tira doucement vers lui. Reconnaissant dans ses prunelles la lueur familière du désir qui lui avait fait tant peur lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée entre les bras de Bastien, Élisabeth prit une grande inspiration et se résigna à soutenir le regard de l'homme dont le contact physique ne lui plaisait toujours pas.

Le roi pencha la tête et prit possession de ses lèvres tout en laissant échapper un soupir de satisfaction. Retenant son mouvement de recul, Élisabeth se tint parfaitement immobile permettant ainsi à Alfred d'approfondir son baiser, s'imaginant à tort qu'elle était toute disposée à offrir davantage. Lorsque sa langue chercha à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, Élisabeth se ferma comme une huître, repoussa doucement Alfred et jeta sur lui un regard étonné.

_-Si j'avais su que vous me feriez cet effet là, _se rattrapa-t-elle en rougissant, _nous n'aurions pas attendu aussi longtemps…_

_-Nous ne serons pas les premiers à succomber avant le mariage_. La prévint Alfred en l'écrasant de tout son poids contre la porte de sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il reprit ses lèvres, Élisabeth le repoussa un peu plus fermement et profita de son déséquilibre pour frapper sur la porte de sa chambre, s'assurant ainsi que sa femme de chambre vint lui ouvrir.

_-Bonne nuit Ô mon roi, _lui murmura-t-elle en plongeant dans une profonde révérence tandis que la porte s'ouvrait sur sa suivante.

_-Bonne nuit Élisabeth, à demain._

Une fois en sécurité dans sa chambre, Élisabeth tenta de calmer les battements précipités de son cœur en allant s'installer sur le bord de la fenêtre pendant que sa compagne écartait les couvertures et sortait une nouvelle tunique pour la nuit. Ses yeux balayèrent la cour sans s'accrocher sur quoi que ce soit, occupée qu'elle était à sonder son cœur et à déplorer ne pas arriver à apprécier Alfred.

Elle avait détesté chaque seconde de leur baiser et si son cœur s'était tout de même emballé, c'était uniquement à cause de la peur qu'elle avait éprouvée par la suite, lorsqu'il avait tenté de l'embrasser à nouveau.

«_Arriverai-je à l'aimer un jour?_ Se demanda-t-elle en pestant contre la réalité des femmes de sa condition qui ne se mariaient jamais par amour. «_De tout temps les mariages princiers sont déterminés à l'avance, ma chérie…» _le lui avait encore répété Théodore II la veille de son assassinat.

Poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, Élisabeth songea à prendre la fuite, là tout de suite, en pleine nuit pour rentrer chez elle, puis, se souvenant de l'expédition qu'elle allait réaliser le lendemain et pendant laquelle elle allait pouvoir questionner Sorel Morel, aide de camp du Général, elle reprit espoir, ragaillardie par les bontés du vieil homme à son égard.

«_Merci Sorel_», échappa-t-elle à voix basse. La lumière diffuse des torches imbibées d'huile donnait à chaque passant un air mystérieux et terrifiant. Tâtant légèrement ses lèvres gonflées, la princesse exhala un soupir puis leva les yeux vers la lune qui était déjà haute dans le ciel.

Un mouvement inhabituel ramena son attention du côté gauche de la basse cour. Une silhouette encapuchonnée traversait lentement la place publique en rasant le mur de très près. La suivant des yeux, intriguée au plus haut point, Élisabeth s'étonna de la voir tout à coup bifurquer vers la droite puis accélérer le pas comme si quelqu'un venait de lui faire un signe. S'arrêtant une seconde avant d'arriver au mur du fond, l'inconnue jeta un bref regard derrière elle après quoi elle scruta les alentours en feignant de réajuster son «grand mantel».

Une seconde silhouette, probablement présente depuis le début dans l'ombre projetée du mur, allongea le bras et attira la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent tous les deux, avalés par la noirceur de la nuit. Jugeant qu'elle aurait un meilleur point de vue à partir de la seconde fenêtre de sa chambre, Élisabeth s'y rendit et repéra rapidement les deux jeunes gens qui manifestement s'étaient donné un rendez-vous clandestin.

Sursautant lorsqu'elle reconnut le visage grave de William Darcy alors qu'il émergeait de l'ombre à son tour, Élisabeth relâcha la lourde tenture comprenant un peu trop tard que le mouvement brusque que fit celui-ci en retombant avait nécessairement attiré le regard aiguisé du Général en plein vers la grande fenêtre derrière laquelle elle les épiait.

Sa femme de chambre s'étant maintenant retirée dans le petit boudoir qu'elle occupait en permanence, Élisabeth souffla sur l'unique bougie qui éclairait la pièce plongeant aussitôt sa chambre dans une noirceur qui pouvait rivaliser avec celle qui régnait à l'extérieur.

S'en retournant vers la fenêtre, Élisabeth espionna à nouveau l'étrange couple pendant qu'il discutait dans la pénombre et en apprit plus sur son propre cœur en se découvrant jalouse de cette jeune inconnue qui se permettait à l'occasion de poser sa tête contre le pourpoint de William tandis qu'il lui prodiguait caresses sur la nuque et baisers sur le font.

Élisabeth n'avait aucune difficulté à imaginer la détresse de cette jeune femme que la mission de son amoureux tenait douloureusement éloigné d'elle.

«_Il m'avait pourtant affirmé ne pas être marié…_ » Se rappela-t-elle en étudiant de plus près encore la mystérieuse personne dont il lui avait caché l'existence.

_«Mais qui donc est cet homme?» _S'exaspéra-t-elle avant de continuer son examen.

Une dernière accolade, un dernier baiser déposé tendrement sur une joue baignée de larmes, puis ce fut le déchirement, la douloureuse séparation. La jeune inconnue s'éloignait rapidement, s'en allant rejoindre une autre silhouette, masculine également qu'Élisabeth ne pouvait pas avoir vu avant et dont la démarche semblait plus lente, voire même claudicante.

Rabattant la tenture d'un geste rageur, la princesse sentit ses joues s'échauffer, puis se remplir de larmes. Elle les chassa d'un geste rageur, changea de tunique et se mit au lit, déterminée à profiter de la sortie qu'elle allait effectuer le lendemain avec Sorel pour le questionner davantage sur l'homme dont elle se croyait maintenant éprise, en dépit de son titre et de sa raison. Car comment expliquer autrement que les baisers d'Alfred la rebutaient alors que la seule pensée que William Darcy en vint à faire la même chose, son cœur s'affolait et ses mains devenaient moites.

_«Épouser Alfred et côtoyer William tous les jours, non merci»_, décida-t-elle, décidant d'utiliser à bon escient sa visite sur les terres du roi pour se préparer à l'affrontement que provoquerait nécessairement son refus.

_«Un homme éconduit révèle toujours son vrai visage… je verrai donc dès demain si j'ai bien fait de lui faire confiance…» _songea-t-elle juste avant de fermer les yeux.

_-Votre déguisement est parfait princesse, _lui lança Sorel en l'examinant attentivement.

_-Non!_ S'insurgea-t-elle pour la troisième fois. _Sorel… N'oubliez pas. Il n'y a plus de princesse maintenant. Et nous devons aussi nous tutoyer. Commençons dès maintenant._

_-Oups… c'est vrai. _

-_Charlotte, appelle-moi Charlotte. Oui c'est ça, Charlotte, _improvisa-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

_-Et moi, on va m'appeler comment?_

_-Pourquoi pas Collins? _Lâcha-t-elle sans réfléchir davantage.

_-Va pour Collins,_ approuva Sorel en haussant les épaules avec indifférence.

Se mettant en route après avoir caché leurs vêtements d'apparat entre les pierres, Élisabeth attendit qu'ils aient quitté l'immense amas rocheux avant d'aborder l'un des sujets qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_-Collins, Tu n'es pas sans savoir que c'est aujourd'hui que je dois donner ma réponse à tu sais qui?_

_-Oui, en effet. Qu'as-tu décidé Charlotte?_

_-Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'aimerais trouver une bonne raison pour refuser, mais je crains de ne pas avoir le choix._

_-En tout cas, je ne voudrais pas être à ta place. Toutefois, j'estime que tu ne dois pas t'en tenir uniquement à ce que je t'ai appris sur lui. Je dois admettre, qu'il agit bien différemment avec toi… On pourrait presque croire qu'il est amoureux, _admit difficilement Sorel en songeant au fait que ni lui, ni le Général n'avait eu à intervenir pour faire place nette dans la chambre royale en pleine nuit depuis l'arrivée d'Élisabeth au Château.

_-Et s'il ne faisait qu'attendre que nous soyons «__**ensemble**__» pour montrer son vrai visage?_ Suggéra-t-elle. _Enfin Collins, tu le connais, il est intelligent c'est bien certain, mais il est aussi très ambitieux. Tout le contraire de toi-même et du Général en fait._

-_Oh, pour ça vous avez raison majesté. Oups, pardon, tu as raison Charlotte, _se reprit-il aussitôt : _William Darcy est un être à part… et le sera toujours._

_-D'où vient-il exactement? _Continua-t-elle, s'estimant chanceuse que son second centre d'intérêt soit amené par Sorel lui-même.

_-Du premier village que tu es allée visiter. Là où les gens étaient les plus hostiles au moment de ton arrivée._

_-Il a de la famille? Une femme? _Enchaîna-t-elle sans oser regarder dans sa direction de peur que ses yeux ne trahissent ses sentiments.

-_Non. Ses parents sont morts lorsqu'il était tout jeune. Il ne lui reste qu'une jeune sœur qui vit avec leur oncle. Elle doit avoir 16 ans maintenant._

_«Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agisse de sa sœur?» _se demanda-t-elle avant de s'enquérir directement: _Vient-elle le voir au Château quelques fois?_

_-Oh, mais tu n'y penses pas, _s'effraya Sorel. _William le lui a formellement interdit._ _Il ne laisserait aucune femme proche de lui s'approcher du roi d'ailleurs._

_-Le peuple n'est donc pas le seul à craindre le roi?_

_-Non. Je côtoie Alfred depuis assez longtemps pour savoir combien il peut être dangereux de s'opposer à lui._

_-Si seulement Bastien ne s'était pas mis dans la tête de venir conquérir mon royaume… _soupira-t-elle avant de frapper fermement les flans de son modeste canasson.

-_Alfred aurait fini par entendre parler de toi, _ajouta Sorel en accélérant pour la rejoindre._ Il parlait de prendre une épouse depuis quelques temps déjà. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui a poussé Bastien à rechercher une riche héritière également. Il lui tardait d'acquérir un domaine, sachant très bien qu'il perdrait toute chance d'hériter à la naissance du premier né d'Alfred._ _Alors imagine combien il fut impressionné, lorsqu'il eut vent de l'existence d'une princesse que les ménestrels décrivaient comme une vraie beauté._

_-Je doute que ton Général soit d'accord avec les paroles de cette chanson._

_-Oh, Charlotte, ne sois pas trop dure avec William. Sous son air sévère, cet homme souffre beaucoup et sa situation n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être._

_-Ah,_ s'exaspéra-t-elle, _Sorel_, s_i tu savais comme j'aimerais mieux être née homme. J'aurais tellement aimé me retrouver à armes égales devant chacun de mes ennemis!_

_-Hum! Être un homme ne signifie pas nécessairement qu'on aime tous se battre. _Lui opposa l'aide de camp en jetant un regard triste en direction du village duquel ils s'approchaient.

_-Pas plus qu'être femme veut dire être faible… _Rétorqua Élisabeth avec agressivité.

_-Je sais que ce n'est pas ton cas. _La complimenta-t-il avant de se reprendre :_ Oh, en passant, il faut qu'on convienne d'un code entre nous._

_-Un code?_

-_Oui. Le Général et moi, utilisons toujours un code. Si nous arrivons quelque part et que la situation se corse ou qu'un danger s'annonce et que nous devons fuir rapidement, je n'ai qu'à lui lancer cette phrase ou ce mot sur lequel nous nous sommes entendus… _

_-Très bien. J'ai compris. Voyons voir : et si je te disais : «__**Chéri, j'ai chaud**__!»?_

_-Non, c'est trop évident et surtout inutilisable s'il fait froid._

_-Tu oublies que nous autres dames âgées pouvons avoir des chaleurs inexpliquées…_

-_Oh, oui, c'est vrai j'avais oublié. Alors c'est bon. C'est ce que tu me diras si tu veux que nous sortions._ _Quand à moi, et bien, si je te mentionne que ta coiffe s'est déplacée tu devras comprendre la même chose…_

_-Très bien… c'est entendu._

Dix minutes plus tard, Charlotte et Collins pénétrèrent dans le village en question. Élisabeth remarqua immédiatement que les gens semblaient se méfier d'eux, ce qui était somme toute assez normal. Plusieurs se mirent même à chuchoter une fois qu'ils furent sortis de leur champ de vision.

Attablés depuis dix minutes à l'intérieur de l'auberge du village, Collins et Charlotte s'étaient attirés la sympathie du propriétaire en racontant qu'ils étaient en route pour aller rendre visite à des membres de leur famille dans le village voisin. Dès que Sorel eut décliné le nom du propriétaire de la seule auberge du village où ils prétendaient se rendre, l'aubergiste cessa de faire des manières et obligea d'autres paysans à se tasser pour leur faire de la place.

Pendant que Sorel personnifiait à la perfection un vieillard capricieux en commandant d'une voix chevrotante un maigre dîner pour son épouse et lui-même, Élisabeth en profita pour examiner les alentours. Si elle fut d'abord surprise en découvrant qu'elle était la seule représentante du sexe faible, elle fut bien plus intriguée par la longue draperie qui coupait l'immense salle à manger en deux parties distinctes. Ce long rideau vert élimé était tendu devant une section où une dizaine d'hommes étaient rassemblés.

Entre les deux salles, un va-et-vient inhabituel livrait passage à des hommes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les clients qu'on retrouve dans ce type d'auberge. Sans attendre une minute de plus, Élisabeth s'excusa auprès de son vieil époux.

_-Pardon Collins, mais je dois absolument trouver la fosse d'aisance… _Improvisa-t-elle.

_-C'est au fond, dehors, à gauche_, l'informa une domestique qui l'avait entendu.

«_Justement là où je comptais me rendre.» _Songea la jeune femme en se mettant en marche.

Adoptant le rythme lent qu'utiliserait n'importe quelle femme âgée en se déplaçant, Élisabeth s'approcha du fond de la salle, écarta légèrement les pans de l'épais rideau et pénétra de l'autre côté en plissant les yeux. À peine eut-elle fait un pas à l'intérieur, qu'un homme à la peau sombre vint au-devant d'elle, la dévisageant d'un air mauvais.

_-T'as rien à faire ici, toi, _la houspilla-t-il.

_-C'est que…. Je cherche la fosse d'aisance, _répondit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.

_-Va à l'extérieur. Ici c'est un banquet privé, _la pressa le géant.

_-Très bien. Pardonnez-moi jeune homme. Je n'y vois plus très bien._

Repassant derrière le rideau, Élisabeth se dirigea encore plus loin vers l'arrière là où la domestique l'avait réellement envoyée, ne voulant prendre aucun risque. Arrivée à l'extérieur, elle repéra rapidement la structure de bois et briques réservée aux ablutions. S'y rendant d'un pas aussi lent que son personnage l'exigeait, elle entra dans le bâtiment, mais en ressortit aussi vite, saisie d'un haut le cœur engendré par l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'échappait de la fosse.

Elle s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'une voix d'homme qu'elle crut reconnaître devint audible.

_-Non! _S'emportait celui-ci._ Vous ne devez rien tenter. Pas tant que la princesse est auprès de lui. _Plaidait la voix ferme du Général._ Elle n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire. Attendez quelques jours. Laissez-la repartir chez elle. Après son départ, vous pourrez appliquer la prochaine partie de votre plan… _

_-Mais Will, vous l'avez vue comme nous. _Continuait une autre voix qu'Élisabeth connaissait également, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas identifier avec certitude d'où elle était. S'approchant de la fenêtre extérieure d'où s'échappaient les voix, Élisabeth s'arrêta lorsque celle-ci reprit, beaucoup trop près pour qu'elle puisse prendre le risque de s'approcher davantage.

-_Elle ne comprend pas du tout ce qui se passe. Sans compter que si elle accepte de l'épouser, ça nous fera perdre un temps précieux… N'est-ce pas Adès?_

_-Tu as raison Polus. D'ailleurs William, tu as dit toi-même avoir essayé de la raisonner, mais sans succès, non?_

_-Oui, c'est vrai…La princesse Élisabeth est… _s'arrêta-t-il comme s'il ne trouvait pas le bon mot pour la décrire.

_-La princesse est une source de problèmes! Voilà ce qu'elle est! _Compléta le Capitaine Polus à sa place et en haussant le ton_, voilà des années que nous préparons ce soulèvement, _bougonna-t-il.

-_Depuis qu'elle est ici, certains de nos plus fidèles partisans commencent à douter, _se plaignit ensuite celui que William avait appelé Adès un peu plus tôt et qu'Élisabeth reconnut comme était celui qui lui avait barré le passage lorsqu'elle s'était introduite derrière le rideau.

_-Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire,_ reprit William d'une voix qui se voulait calme et rassurante. _C'est un peu comme si par sa seule présence elle réussissait à redonner espoir à tous ceux qui sont contre la violence. Nous faisant perdre du terrain, mais croyez moi, j'ai côtoyé la princesse Élisabeth assez souvent pour savoir qu'elle est tout sauf lâche. Elle est même très intelligente. D'ailleurs, si je n'arrive pas à l'influencer moi, Alfred n'y arrivera pas davantage. Tout ce que je vous demande messieurs, c'est de me donner deux jours…_

_-Pourquoi deux jours? _S'enquit Polus.

_-Il faut tout d'abord attendre qu'elle ait transmis sa décision à Alfred. Il est prévu qu'elle le fasse ce soir._

_-Pfff! Elle va dire oui et après cela nous serons bien avancés, c'est moi qui te le dis. Une fois qu'il y aura un mariage dans l'air. Nous verrons doubler le nombre des dissidents, _argumenta le géant Adès.

_-Non! Je vais parler à la princesse. Je crois savoir quoi faire pour lui arracher la promesse de ne pas épouser Alfred… _

-_Sans réussir!_ Compléta Polus.

_-Attendez! _Rétorqua Adès avant de s'enquérir :_ William, que feras-tu si elle est assez stupide pour accepter la demande du roi? _

_-On attend que le mariage soit passé… après quoi nous attaquerons comme prévu._ Proposa-t-il en soupirant.

_-Je suis toujours contre. _Se prononça Polus.

_-Je suggère que nous votions… _Suggéra Adès.

_-Bonne idée… _L'appuya un autre.

Comme un client de l'auberge se dirigeait vers la fosse d'aisance et qu'en s'y rendant il risquait fort de l'apercevoir, Élisabeth se redressa et retourna dans l'établissement, incapable de ne pas réentendre en boucle sa tête ce que les hommes de ce royaume pensaient d'elle. Dès qu'elle revint à sa place, Sorel éprouva un tel soulagement qu'il en oublia temporairement son personnage et se leva beaucoup trop rapidement pour l'accueillir.

-_Mais où étiez-vous maj… Charlotte?_ Bredouilla-t-il en se rasseyant.

_-Je suis restée dehors un peu plus longtemps… Que veux-tu Collins. J'ai tellement chaud._

La fixant de ses yeux ronds, Sorel prouva ensuite qu'il avait l'habitude des situations d'urgence en obtempérant et prenant efficacement les choses en mains jusqu'au dénouement souhaité par la princesse, c'est-à-dire qu'ils reprissent rapidement la route en direction du Château.

Dès qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés du village, Sorel pressa sa compagne de lui expliquer les raisons de leur départ précipité.

_-C'est à cause de William Darcy_! Répondit-elle le menton agité de colère et de peine contenues.

_-Le Général?_

_-Oui. Il était dans l'auberge en même temps que nous! À l'arrière, dans une autre salle. _

Comprenant exactement ce dont elle avait été témoin, Sorel n'eut d'autre choix que de tester les limites de sa compréhension de la situation en lui suggérant : _Alfred l'a probablement envoyé pour nous surveiller._

_-Non Sorel, c'est tout le contraire voyons. Le Général était en compagnie de révolutionnaires. _

_-Des révolutionnaires?! _Feignit-il de s'offusquer.

_-Ils veulent éliminer Alfred et prendre le pouvoir…_

_-Vous devez vous tromper… _

_-Ils disaient que ma présence était un problème…_ _qu'ils allaient devoir changer leurs plans... à cause de moi, _ajouta-t-elle, la gorge nouée par l'émotion et les yeux remplis de larmes qu'elle ne tentait même plus de retenir, _et William Darcy était d'accord avec eux._

_-Je vous en prie majesté, séchez vos larmes. Vous devez certainement avoir mal compris. William n'aurait jamais dit ça de vous, voyons._

_-Mais c'est qu'il a raison. Je le comprends bien maintenant. Venir ici était une erreur. Et le pire maintenant, c'est que je ne sais pas comment faire pour la réparer_… termina-t-elle.

_-Vous êtes bouleversée. Venez, pressons-nous. Regagnons le Château_…

Ayant retrouvé une partie de sa contenance en remettant la robe qu'elle avait cachée dans un escarpement rocheux, Élisabeth suivit Sorel alors qu'il pénétrait dans le Château, en passant par l'aile des domestiques.

_«Je ne peux pas parler à Alfred ainsi. Je dois d'abord me changer» _décida-t-elle.

Une fois entrée dans ses appartements, Élisabeth fit sa toilette, troqua sa robe de voyage pour une autre et se demanda comment mettre à profit le temps qui lui était imparti avant le retour d'Alfred que des affaires pressants retenait sur les terres de l'un de ses seigneurs.

La jeune femme ressortit les cinq lettres précieuses que sa mère lui avait écrites et s'allongea sur son lit afin de les relire tranquillement. Chaque fois qu'elle avait eu une importante décision à prendre, c'est presque toujours après avoir relu les longues lettres de sa mère qu'elle était arrivée à y voir plus clair.

Elle débutait la lecture de la cinquième et dernière lettre lorsque quelques coups furent frappés à la porte de sa chambre. Certaine d'avoir affaire à sa femme de chambre que Sorel s'était engagé à aller prévenir de son retour hâtif, Élisabeth ouvrit la porte sans même vérifier qui était là, tenant toujours la lettre de sa mère à la main. Elle se raidit lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait du Général.

_-Puis-je entrer? _Lui demanda-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement devant elle.

_-Non… _Rétorqua-t-elle en mettant la main sur la porte et esquissant un geste pour la refermer.

_-Il faut que je vous parle, _insista-t-il en bloquant la porte avec son pied.

_-Je vous écoute…_ rétorqua-t-elle sans pour autant le laisser passer.

_-Je vous en prie Majesté, laissez-moi entrer. Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi. Ce que j'ai à vous dire ne peut être révélé dans un corridor… _ajouta-t-il en chuchotant.

_-Très bien!_ Soupira-t-elle. _Entrez._

Dès qu'il fut dans la pièce, William jeta un œil dans le corridor et referma la porte doucement.

_-Vous êtes sortis du château vous aussi? _Lui demanda-t-elle en fixant ses bottines pleines de terres.

_-Oui, mais pas longtemps…_

_-Alors Général… Qu'avez- vous de si important à me dire? Je vous écoute! «Voyons voir comment il compte me raisonner.» _Se prépara-t-elle en serrant les lèvres.

_-Je viens m'enquérir de votre décision…_

_-C'est Alfred qui vous envoie?_

_-Non… il n'est pas encore rentré… _

Retenant sa colère avec beaucoup de peine, Élisabeth choisit le mensonge : _Je vous ai déjà dit que j'avais l'intention d'accepter son offre…_

_-Vous êtes folle!_ Explosa-t-il avant de se mettre à marcher de long en large devant elle. _Vous vous jetez dans la gueule du loup!_

_-Au risque de me répéter, je vous rappelle que cela ne vous regarde pas, Général Darcy._

_-Votre mariage avec Alfred nous concerne tous, que vous le vouliez ou non! _L'intima-t-il en la dominant de toute sa hauteur.

_-Et en quoi cela je vous prie? Allez-y, renseignez-moi? J'ai bien hâte de l'entendre! _

Comme elle se tenait maintenant tête levée devant lui et que ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat sauvage, Élisabeth n'avait aucune idée de la guerre que le jeune homme livrait contre lui-même, tout tenté qu'il fut de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

_-Pourquoi refusez-vous de vous expliquer? Seriez-vous LÂCHE?_

C'est en entendant ce mot qui faisait écho à celui qu'il entendait constamment dans sa tête depuis qu'il était obligé de servir ce roi qu'il détestait tant. Ce même mot qu'il voyait les lèvres de sa sœur prononcer dans ses rêves, mais jamais dans la réalité. C'est en entendant ce mot là qu'il craqua. Que le barrage céda en lui. Qu'il perdit la bataille contre ses émotions, prit la princesse par les épaules et s'empara de ses lèvres comme un assoiffé.

D'abord surprise, Élisabeth songea à le repousser, mais ne put que rester immobile devant l'intensité de son étreinte. Lorsque les lèvres du jeune homme quittèrent un instant les siennes, Élisabeth laissa tomber sa tête dans son épaule et l'entendit enfin répondre à la question qu'elle lui avait posée juste avant qu'il ne cède à ses pulsions.

_-Vous êtes à moi. Vous ne pouvez pas épouser Alfred._

_-Je sais… _admit-elle à voix basse tout contre lui.

_-Élisabeth, je vous aime, _lui confia-t-il en la serrant fermement contre lui. _Dites-moi que vous n'épouserez pas cet homme. Promettez-moi que vous n'en ferez rien? _La pria-t-il en la dévisageant gravement.

Croyant reconnaître dans son interrogation une réplique parfaite de l'affirmation qu'elle avait entendue de sa bouche alors qu'elle l'avait surpris en compagnie de révolutionnaire :_ «Je sais exactement quoi faire pour lui arracher la promesse de ne pas épouser Alfred». _

_«Voilà donc jusqu'où il se montrait prêt à aller, _se décomposa-t-elle._ Jusqu'à se prétendre amoureux de moi. Dieu m'était témoin que s'il m'eut réellement aimée, j'aurais renoncé à ce mariage pour lui.»_

Restée silencieuse depuis qu'il avait tissé sa toile en utilisant une habile déclaration d'amour, Élisabeth trouva enfin la force de le repousser. Meurtrie et blessée dans son orgueil, elle s'éloigna de lui, atteignit la porte de peine et de misère et l'ouvrit.

_-Quittez ma chambre sur le champ! _Lui ordonna-t-elle incapable de le regarder.

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend? _L'interrogea-t-il en venant vers elle.

_-J'ai beau apprécier vos baisers… je ne suis – pour ma part – pas amoureuse de vous… _Lui affirma-t-elle en découpant bien chaque syllabe.

_-Bien, je comprends. J'ai mal interprété votre attitude à mon égard. Mais je vous en conjure Majesté, ne laissez pas mon comportement ardent influencer votre jugement sur cette affaire. N'épousez pas Alfred. Quittez ce royaume pendant qu'il en est encore temps…_

_-Je croyais vous avoir déjà répondu que cette histoire ne vous regardait pas… _conclut-elle en ouvrant la porte.

_-Un problème Général? _Les surprit le roi en arrivant devant la chambre de la jeune femme.

_-Non, _récupéra rapidement le Général,_ je venais simplement prévenir la princesse que je pouvais lui fournir une autre femme de chambre en attendant le retour de la sienne, _mentit-il ensuite en s'inclinant devant Alfred.

_-Et je lui ai répondu que ce n'était pas nécessaire puisque je n'attendais personne avant ce soir…_

_-Nous sommes tous deux rentrés plus tôt à ce que je vois, _s'amusa le roi refusant d'y voir autre chose qu'une bonne nouvelle._ Très bien Général, vous pouvez disposer maintenant. Je vais tenir lieu de femme de chambre auprès de la princesse en attendant le retour de celle qui vous avez engagée vous-même._

_-À vos ordres._

En pénétrant dans sa chambre, William alla coller son oreille sur la porte qui séparait les deux pièces, espérant que la jeune femme aurait la rapidité d'esprit de refuser que le roi pénétrât dans sa chambre. Il connaissait assez Alfred pour savoir qu'en toute autre circonstance, il aurait profité d'une telle opportunité. Lorsqu'il entendit le roi entrer dans sa propre chambre en faisant claquer la porte dans un mouvement d'humeur, William se calma instantanément et ressentit le besoin de réfléchir à ce qui s'était produit entre lui et la princesse. Il n'avait pas prévu l'embrasser et encore moins se déclarer. Il n'avait rien prémédité contrairement à ce qu'elle avait prétendu.

Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans sa tente ce fameux soir, tout était tellement plus compliqué. Craignant plus que jamais de perdre le contrôle et de mettre en péril l'équilibre qu'il en était arrivé à se construire au fil du temps, William frappa d'un point rageur la table de travail devant laquelle il s'était assis pour réfléchir.

Un coup léger frappé à sa porte le força à sortir de sa torpeur. Le code établit entre lui et son aide de camp ayant été annoncé, William ouvrit sans crainte la porte de sa chambre et le laissa passer.

_-Mon Général, malheur à vous. La princesse vous a vu, _chuchota celui-ci.

_-Comment le sais-tu? _Lui demanda William, un masque d'incrédulité sur le visage.

_-La princesse et moi étions à l'auberge en même temps que vous._

_-Hein? Mais de quoi me parles-tu?_

_-Je parle de votre rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui avec les révolutionnaires…_

Sortant le vieux chapeau et la tunique élimée qu'il portait alors de derrière son dos, Sorel attendit que la mémoire de William établisse les liens nécessaires à sa compréhension.

_-Le vieil homme, c'était toi? Et la dame qui est entrée dans la pièce où nous étions tous réunis, c'était Élisabeth? _Réprouva-t-il.

_-Elle-même… _

_-Tu aurais dû empêcher ça!_ L'intima William qui commençait à comprendre que si sa déclaration avait été si mal reçue, c'était justement à cause de ce qu'elle avait pu entendre à l'auberge.

_-C'est que vous ne me tenez pas toujours informé de vos allées et venues… _Se défendit Sorel.

_-Tu sais très bien pourquoi Sorel. Je ne suis pas celui qui organise ces rendez-vous… C'est Silas. Et on me prévient moi-même toujours à la dernière minute… _Déplora William en s'asseyant, écrasé par les événements.

_-En tout cas, le mal est fait maintenant, la princesse sait que vos amis et vous préparez quelque chose et que vous êtes…_

_-…Et que nous sommes contre son union avec Alfred…_ Compléta William en laissant échapper un petit rire de dérision.

_-Qu'allez-vous faire, maintenant?_ Lui demanda Sorel.

_-Nous n'avons plus le choix Sorel… il faut qu'elle disparaisse… _

_-?_

_…**À suivre…**_

_**Alors, Gridaille, Laurence, Marie-Paule, Libra10, Laura, que va-t-il se passer ensuite?  
**_

_**Calazzi, ne dis rien, toi tu sais tout...  
**_

_**Miriamme  
**_


	6. Alfred joue et

**Pourquoi remettre à plus tard ce qu'on peut déjà faire maintenant. Voici la sixième partie de cette histoire. J'ai vraiment hâte de voir comment vous allez réagir aux nombreuses péripéties contenues dans cette partie. N'oubliez pas de m'en informer en m'envoyant un petit commentaire. Message pour Laura: cette histoire compte 12 chapitres si ma mémoire est bonne évidemment. Voilà, sans plus tarder, bonne lecture, Miriamme.**_**  
**_

_**Sixième partie**_

_-Quoi? _Finit par demander Sorel lorsqu'il fut revenu de sa surprise.

_-Il faut qu'elle disparaisse, qu'elle parte, qu'elle retourne chez elle, _s'emporta William en se relevant pour aller se poster devant la fenêtre._ Malheureusement, à cause de ce qu'elle sait maintenant, il n'y a plus que deux options qui s'offrent à elle : soit elle épouse Alfred comme prévu - ce qui serait bien entendu une catastrophe, soit elle refuse cette union et signe son arrêt de mort._

_-Général Darcy, sauf votre respect, vous savez bien que le roi n'attend que son refus pour la faire disparaître. _

_-Oui… je sais… je sais._

_-Qu'allez-vous faire alors?_

_-Pour la première fois de ma vie Sorel, je ne sais pas quoi faire et je déteste ça!_

De son côté dans sa chambre, Élisabeth tentait encore de comprendre comment l'homme froid et hautain qu'elle avait appris à apprécier pour ce qu'il était, avait pu se transformer en cet homme tendre et passionné qui lui avait fait une si surprenante déclaration d'amour. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il avait joué un rôle et que c'était dans le but d'atteindre un objectif précis qu'il s'était oublié au point de l'embrasser, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle avait été bien près de succomber au plaisir qu'elle avait éprouvé pour la première fois de sa vie et laisser son amour pour lui remonter à la surface. Puis, lorsqu'il avait tenté de lui arracher la promesse de refuser l'offre d'Alfred, l'éveil avait été au moins aussi brutal que l'oubli de soi dont elle avait été la victime. Son cœur était bel et bien en miette toutefois et elle ne savait toujours pas quelle réponse elle allait faire au roi lorsqu'il reviendrait la chercher pour la conduire dans la salle à manger.

S'approchant vers la fenêtre pour mieux réfléchir, Élisabeth s'intéressa au va-et-vient des marchants et des commerçants qui déployaient beaucoup d'énergie pour attirer quelques passants puis laissa son regard suivre inconsciemment un homme dont la stature et la prestance lui semblât tout à coup familière. C'est alors qu'elle le reconnût. Il s'agissait du géant à la peau légèrement basanée qui lui avait barré le chemin lorsqu'elle avait volontairement écarté les rideaux à l'auberge. Il avançait lentement, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un et se retournait chaque fois qu'un bruit de sabots annonçait l'arrivée d'un nouveau cavalier.

_«Adès… il s'appelle Adès… et fait partie des révolutionnaires!» _se remémora-elle.

Devinant ce qui lui restait à faire, la princesse lâcha le rideau, ramassa la cape qu'elle avait portée durant son expédition de la matinée avec Sorel et quitta sa chambre en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Arrivée dans la cour, elle chercha des yeux la gigantesque silhouette, le repéra près de l'étal du forgeron et s'en approcha lentement.

_-J'ai une information à vous communiquer de la part de William Darcy, _chuchota-t-elle vers son oreille en passant près de lui.

_-Je ne connais personne répondant à ce nom là, _rétorqua-t-il prudemment en se tournant légèrement pour tenter d'apercevoir le visage de son interlocuteur.

_-Je suis la princesse Élisabeth, _murmura-t-elle en relevant légèrement sa capuche, _conduisez moi jusqu'à votre chef. C'est à lui et à lui seul que je livrerai le message que m'a confié le Général, _ajouta-t-elle avec tout juste ce qu'il faut d'autorité dans la voix pour qu'il la prît au sérieux.

_-Très bien, suivez-moi Majesté._

Marchant directement derrière l'homme, Élisabeth fut invitée à prendre place sur une belle bête grise en s'asseyant directement devant lui. Elle le laissa prendre la parole pour expliquer aux soldats qui surveillaient l'entrée que n'ayant pas pu rencontrer le seigneur à qui il était venu rendre visite, il préférait rentrer chez lui.

Sur ses instructions ensuite, elle conserva le silence tant et aussi longtemps qu'ils circulèrent le long de la pente abrupte qui descendait de la montagne. Lorsque la piste devint moins escarpée, qu'un bruit d'un galop devint tout à coup audible et qu'il s'intensifia après chaque foulée, Élisabeth sentit que l'homme se raidissait derrière elle et qu'il mettait la main sur la garde de son épée.

-_Ah, c'est toi Adès_, lâcha le nouveau venu en reconnaissant son compagnon, _tu m'as fait peur. Oh, tu es avec Georgianna?_

_-C'est toi qui m'a fait peur Silas, _le gronda Adès. _Et pour répondre à ta seconde question, non, il ne s'agit pas de Georgianna… c'est la…._

_-Je suis la princesse Élisabeth, _le coupa la jeune femme en retirant sa capuche.

_-Que venez-vous faire ici? _Se braqua le nouveau venu en faisant reculer son destrier.

_-J'ai un message à transmettre à votre chef de la part de William Darcy, _prétendit-elle à nouveau.

_-Très bien, je vais vous mener jusqu'à lui… _rétorqual'homme après avoir jeté un œil entendu en direction de son compagnon, _mais vous comprendrez toutefois que nous devions vous couvrir les yeux… _

_-Bien entendu._

Sentant que le dénommé Silas passait un fichu à Adès, Élisabeth resta immobile et attendit que le bandeau soit attaché.

_-Silas, je te laisse nous ouvrir le chemin._

Était-ce dû au stress ou au fait qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis le matin, mais toujours est-il que le pas régulier de la bête et le silence que les deux hommes s'imposaient encore depuis qu'ils avaient repris la descente, eurent raison de la fatigue d'Élisabeth. Elle commença par s'appuyer sur le large poitrail de son compagnon, puis s'endormit totalement.

Arrivés à destination, les deux cavaliers la soutinrent tandis qu'elle descendait de cheval, puis la transportèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte qui servait de lieu de rendez-vous aux révolutionnaires. La noirceur qui régnait dans l'immense cavité que seuls quelques habitués connaissaient trompa l'esprit ensommeillé de la jeune femme qui se vautra confortablement dans l'épaisse couche de fourrure sur laquelle les deux hommes l'avaient délicatement déposée. Se sentant en sécurité et arrivant à chasser totalement ses soucis pour la première fois depuis le décès de son père, elle s'endormit en perdit ses repères.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, Élisabeth ne savait plus du tout où elle était. Elle était d'autant plus confuse qu'une jeune fille, assise sur une chaise droite plutôt rustique était installée en face d'elle et la fixait avec curiosité. Perdue et perplexe, la princesse se redressa, examina brièvement les alentours avant de soupirer de soulagement en reconnaissant Adès et présumer que l'autre visage peu rassurant qui la détaillait d'une manière qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout était Silas.

_-Qui êtes-vous? _Demanda-t-elle finalement à la jeune fille qui lui souriait toujours de toutes ses dents.

_-Je me nomme Georgianna Darcy._

_-Oh, mais, vous êtes… _

_-La sœur du Général, oui, _compléta-t-elle avec une bonne dose de fierté dans la voix.

_-Dans la cour du château, l'autre jour, vous êtes venue voir votre frère n'est-ce pas? Vous portiez un «grand mantel», comme celui-là tiens! _S'exclama-t-elle.

_-Ne m'en parlez pas, _bredouilla-t-elle_, mon frère était très fâché contre moi… Tout comme Adès d'ailleurs,_ admit-elle en rougissant de façon tout à fait charmante.

_-Alors, comment vous sentez-vous maintenant que vous avez dormi presque trois heures… _intervint ce dernier en s'approchant de la princesse.

_-Je vais bien merci. Bien que je sois affamée._

_-Je peux vous apporter du vin froid, un morceau de pain… _lui apprit la jeune sœur de William_._

_-Oh, oui Merci. Je m'en lèche déjà les doigts._

_-Alors Majesté? _Intervint le deuxième homme qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. _Quel est ce fameux message que le Général vous a confié pour moi?_

_-Pour vous!? _S'étonna Élisabeth_, est-ce à dire que vous le chef des révolutionnaires?_

_-Oui, on peut dire ça en effet, _ricana-t-il en jetant un œil en direction de Georgianna puis du géant.

_-Et bien, on est quitte alors, _déglutit Élisabeth,_ je vous ai menti moi aussi... Le Général Darcy ne m'a chargé d'aucun message pour vous. En fait, pour être honnête, je ne cherchais qu'une façon de fuir le château et…_

_-Le roi, _compléta Georgianna à sa place en lui tendant un gobelet rempli de vin.

_-Vous avez bien fait, _l'approuva Adès avec emphase, _Alfred vous aurait assassinée, ce n'était qu'une question de temps…_

_-Tu oublies que William veillait sur elle, Adès, _précisaGeorgianna.

_-C'est surtout Sorel qui m'est venu en aide jusqu'ici, _protestaÉlisabeth.

_-Sorel est bien gentil, je vous l'accorde. Mais il obéit avant tout aux ordres de mon frère, _intervintGeorgianna.

_-Le Général a donc réussi à vous convaincre, _l'interrogeaAdès en dévisageant Élisabeth.

_-Ma décision était déjà prise, _protestala jeune femme en serrant la mâchoire.

_-Mon frère sait-il que vous êtes ici? _L'interrogea tout à coup Georgianna.

Baissant aussitôt la tête, la jeune femme laissa une rougeur soudaine répondre à sa place.

_-Mais vous avez prévenu quelqu'un, non? _Insista-t-elle.

_-Non… pas même Sorel, _bredouilla Élisabeth de plus en plus mal à l'aise. _Tout s'est passé très vite, _plaida-t-elle_. J'ai jeté un œil par la fenêtre de ma chambre et j'ai cédé à une impulsion en reconnaissant votre silhouette Adès… Sans compter que je vous avais entendu à l'auberge plus tôt ce matin… _admit-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

_-Silas, _intervint le géant_, quelqu'un doit se rendre au Château immédiatement. Il faut à tout prix que William apprenne que la princesse est avec nous…_

_-Il ne manquerait plus que votre absence passe sur notre dos… _la réprimanda le chef des révolutionnaires en jetant un œil sévère en direction d'Élisabeth.

_-Je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'étais désespérée… _admit-elle avant de fondre en larmes, _je ne savais plus vers qui me tourner, _hoqueta-t-elle.

_-Silas, _l'apostropha Adès, _va immédiatement prévenir William, _lui suggéra-t-il avant de se lever – sur un signe de son compagnon – pour aller le rejoindre plus loin dans la grotte afin de finir leur discussion.

Lorsqu'ils se furent éloignés, Élisabeth utilisa le tissu que lui tendit Georgianna pour se moucher et se jeta sur la miche de pain que la jeune fille avait déjà déposée devant elle.

Le ton monta de l'autre côté, se soldant par le départ précipité du chef des révolutionnaires et par le retour d'Adès qui camoufla sous un sourire contrit l'humeur sombre qui était désormais la sienne.

_-Je suis désolée Adès. Je ne veux surtout pas être une charge pour vous. Je peux partir si vous préférez, _proposa-t-elle la mort dans l'âme. _Il me suffirait d'obtenir une petite escorte et je pourrais retourner sur mes terres… j'ai des amis là-bas qui peuvent me cacher…_

_-Non! Surtout pas._ _Ne vous en faites pas Majesté. _La rassura-t-il._ Nous savons tous ce qui s'est produit dans votre royaume… Le Général nous a tout raconté… Pour l'instant vous allez rester ici. Dès que William sera prévenu… je suis certain qu'il vous aidera à trouver une solution._

Pendant ce temps, au Château, William s'apprêtait à aller rejoindre la trentaine de chevaliers avec qui il avait prévu aller fouiller les alentours. C'était Alfred lui-même qui était venu le prévenir de la disparition de la princesse.

Une fois rassemblés tous les trois, Sorel, le roi et lui dans la chambre occupée par la princesse, ils furent rapidement soulagés par l'absence d'indices qu'ils auraient pu associer à un enlèvement. À la suggestion de William, Alfred avait ensuite laissé les deux hommes finir d'examiner les lieux pour aller discuter avec les responsables du personnel afin de vérifier si quelqu'un avait eu vent de quelque chose.

Aussitôt que le roi eut refermé la porte derrière lui et que William eut la confirmation de son départ en entendant ses pas décroitre dans le corridor, il en avait profité pour questionner son aide de camp à voix basse : _Alors Sorel, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?_

_-Je ne pouvais pas en parler devant Alfred, mais j'ai remarqué que la cape et les bottines qu'elle portait ce matin ne sont plus dans sa chambre. Je suis presque convaincu qu'elle a quitté l'enceinte du Château de son propre chef._

_-C'est également ce que je crois… Mais où a-t-elle bien pu vouloir aller?_

_-Et surtout pour faire quoi?_

_-Hum! Il reste tout de même une dernière possibilité que nous n'avons pas envisagée…_

_-Laquelle?_

_-Et si c'était un coup d'Alfred? Si c'état lui qui l'avait fait disparaître?_

_-Nah! Je ne crois pas. Il était réellement inquiet cette fois._

_-Effectivement! J'admets qu'il était très convainquant. Très bien. Sorel, je veux que tu ailles trouver le Capitaine Polus. En ce moment même, tu le trouveras dans la cour avec ses écuyers. Dis-lui d'aller prévenir tu-sais-qui. Le groupe a peut être été témoin de quelque chose. N'oublions pas que la princesse connait leur existence maintenant…_

_-Oui, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, c'est peut être là qu'elle est allée. Elle est dans doute retournée à l'auberge. _

_-Alors qu'attends-tu? Vas-y immédiatement, _le pressa William.

_À vos ordres Général!_

Quittant la chambre de la princesse quelques secondes après son aide de champ, William prit la direction de la sienne pour aller chercher ses bottes d'équitation et son pourpoint. À l'instant même où il en entrebâillait la porte, une silhouette se dégagea de la pénombre et lui imposa une chaleureuse embrassade aussitôt qu'il fut certain d'avoir été reconnu.

_-Silas, _se réjouit le Général avant de se taire à nouveau pour refermer la porte. _Tu prends un gros risque en venant au Château, _le gronda-t-il amicalement en allant fermer les rideaux.

_-J'ai une excellente raison pour cela. La princesse est avec nous, _lâcha-t-il sans autre préambule.

_-Vous l'avez enlevée?_

_-William, on est fou c'est vrai, mais pas à ce point là, _protesta le chef des révolutionnaires.

_-Comment est-elle arrivée jusqu'à vous?_

_-C'est ça qui est intéressant. Imagine-toi donc qu'elle aurait reconnu Adès lorsqu'il est venu au Château cet après-midi. Elle est allée le voir et lui a affirmé qu'elle avait un message à nous transmettre…venant de toi._

_-De moi? _Lui demanda William en écarquillant les yeux.

_-Oui de toi! Adès n'avait aucune raison de douter d'elle, alors il l'a menée jusqu'à notre repère verdâtre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_-Oh non! _S'énerva William.

_-Eh, ne t'emporte pas trop vite. Nous avons pris soin de lui bander les yeux avant de l'y emmener. Une fois sur place, elle a admis avoir quitté le Château uniquement pour échapper à au roi._

_-Dieu merci, _S'exclama le Général.

_-Faudrait te décider Will_, blagua Silas, _c'est «Oh non?» ou «Dieu merci?»._

_-Très drôle, _rétorqua le Général,_ bon, maintenant, qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire d'elle?_

_-Pour l'instant rien, _répondit-il en haussant les sourcils._ Adès et moi, on voulait simplement que tu sois averti de sa présence parmi nous. Mais on souhaite aussi que tu viennes nous retrouver dès que possible…_

-_Ce n'est pas envisageable pour l'instant. Une vaste opération de recherche vient justement d'être lancée par Alfred. Écoute, retourne vers Adès et dis lui que je viendrai vous rejoindre dès que ce sera possible._ _Entre temps, dis à Élisabeth… dis à la princesse, _se reprit-il aussitôt_, qu'elle doit à tout prix restée cachée._

_-À vos ordres Général, _se moqua-t-il en lui empoignant le haut des bras, comme l'eût fait n'importe quel chevalier.

Presque entièrement soulagé, William termina de lacer ses bottes, d'attacher son pourpoint puis quitta sa chambre pour se rendre dans la cour où les chevaliers étaient déjà presque tous rassemblés. Pendant qu'il finissait d'examiner le plan du royaume avec les plus hauts gradés afin de leur confier à chacun une zone à explorer, l'attention de William fut attirée par l'arrivée inopinée de son aide de camp qui lui faisait de grand signes, l'enjoignant de venir lui parler. Prévenant ses hommes de partir sans lui, William s'approcha enfin de Sorel qui s'empressa de lui confier à voix basse : _C'est Silas… Silas est un traitre._

_-Quoi?_

-_Après être allé prévenir Polus comme vous me l'aviez demandé, je suis retourné vers le donjon pour vous faire mon rapport. Juste comme j'arrivais à la hauteur de la porte de la chambre du roi, j'ai entendu sa voix qui s'adressait à un autre. Cédant à la panique, j'ai ouvert la porte de sa chambre et suis allé me cacher derrière l'immense tenture qui recouvre la fenêtre centrale._

_-Tu as pris un gros risque Sorel, _commenta William.

_-Je sais… mais écoutez bien. Ce risque en valait la peine soyez-en sûr. C'est Silas qui était avec le roi. Je l'ai entendu lui dire que la princesse était avec eux, de même qu'Adès et Georgianna._

_-Georgianna est avec eux?_

_-Oui et Alfred s'y dirige en ce moment même. Je les ai suivi et les ai vus partir._

_-Sacrebleu! Ne tardons pas alors, viens me rejoindre avec ton cheval._

Lorsque Sorel revint vers lui cinq minutes plus tard, William était déjà installé sur son destrier et personne n'aurait pu dire lequel piaffait d'impatience, tant la bête et l'homme présentaient les mêmes symptômes.

_-Sorel… Je crois qu'il mieux vaut que tu ailles retrouver le Capitaine Polus finalement._

_-Mais c'est qu'il est parti vers le village depuis longtemps. Je n'arriverai jamais à le rattraper._

_-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande non plus. J'estime tout simplement que nous allons avoir besoin de renforts. Une fois arrivé à destination, dis-lui d'aller chercher tous les hommes disponibles et de les envoyer vers le repère de la forêt._

_-À vos ordres._

Passant les grilles en un temps record, William s'engagea le plus vite possible dans l'étroit sentier qui menait au repère secret des révolutionnaires situé en plein cœur de la forêt, habité par la crainte d'arriver trop tard pour empêcher Alfred de mettre la main, non seulement sur la princesse, mais également sur sa sœur bien aimé.

_«Merde, Adès_, pesta-t-il tout en menant son cheval à bride abattue_, Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'amener Georgianna là-bas?» _

Pendant ce temps dans la grotte.

-_Ne touchez pas à ça princesse. Laissez-moi m'en occuper, _insista Georgianna en réalisant qu'Élisabeth se préparait à nettoyer elle-même son écuelle et sa tasse.

_-C'est bien le moins que je puisse faire… Je vous en prie Georgianna, laissez-moi m'occuper._

Des pas se faisant entendre provenant du long corridor qui menait à l'entrée de la grotte, Adès se leva, mit comme d'habitude sa main sur la garde de son épée et se prépara à intervenir. Lorsqu'il reconnut Silas, il laissa tomber sa main en soupirant bruyamment et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser.

_-Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles du château? _S'intéressa-t-il d'une voix sereine.

-_Excellentes…_ répondit-il avant de se reculer suffisamment pour surprendre Adès en le menaçant avec la pointe de son épée, _je vous avais bien dit qu'elles seraient là, _clama-t-il en tournant légèrement la tête vers l'arrière, où des bruits de pas se faisaient déjà entendre.

_-Deux femmes pour le prix d'une, vous me gâtez Silas, _ricana Alfred en pénétrant dans la pièce.

_-Traître, _hurla Adès en reconnaissant Alfred.

_-Trahir les révolutionnaires, c'est être un héros pour la nation, _para-t-il en jetant un regard méprisant vers Adès qui cherchait toujours qu'une ouverture pour passer à l'action.

Pendant tout de temps que dura cet échange, Élisabeth en profita pour se rapprocher de la jeune sœur de William. D'un signe discret, elle lui désigna le récipient de terre cuite qu'elle tenait encore dans sa main gauche et fit comprendre à la jeune femme qu'elle devait rester derrière elle.

_-J'imagine que tu n'as pas prévenu William, _devinaAdès en regardant Silas avec mépris.

_-Bien sûr que je l'ai fait… mais je l'ai envoyé bien loin d'ici, dans la forêt en fait, _se vanta-t-il avec le sourire.

_-Silas, attache cet homme, _luiordonna Alfred. Puis, devinant à la posture d'Adès qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se rendre sans combattre, le roi se reprit, _non attend!_

Passant derrière Adès qui menaçait toujours Silas de représailles, Alfred leva la garde de son épée et frappe violemment le géant sur la tempe avec celle-ci. Celui-ci s'écroula alors lourdement sur le sol inconscient. Voyant que Georgianna réagissait avec émoi à la vue du sang qui s'écoulait de la tempe de son protecteur, Élisabeth raffermit la pression de sa main sur son bras pour s'assurer qu'elle restât derrière elle.

Laissant échapper un grand rire, Alfred s'adressa à Silas : _Attache le maintenant… il ne devrait plus t'en empêcher. À toi maintenant Élisabeth,_ la menaça-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers elle. _Tu as une drôle de façon de répondre à une simple question, _ajouta-t-il tout en s'approchant d'elle.

Reculant lentement, entrainant Georgianna avec elle, Élisabeth serrait fermement pot de terre cuite. _Silas, dès que tu en auras terminé avec Adès._ _Viens ici…_

_-Je suis là!_

_-Je veux que tu attrapes la jeune sœur de William et que tu la tues, ici et maintenant…_

Pendant que le roi surveillait les manœuvres de Silas alors qu'il s'approchait de Georgianna, Élisabeth se jeta sur Alfred et le frappa violemment à la tête à l'aide de l'objet en terre cuite. Ce dernier eut beau réagir rapidement en reculant, il ne réussit pas à se tasser suffisamment pour éviter le coup. Élisabeth eut la satisfaction temporaire de le voir se saisir l'oreille gauche à deux mains en criant, surpris par l'intensité de la douleur. Au même instant, Silas ramenait Georgianna contre lui et la tirait en direction du mur peu préoccupé par les coups de pieds qu'elle tentait désespérément de lui donner. Frappant le roi une seconde fois avec le même récipient, Élisabeth s'élança en direction des deux autres afin d'empêcher Silas de se servir du couteau qu'il venait de brandir devant les yeux terrifiés de la jeune fille. La lame faisant pression sur le cou de Georgianna eut raison de ses réserves lui faisant perdre conscience et s'écrouler sur le sol au pied de son tortionnaire.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Alfred qui s'était déjà remis de sa surprise et qui ne voulait surtout pas laisser fuir sa proie. Attrapant Élisabeth par l'arrière de sa tunique, Alfred lui fit perdre l'équilibre et la domina totalement lorsqu'elle se retrouva sur le dos le souffle temporairement coupé. Profitant qu'elle fut temporairement paralysée, Alfred la souleva par les épaules et la jeta sur la pile de fourrure où elle avait déjà dormi durant trois heures.

-_Tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois. Quoique contrairement à ce que tu penses… tu ne sois pas une prise de choix…_ Gardant un œil sur Élisabeth, il ordonna à son compagnon, _Allez Silas,_ _achève la petite. _

_-Non… je vous en prie… Alfred… épargnez la… _haleta Élisabeth d'une voix sifflante.

_-Pourquoi je ferais ça?_

_-Elle ne vous a rien fait… _plaida la princesse, le souffle court.

_-Elle non, peut être pas en effet, mais son frère oui! _Hurla-t-il avant de cracher pour terre pour ajouter : _William est responsable de cette révolte!_

_-Alfred, je vous en prie, attendez! J'ai une proposition à vous faire, _lâcha-t-au moment même où Silas levait le bras pour poignarder Georgianna.

_-Attend, _l'arrêta Alfred avant de se pencher vers Élisabeth,_ alors princesse, faites-moi part de votre proposition. Mais il faut vraiment qu'elle soit bonne sinon… _la menaça-t-il en gardant son bras bien haut dans les airs, près à faire signe à Silas.

-_Mariés? Tu es certaine?_ _Alfred et la princesse Élisabeth, mariés? _Répéta William sans quitter des yeux la jeune paysanne qui s'était précipité vers lui dès qu'il eut passé les portes du Château heureuse de lui apprendre une telle nouvelle.

-_Puisqu'elle vous l'dit Général!_ Lui affirma sa patronne, une commerçante assez âgée à qui William achetait régulièrement les épices qu'il prisait tant.

Se tournant vers le Capitaine Polus qui le suivait de près, William serra les lèvres et lui fit signe de venir trotter à ses côtés.

_-J'aurais dû deviner que Silas nous enverrait au mauvais endroit, _commenta-t-il.

_-Et bien! Moi qui croyais qu'elle avait quitté le Château parce qu'elle ne voulait pas l'épouser, _s'étonna Polus sans jamais cesser de surveiller les alentours.

_-Moi aussi! Mais la question reste entière… pourquoi l'a-t-elle fait?_

_-Croyez-vous qu'Adès ou encore votre sœur pourraient nous apprendre quelque chose à ce sujet? _Tenta le Capitaine.

_-On verra bien ce que Sorel aura à nous apprendre après être allé les reconduire au village. Pour ma part, je vais de ce pas me plier au protocole et aller féliciter les nouveaux mariés, ce faisant, j'en apprendrai peut être davantage._

Se rendant dans le donjon du château au pas de course, William se dirigea là où se trouvait la chambre de la princesse, frappa trois petits coups sur sa porte et se prépara à lui faire face en entendant des pas s'approcher.

_-Ah, Général,_ s'écria joyeusement la jeune femme en le dévisageant, _où étiez-vous pendant tout ce temps?_ _Alfred et moi sommes extrêmement déçus que vous n'ayez pas été là pour assister à notre mariage, _lui demanda-t-elle sans doute un peu trop joyeusement pour quoi connaissait la connaissait bien.

Comprenant à la façon dont le Général serrait la main sur la garde de son épée qu'il était loin d'être convaincu de sa sincérité, Élisabeth renchérit : _Regardez Général_. Levant sa main à la hauteur de ses yeux, elle lui fit voir l'énorme bague qu'elle portait au doigt. _Voyez comme mon alliance est belle, _s'excita-t-elle.

_-C'est donc vrai alors?... Vous êtes… _Déglutit-il en se décomposant.

-_Nous sommes mari et femme, oui,_ compléta Alfred en arrivant derrière Élisabeth. _Depuis cet après midi, trois heures. Élisabeth n'avait pas pris la fuite finalement comme nous l'avons tous pensé… _lui expliqua-t-il tout en passant un bras possessif autour des épaules de la jeune femme. _Imaginez vous donc que la princesse m'avait préparé une surprise. Une surprise cachée derrière un mystérieux enlèvement, alors qu'en fait, la damoiselle avait prévu tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'on puisse se marier rapidement._

_-J'avais même emmené Silas avec moi, _prétendit-elle avant de reprendre son souffle et expliquer : _Silas est également un moine… mais ça, j'imagine que vous le saviez Général_, lui demanda-t-elle en espérant qu'il comprendrait de lui-même ce qu'elle essayait de lui faire comprendre. Les yeux fixés sur lui, elle se répétait sans cesse cette douloureuse litanie : «_Je vous en prie, Général Darcy, méfiez-vous de Silas. C'est un traitre!»_

_-C'est lui qui nous a mariés…_ _Dans la grotte où Élisabeth s'était réfugiée…_, conclut Alfred en posant maintenant ses lèvres sur la joue de la jeune femme. _Vous êtes si romantique ma chérie, mais surtout très belle, n'est-ce pas William?_

_-Très belle oui… _rétorqua le Général mécaniquement, tout occupé qu'il était encore à réprimer sa colère.

_«Est-il possible qu'elle soit satisfaite de son sort?» _se demanda-t-il en la découvrant aussi souriante, la tête maintenant légèrement tournée vers son époux.

-_Bon allez William, vous allez devoir nous laisser._ _Élisabeth doit terminer de rassembler ses affaires…_ _Oh, pendant que vous êtes là, allez donc demander à mon intendant d'envoyer des femmes ici pour transporter les effets personnels de la princesse dans sa nouvelle chambre… celle qui est juste à côté de la mienne._

_-À vos ordres majesté… _Répondit William en s'inclinant légèrement.

Alfred s'étant éloigné de la porte, William fit une dernière fois face à la reine afin de baiser sa main comme le voulait le protocole. Les yeux fixés sur son immense bague, il remarqua tout de même une cicatrice récente qu'elle tenta de camoufler en tirant sur son manchon. À voix basse, afin de ne pas être entendu d'Alfred, il s'enquit : _Tout va bien?_

-_Tout est parfait!_ _Merci de votre aide, Général! _Rétorqua-t-elle en le saluant d'un léger signe de tête.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur lui, Élisabeth attendit quelques secondes avant de retourner vers l'homme dont elle se méfiait plus que jamais et qui était maintenant entièrement allongé sur son lit.

_-Bien joué Élisabeth! _L'invita-t-il en tapotant la place à côté de lui. Après l'avoir embrassée légèrement, il se releva souplement et la prévint :_ Prend garde à ce que William ne se doute de rien, autrement tu sais que je ne pourrai plus tenir ma promesse. J'ai assez de preuve contre lui pour le faire pendre haut et court. Sans compter que grâce à toi, je sais désormais où il cache sa sœur. _

_-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rompre mes promesses… c'est plutôt une caractéristique de ta famille… _

-_Attention Élisabeth, _La prévint-il en levant le bras comme s'il eut voulu la battre._ L'obéissance est l'une des conditions majeure de notre contrat. Je vais te laisser te préparer maintenant…_ _Profites-en pour choisir la tenue que tu vas porter pour notre petite fête. _

Aussitôt qu'Alfred eut refermé la porte de sa chambre, Élisabeth fondit en larmes, pestant et rageant contre Alfred bien sûr, mais surtout contre la situation délicate où il son impulsivité l'avait placée. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait voulu prendre la fuite. Chassant rapidement ses larmes d'un mouvement énergique, Élisabeth se prépara à recevoir les femmes dont elle entendait déjà le babillage et qui venaient pour l'aider à ramasser ses effets personnels.

Après leur avoir expliqué comment elle souhaitait que ses choses soient placées dans sa nouvelle chambre, Élisabeth se rinça le visage à l'eau fraiche et quitta la pièce pour partir à la recherche de Sorel à qui elle comptait bien demander une faveur.

Lorsqu'elle mit enfin la main sur lui, elle attendit qu'il eut terminé de s'entretenir avec Polus avant de s'approcher de lui et l'interpeler.

-_Oh, princesse Élisabeth, permettez-moi de vous féliciter pour votre mariage, _s'empressa-t-il de lui direen s'inclinant bien bas devant elle.

-_Merci Sorel. Pouvez-vous venir me rejoindre dans quelques minutes? Vous me trouverez dans le jardin central de l'aile sud Je dois absolument m'entretenir avec vous, mais ne puis le faire ici où il y a trop de va-et-vient. Oh, et puis, apportez donc votre attirail. Il est plus que temps que je jette un œil sur votre collection. _Ajouta-t-elle toute souriante en se détournant pour s'éloigner.

_-Parlez-vous de mes couteaux?_ L'interrogea-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Acquiesçant lentement, elle poursuivit son chemin jusqu'au lieu du rendez-vous, s'asseyant dignement sur le banc qu'elle avait déjà repéré et choisi comme étant le lieu idéal pour tenir le genre de conversation qu'elle comptait avoir avec lui.

Repensant aux événements tragiques qui s'étaient abattus sur sa tête depuis le début de cette horrible guerre qui avait éclatée entre son royaume et celui de leurs ennemis de toujours, le royaume des plaines, Élisabeth comprit que ce conflit que Théodore II avait également encouragé, s'était soldé par la perte de la presque totalité de son armée.

N'eut été de cette mauvaise décision prise par son père et qui avait conduit son peuple à la défaite, Théodore II ne se serait jamais retrouvé vulnérable au point d'être obligé d'accepter l'offre de Bastien de la Tourelle – qui avait nécessairement eut vent de leurs difficultés et qui avait vu là un excellent moyen d'accéder à un trône.

La princesse n'était pas dupe, elle savait très bien avoir pesé bien peu dans la balance. Après tout, ne pensent-ils pas tous que les femmes sont inférieures, ces hommes qui croient que l'exercice du pouvoir leur donne tous les droits? Surtout celui de les soumettre et de disposer de leurs vies.

Que lui restait-il comme possibilité, maintenant qu'elle était mariée à l'un de ces hommes? Prendre la fuite? Très tentant, même si cela ne ferait que retarder l'échéance. Après tout, il ne subsistait aucune doute dans son esprit, Alfred finirait par la retrouver. Cet homme avait le don d'ubiquité puisqu'il connaissait l'existence des révolutionnaires et savait même que William en faisait partie. S'il n'avait jamais rien tenté pour les éliminer, ni même les arrêter, c'est justement par qu'il contrôlait tout et savait parfaitement sur quelle ficelle tirer et à quel moment pour faire bouger les marionnettes qu'il possédait dans chaque camp.

Non. En réalité, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait jouer le tout pour le tout. Si elle ne tentait rien, ses chances de survivre au-delà de sa nuit de noces étaient nulles. Alfred n'était pas amoureux d'elle – qu'il fut capable d'aimer une autre personne que lui-même était même fort peu probable d'ailleurs. À la lumière de la solide mise en garde que Sorel Morel lui avait faite lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée seule avec lui en route vers l'auberge, elle savait à quel point Alfred était dépravé et sadique. Qu'il ne se contentait pas de violer les jeunes femmes sur qui il avait jeté son dévolu, mais qu'il les mutilait et les assassinait lâchement, laissant ses deux plus fidèles serviteurs, disposer des cadavres et camoufler les traces de ses crimes afin qu'il puisse recommencer sans jamais être embêté. Alfred tenait tout le monde à sa merci. Manipulant les uns, faisant chanter les autres.

_«Vous verrez, Alfred est cent fois pire que Bastien_!» Lui avait même affirmé le Général tout de suite après lui avoir déclaré sa flamme.

«_Certes, puisque c'est ainsi, puisque je tomberai ce soir, et bien je ne tomberai pas seule!»_ Décida-t-elle en se raidissant sur son banc tandis que les pas distincts de Sorel se faisaient entendre dans son dos. Avec l'arme que Sorel allait lui confier, elle mettrait fin à la tyrannie de ce roi cruel et barbare qui ne respectait rien. Si elle y était arrivée avec son frère, elle réussirait avec celui-là aussi. Et comme elle possédait un certificat de mariage prouvant que leur union était légale, en tant que reine, elle pourrait enfin aspirer à un peu de paix.

_-Majesté, me voilà!_ Annonça joyeusement Sorel en s'inclinant. _J'ai apporté ce que vous m'avez demandé… _Ajouta-t-il en déposant un rouleau de cuir assez épais qu'il entreprit de dérouler à côté d'elle sur le banc.

_-Trouvez m'en un très petit… J'en voudrais un qui ressemble à celui que vous m'aviez déjà remis… cela conviendrait pour l'usage que je veux en faire._

_-Comptez-vous l'utiliser ce soir? _Lui demanda Sorel en la dévisageant avec curiosité.

_-J'espère bien, oui! _Après avoir reçu le couteau de sa main et l'avoir rangé en lieu sûr, elle lui demanda à son tour : _Vous avez toujours mes documents légaux avec vous n'est-ce pas?_

_-Ils n'ont pas changés de place. _La rassura-t-il.

_-Très bien. Alors, veuillez ajouter ce document avec les autres. Au cas où il m'arrivait quelque chose… _Lui demanda-t-elle en lui remettant l'acte de mariage qu'elle avait signé en même temps qu'Alfred.

_-Puis-je vous poser une question? _S'enquit Sorel au moment où, après s'être levée, elle s'éloignait déjà de lui. Il attendit qu'elle se fût arrêtée pour décliner : _Pourquoi avez-vous épousé Alfred? _

Titubant légèrement et réprimant un sanglot, Élisabeth reprit sa marche, s'arrêta à nouveau au bout de quelques pas, tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et lui souffla tout bas: _Je l'ai fait par amour, voyons…_

_-Par amour? _Répéta-t-il abasourdi.

-_Oui, par amour…_ Affirma-t-elle avant de se remettre en marche.

Ne comprenant plus rien, Sorel s'approcha du banc sur lequel ses couteaux étaient encore posés et n'entendit pas la suite de la réponse que la reine lui fit en s'éloignant, tout occupé qu'il était à ramasser son attirail : _Par amour pour William Darcy, Général du peuple des Montagnes…_

_…**. À suivre….**_

_**Mesdames, à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé... et surtout comment vous voyez la suite?  
**_

_**Merci à l'avance à Gridaille, Libra10, Laura, Laurence et Marie-Paule (la croqueuse d'histoires)  
**_

_**Miriamme  
**_


	7. Une longue nuit

**Voici le chapitre qui porte sur la nuit de noces et sur ce qui arrive après ce moment décisif. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir... Alfred est loin d'être un enfant de cœur et son intelligence fait de lui un ennemi redoutable. Pour ce qui est du reste et bien... vous savez bien que j'aime les histoires complexes et longues, alors mesdames, armez-vous de patience et soyez indulgentes avec moi. Vos commentaires sont un pur moment de bonheur pour moi: Gridaille, Marie-Paule, Laurence, Laura, Libra10.**** Alors je vous en prie... continuez... Miriamme.  
**

_**Septième partie**_

Incapable de regarder à nouveau en direction Sorel, Élisabeth regagna la chambre que lui avait fait préparer Alfred et entreprit de passer la robe qu'elle avait choisie de porter pour le banquet avec l'aide de sa domestique. Cette soirée qu'elle envisageait déjà comme étant la dernière soirée de sa vie et vraiment pas comme la première d'une nouvelle vie, ce qui eut été le cas si elle avait eu la possibilité de se marier avec un être moins vil que ce monstre d'Alfred.

«_C'est lui ou moi, un seul de nous deux survivra à cette nuit…»_ jura-t-elle en serrant la mâchoire.

Donnant congé à sa domestique, elle attendit d'être totalement seule pour installer sa dague sous sa tunique de corps, bien coincée sous une sangle de cuir qu'elle avait enroulée autour de sa taille.

«_Il n'y a qu'en la portant là que j'arriverai de la déloger assez rapidement, lorsque le moment serait venu»,_ comprit-elle après avoir essayé de différentes manières. Revenant ensuite vers le sac de toile dans lequel elle avait rangé ses bijoux, Élisabeth ramassa le collier en or qui lui venait de sa mère et plongea à nouveau sa main à l'intérieur afin de trouver le bracelet qui complétait cet ensemble. Après avoir poussé un dernier soupir en songeant au banquet qui allait suivre et pendant lequel elle allait devoir afficher un air heureux et même énamourée, elle se promit de profiter de chaque seconde passée avec le Général Darcy lorsque pour se conformer au protocole il viendrait l'inviter à danser.

_«Il me faut au moins un souvenir agréable auquel je pourrai me raccrocher juste avant de passer à l'action_» décida-t-elle en s'approchant de la fenêtre pour jeter un œil à l'extérieur.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Alfred vint la chercher, mais profita tout d'abord de ce qu'ils furent seuls pour s'imposer à elle en l'embrassant avec fougue. Puis, jugeant qu'elle ne participait pas suffisamment, Alfred la mit en garde une dernière fois avant de se rendre avec elle dans la salle où les attendait déjà presque tous les nobles du royaume. Guidée par son époux avec qui elle effectua un tour complet de la salle, Élisabeth fut la première à prendre la parole se conformant ainsi à la tradition locale qu'Alfred avait pris le soin de lui expliquer au préalable. Elle mentionna tout d'abord qu'elle était très heureuse d'avoir l'occasion de servir un peuple pour lequel son affection ne cessait de croître. Elle prit le temps de parler de chaque village et nomma stratégiquement le nom de plusieurs nobles qu'elle savait plus influents ou tout simplement plus près de son époux. Lorsqu'elle se tut enfin, plus d'un invité avait utilisé son mouchoir pour s'éponger les yeux. Alfred lui-même lui serra la main et la remercia à voix basse pour le bel hommage qu'elle venait de lui rendre avant de tout gâcher en ajoutant d'un ton sarcastique, _bravo_, _tu avais presque l'air sincère… _

S'abstenant de répliquer, Élisabeth garda le silence et écouta attentivement ce qu'Alfred avait à dire de son côté sachant très bien qu'il n'avait rien préparé et ne faisait que broder autour de son propre discours. Le banquet débuta sur une salve d'applaudissement et chacun des plats fut présentés à la manière d'un compliment qu'on adressait au couple royal. Lorsque les esprits furent suffisamment échauffés et que le repas fut enfin terminé, Élisabeth se réjouit d'entendre les premières mesures de musique.

En coulisse de cet événement, le Général William Darcy veillait à tout et affichait le même air indifférent que lorsqu'il avait appris que la princesse et son roi s'était mariés. Quittant temporairement la salle du banquet pour aller s'assurer que la relève de la garde se déroulait comme convenu, il fut très surpris de découvrir Adès caché dans un coin sombre de la cour.

_-Enfin, te voilà, _chuchota le géant en se dépliant, _viens, rendons-nous dans un coin tranquille, il faut à tout prix que je te parle en privé._

Sans plus attendre, William entraîna son ami (qu'il aurait d'ailleurs été bien embêté de cacher à cause de sa taille) jusque dans une remise utilisée par les marchands durant la journée.

_-Il n'est rien arrivé à Georgianna j'espère? _S'inquiéta le Général sans perdre une seconde.

_-Non… enfin c'est effectivement d'elle qu'il s'agit… mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… b_redouilla Adès en allant se placer dos à la porte.

_-Je t'écoute, _s'impatienta William.

_-C'est à propos du mariage d'Élisabeth et du roi. Georgianna est presque certaine que la princesse s'est sacrifiée…_

_-Elle est bien trop satisfaite de son sort pour ça, _lui opposa William.

_-Georgianna affirme qu'après avoir entendu Alfred ordonner à Silas de la tuer… Elle est presque certaine d'avoir entendu Élisabeth affirmer qu'elle acceptait d'épouser Alfred en autant qu'il vous laissait tranquille ta sœur et toi._

_-Elle a dû mal comprendre, _proposa William en fronçant les sourcils, _après tout, elle avait perdu connaissance non?_

_-Elle n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps, mais elle insiste pour dire qu'elle entendait tout ce qui se disait autour d'elle._

_-Sans doute un effet de son imagination… _

_-En tout cas, moi, comme je l'ai dit à Sorel un peu plus tôt, je n'ai rien vu, ni rien entendu. Alors voilà ce que j'avais à te communiquer… De toute façon tu connais ta sœur William, il fallait que je vienne autrement elle aurait été capable de le faire elle-même._

_-Tu as bien fait… quoique je doute sincèrement qu'on puisse se fier à sa mémoire. Après tout, ne venait-elle pas de recevoir un coup à la tête?_

_-Non, ça c'est moi… _rétorqua son ami en désignant le bandeau qu'il portait encore sur la tempe._ Alors comme ça c'est vrai, Élisabeth et Alfred se sont mariés?_

_-Oui. La reine m'a affirmé que leur union a été bénie par le Frère Silas… _

_-Dire qu'il est avec nous depuis le début, _pesta Adès_, on va devoir changer de code et de lieux de rassemblements…_

_-On va devoir changer de roi surtout et vite… _s'emporta violemment William en allant rejoindre son ami devant la porte.

_-William, _le prévint Adès,_ ne fait rien pour l'instant. Tu es seul et Alfred se méfie de toi depuis bien plus longtemps que nous le pensons. D'ailleurs, si tu n'es pas déjà mort, c'est uniquement parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre tu dois lui être utile… reste à savoir utile à quoi?_

_-Il m'utilise déjà pour couvrir ses crimes, _se renfrogna William. _Bien_, soupira-t-il ensuite, _désolé Adès, mais je vais devoir retourner à la fête… _

_-Très bien… je te laisse aussi. Je pars rejoindre ta sœur et te ferai parvenir un message si j'apprends autre chose._

_-Merci Adès… Merci de prendre soins de Georgianna à ma place. _

En revenant dans la salle de bal où la fête battait son plein, William chercha Sorel des yeux et, le découvrant à l'autre bout de l'immense salle, entreprit de se déplacer lentement pour aller le rejoindre, saluant les uns et souriant aux autres. Lorsqu'il eut parcouru près de la moitié de la distance, William se retrouva tout près du couple royal et salua Alfred en inclinant légèrement la tête. Arrivant enfin près de Sorel, William comprit que celui-ci suivait également les nouveaux mariés des yeux.

-_La reine est tellement belle_, s'extasia l'aide de camp.

_-Oui, en effet, _admit William en s'autorisant à jeter un œil sur elle pour la première fois de la soirée. Exhalant un profond soupir, il se pencha vers Sorel pour lui souffler à l'oreille, _ma sœur croit qu'elle se serait sacrifiée pour nous sauver…_

_-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, _affirma l'aide de camp.

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Pour quelle autre raison une femme planifierait-elle de poignarder son époux? _Chuchota-t-il.

_-Mais de quoi me parles-tu? Non, attend, pas ici, _le coupa le Général le tirant plutôt par le bras pour l'entraîner sur la terrasse.

_-Elle a l'intention de tuer Alfred ce soir, _lui apprit Sorel aussitôt qu'ils furent seuls.

_-Comment?_

_-Je lui ai remis un de mes couteaux avant la fête… À SA DEMANDE_, se défendit-il en voyant l'expression horrifiée du Général.

Quittant son aide de camp sans perdre une seconde, William revint dans la salle au moment où la musique venait tout juste de s'arrêter. Il attendit qu'Élisabeth et Alfred se soient séparés et que le roi se soit suffisamment éloigné pour marcher jusqu'à celle-ci.

_-Majesté? Pouvez-vous m'accorder la prochaine danse? _S'enquit-il d'une voix incertaine.

_-Avec plaisir Général Darcy,_ lui répondit-elle en posant sa main gantée sur le bras qu'il lui tendait.

_«Voici le moment que j'attendais depuis le début de cette soirée. Le moment qui me donnera la force de passer à l'acte». _Se répéta-t-elle tout en marchant à ses côtés pour aller se placer parmi les autres danseurs.

_-Ma sœur Georgianna vous envoie ses salutations…_ Lui souffla William en tournant autour d'elle pour la première fois.

_-Comment se porte-t-elle?_

_-Elle va bien… grâce à vous, _la testa-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

_-Grâce à moi? Ce serait bien surprenant… Si elle a été malmenée… c'est uniquement parce qu'elle a pensé– comme tout le monde – que j'avais été enlevée… _improvisa-t-elle.

_-C'est donc faux ce qu'on raconte dans les coulisses du pouvoir? _S'informa-t-il ensuite au moment où elle passait sous son bras.

_-Tout dépend de ce qu'on y dit...  
_

_-On y affirme que vous vous seriez sacrifiée pour que je ne sois pas arrêté et que ma sœur puisse vivre, _lui souffla-t-il en allant se placer à sa gauche pour effectuer un tour de la piste en posant sa main vers le milieu de son dos.

_-Faux, _affirma-t-elle en bloquant son regard dans le sien. _Je n'ai pas autant de pouvoir entre mes modestes mains…_

_-Et bien sûr, _la coupa-t-il,_ ce n'est pas une dague que je sens sous mes doigts dans votre dos._

_-On voit bien que vous n'y connaissez rien en mode féminine Général, _improvisa-t-elle en prenant bien soin de laisser échapper un petit rire moqueur à la fin de son affirmation.

_-Iriez-vous alors jusqu'à affirmer que vous vous êtes mariée de votre plein gré? _La provoqua-t-il en la poussant dans ses retranchements.

_-Non, puisque je me suis mariée par intérêt. Que voulez-vous William, vous permettez que je vous appelle William?_

_-Vous êtes la reine, vous faites ce que bon vous semble…_

_-William, ce qu'il y a c'est que j'ai beau ne pas aimer le pouvoir, j'ai toutefois beaucoup d'affection pour le peuple des montagnes. Et maintenant que je suis mariée avec Alfred, j'aurai enfin l'occasion de faire la différence._

_-Joli discours, _convint-il avant d'ajouter d'un ton froid et impersonnel_, puisse la réalité être à la hauteur de vos espérances. Je vous souhaite bonne chance Majesté._

_-Je vous remercie._

Tout en réalisant le dernier motif de cette danse traditionnelle, Élisabeth garda le silence, uniquement préoccupée par le bonheur qu'elle éprouvait malgré tout à danser avec l'homme dont elle était éperdument amoureuse et pour qui elle s'était sacrifiée, pleinement satisfaite de savoir qu'il allait rester en vie, peu importait le dénouement de sa nuit de noces. Quittant celui-ci dès que la musique cessa, Élisabeth revint docilement vers son époux devinant qu'il les avait suivi des yeux pendant toute leur danse.

_-Très bien ma charmante épouse. Tu apprends-vite._

La mort dans l'âme, mais somme toute résignée, Élisabeth plaqua un sourire de convenance sur son visage et le conserva jusqu'à ce qu'Alfred lui fasse comprendre qu'il était temps de se retirer. Jetant un dernier regard en direction de Sorel avant de traverser la salle au bras de son époux, Élisabeth le salua d'un léger signe de tête. William à qui cet échange silencieux n'avait pas échappé suivi le couple des yeux tant et aussi longtemps qu'il n'eut pas franchi la porte de sortie.

N'ayant échangé aucune parole tout le temps que dura leur déplacement jusqu'au donjon, Alfred s'arrêta juste devant la porte de sa chambre et jeta un regard méprisant sur son épouse.

_-Pour cette nuit uniquement, j'accepte que tu dormes dans ma chambre… si tu es sage et fait tout ce que je te demande… alors il se pourrait bien que je réinvite demain soir…_

Sur ces belles paroles, Alfred ouvrit la porte, laissa passer la jeune femme, la saisit par le bras puis la fit pivoter vers lui. Capturant violemment sa bouche, il la poussa en direction du lit en soufflant bruyamment.

_-Je te préviens ma belle, tu vas devoir travailler pour ton plaisir. Et j'exige que tu participes activement à ta nuit de noces…_

_-Que dois-je faire? _S'inquiéta-t-elle.

_-Déshabille-moi… lentement…_

Les doigts tremblants, Élisabeth dénoua les lacets de la tunique de son époux. Les pupilles maintenant assombries par le désir, Alfred se commença à défaire les liens qui retenaient sa robe de noces. Sur ses gardes, Élisabeth accéléra le rythme afin de s'assurer qu'il ne puisse pas atteindre la dague qui était nouée sous sa tunique de corps.

_-Tu es bien pressée, _commenta Alfred en continuant son ouvrage.

Après avoir ordonné à la jeune femme de monter ses bras dans les airs, Alfred fit passer sa robe par le haut ne lui laissant plus que sa tunique de corps pour la couvrir.

_-Si tu savais quel cadeau tu me fais : être le premier, ça ne m'est pas arrivé aussi souvent que tu le crois._ _Tu vas avoir mal, c'est bien certain,_ se délecta-t-il. _Mais ce sera bref…_

Posant les deux mains sur ses seins, toujours cachés par la tunique, Alfred se mit à gémir d'anticipation, s'impatienta puis entreprit de retirer lui-même le reste de ses vêtements. Lorsqu'il se retrouva aussi nu qu'un vers devant elle, Élisabeth retint son souffle et resta figée devant le spectacle de l'imposant membre dressé que ses vêtements ne laissaient pas deviner.

_-Prends-le dans ta main… _lui ordonna-t-il tout en saisissant sa main et la guidant vers son entre-jambe.

Élisabeth savait qu'elle devait à tout prix continuer à jouer son rôle de femme soumise, mais éprouvait une peur proportionnelle à la haine qu'Alfred lui inspirait. Serrant les lèvres, Élisabeth entoura le membre de sa main sursautant légèrement à cause de sa chaleur et commença à le caresser maladroitement.

_-Déplace te main de haut en bas. Oui, c'est ça... _l'approuva-t-il en gémissant_. Oh, n'arrête pas Élisabeth…_

Tout en grognant et gémissant à chaque fois que sa main se déplaçait, Alfred laissa ses deux mains saisir les hanches de son épouse.

_-Attends, arrête-toi maintenant, autrement, il n'en restera plus pour toi… et je devrai attendre avant de te prendre… _

Délaissant le membre frémissant qui était maintenant encore plus rigide, Élisabeth se tint droite devant son époux, attendant autant qu'il lui donnât de nouvelles instructions que se présentât l'occasion idéale de passer à l'acte.

_-Allonge-toi sur le dos et écarte tes jambes. Tu vas voir comment je peux satisfaire une femme… _

Obéissant sans tarder s'obligeant à lui sourire, Élisabeth faillit vomir lorsqu'elle sentit l'organe tout gonflé d'orgueil venir se loger entre ses jambes. Profitant de ce qu'Alfred se positionnait en soufflant bruyamment, Élisabeth fit doucement glisser son arme hors des plis de sa tunique, leva son bras, pris son élan et le frappa dans le dos.

Son mouvement fut immédiatement arrêté par la poigne solide de son mari qui ayant prévu le coup, la désarma avec une aisance surprenante. Une seconde plus tard, il jetait la dague au loin et se ruait sur elle.

_-Je ne suis pas naïf comme mon imbécile de frère, _hurla-t-il._ Et toi, tu es ma femme que tu le veuilles ou non… enfin, tu le seras dans quelques secondes…_

_-NON!_ Hurla-t-elle cessant tout simulacre.

Se débattant comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait, Élisabeth réussit à s'extraire du lit et à se diriger vers la porte. La rattrapant avant qu'elle n'atteigne celle-ci, Alfred l'agrippa par les cheveux et la ramena vers le lit. Comme elle criait encore et qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter qu'elle attire l'attention des autres résidents du donjon, Alfred couvrit sa bouche de sa main et jeta sur elle un œil furibond.

_-Tu sais quoi? Tu ne mérites même pas que je te prenne comme une femme. Tu n'en seras jamais une. Je vais te prendre comme je prends les paysannes… par derrière! _Lui apprit-il avant de la retourner face contre le lit.

L'instant d'après, Alfred plaqua son membre dur contre les fesses de la jeune femme, déterminé à l'humilier.

Élisabeth avait dépassé le stade de la peur, elle se résigna dignement et s'attendait à tout moment à ressentir cette douleur mentionnée par Alfred sa raccrochant à la promesse qu'elle s'était faite de se donner la mort aussitôt qu'il en aurait fini avec elle. Écrasée par son poids et maintenue de force la tête dans l'épaisse couverture, Élisabeth serra les dents s'attendant à tout instant à subir sa colère. Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes, non seulement la douleur tant attendue ne vint pas, mais elle se transforma plutôt en libération totale. La main d'Alfred relâcha son cou à peu près en même temps qu'elle fut libérée de son poids.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, craignant plus que tout que son époux ait inventé je ne sais quelle nouvelle torture, elle réalisa alors qu'un homme de haute stature était penché par la fenêtre. Se redressant en rabaissant pudiquement sa tunique, Élisabeth reconnut la silhouette de William Darcy avant même qu'il ne se revînt vers elle.

Se décomposant devant lui, elle sentit ses joues s'humidifier et ses lèvres se mettre à trembler. Le Général n'eut qu'à ouvrir les bras pour qu'elle s'y précipite.

_-Je n'ai pas réussi à le tuer, _répétait-elle inlassablement avant de redresser la tête pour ajouter, _Alfred avait deviné que j'allais tenter quelque chose… Oh William, merci d'être venu…_

_-Majesté, nous ne pouvons parler maintenant. Pour l'instant, il ne faut penser qu'à votre époux…vous allez devoir raconter ce qui s'est passé… ici dans cette chambre…_

_-Vous l'avez jeté par la fenêtre… _Lâcha-t-elle d'une voix monocorde.

_-Non, _protesta-t-il en l'éloignant de lui afin de s'assurer non seulement qu'elle allait l'écouter attentivement, mais également qu'elle comprendrait_, ce n'est pas ainsi que les choses se sont passées… _La tirant légèrement vers la fenêtre, il l'obligea à regarder là où gisait le corps Alfred, alors que celui-ci était encore camouflé par la pénombre._ Écoutez-moi attentivement Élisabeth, _affirma-t-il en la ramenant directement devant lui,_ vous étiez avec Alfred au bord de la fenêtre. Vous vous embrassiez. Il était heureux. Il avait trop bu. Il vous a tiré vers lui, mais a perdu l'équilibre. Vous avez tenté de le retenir, mais il est tombé… vous n'avez rien pu faire…_

_-Il est tombé,_ répéta Élisabeth en acquiesçant pour montrer qu'elle comprenait la situation.

_-Très bien. C'était un accident n'est-ce pas? Un accident stupide… Élisabeth, écoutez-moi. Votre calvaire n'est pas encore fini malheureusement. Vous allez devoir crier pour ameuter la garde. Vous devrez avoir l'air catastrophé. Sorel arrivera parmi les premiers et constatera que le roi est mort… _

_-Sorel, arrivera le premier. Bien, j'ai compris William, _déclara-t-elle se voulant rassurante même si des tremblements agitaient son corps tout entier.

_-Élisabeth, mon amour, vous allez être courageuse, je le sais. Tout va bien aller, _l'encouragea-t-il,_ faites-moi confiance… _

_-J'ai confiance en vous, William, _bredouilla-t-elle tout en saisissant sa main pour l'embrasser.

_-Élisabeth, je reviendrai vous voir plus tard, _déglutit-il en la pressant contre lui. _Quand la mort du roi sera annoncée et que tous retourneront se coucher… _

_-Je vous attendrai, _lui promit-elle en levant la tête vers lui,_ jurez-moi que vous reviendrez vers moi? Jurez que vous viendrez même s'il est très tard? _Le pria-t-elle sans le quitter des yeux.

Posant tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, William dut se faire violence pour la repousser et s'obliger à quitter la pièce lentement, non sans lui avoir rappelé qu'elle devait réagir comme si l'accident venait tout juste d'arriver et qu'elle était sous le choc.

Pendant tout le temps que dura la tempête engendrée par l'annonce de la mort du roi, Élisabeth dut faire un effort considérable pour afficher un air triste et atterré alors qu'en réalité, la joie de se savoir aimée et l'anticipation du bonheur qui l'attendait auprès de William se disputaient en elle.

Lorsque tout le château fut prévenu du drame et qu'Élisabeth eut raconté pour la énième fois ce qu'elle avait vu, on la laissa enfin aller se reposer. Il fut convenu qu'à son réveil, le corps du roi serait exposé et que des funérailles seraient organisées.

Une fois allongée dans le lit de la chambre où on avait emmené l'ensemble de ses affaires depuis son mariage, Élisabeth pria pour qu'il ne fût pas trop tard et que William puisse tenir sa promesse de venir la voir. Lorsqu'un petit coup fut frappé sur la porte de sa chambre, Élisabeth referma les pans de sa tunique et se précipita pour ouvrir à son visiteur nocturne, le cœur battant la chamade.

_-Majesté… puis-je entrer? _Lui demanda timidement l'aide de camp du Général, un sourire gêné sur le visage.

_-Mais bien entendu Sorel._ Dès qu'elle eut refermée la porte derrière lui, elle s'empressa de l'interroger: _William n'est pas avec toi?_

_-Non. Il ne peut pas venir… pas encore… _

_-Mais il va venir me voir n'est-ce pas? _Le pressa-t-elle.

_-Oui, mais s'il est en retard, c'est parce qu'il a été obligé d'aller rencontrer les révolutionnaires. Il devait leur expliquer la situation, vous comprenez._

_Oui, oui. Je comprends, _répondit-elle, incapable de cacher sa déception.

Voyant que Sorel sortait l'arme blanche qu'il lui avait prêtée, la princesse rougit violemment et rétorqua, _il vaut mieux que tu la gardes._

_-Mais non… je vous l'avais offert… _

_-Merci Sorel. Si je ne vous avais pas eus, William et toi … je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue…_

_-Vous seriez sans doute dans un autre royaume… où vous auriez rencontré votre prince charmant…_

_-Si les princes existent, et bien malheureusement, ils sont loin d'être charmants._

_-Mettez-vous donc au lit… princesse… Demain sera une rude journée avec les obsèques et tout le reste… Sans compter que le Général pourrait bien en avoir pour la nuit avec ses amis._

Lorsque le soleil laissa filtrer ses premiers rayons Élisabeth ouvrit les yeux et mit un certain temps avant de réaliser qu'il faisait jour. Retrouvant ses esprits beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude, elle se redressa et se précipita jusqu'à la fenêtre. Au lieu de l'éternel va-et-vient des marchands et des commerçants, la place centrale était déserte.

L'étendard du royaume étant recouvert d'un drapeau noir, Élisabeth comprit que tous les habitants du château devaient déjà porter le deuil. Tout en cherchant dans ses tenues la seule tunique noire qu'elle possédait, Élisabeth se demandait ce qui avait pu retenir William assez longtemps pour qu'il ne puisse pas lui venir la retrouver comme convenu.

Déposant sa robe sur le lit, Élisabeth frissonna de dégoût en découvrant la tunique qu'elle portait la veille que sa domestique avait dû venir porter sur sa chaise durant la nuit. Des images de son expérience de la veille remontèrent dans son esprit, l'obligeant à se couvrir le visage de ses deux mains et pousser un cri d'exaspération. Cet instant de panique passé, la reine releva dignement la tête, ramassa sa robe de noces et la jeta en boule au fin fond de son armoire. Une fois la porte refermée, Élisabeth alla frapper sur la porte de la pièce où dormait sa femme de chambre afin de lui demander de l'aider à passer la tunique noire qu'elle venait de sortir.

_-Je peux demander qu'on vous fournisse d'autres robes noires si vous voulez… J'ai vu que vous n'en avez qu'une…_

_-Oui… c'est une bonne idée… combien de temps portez-vous le deuil dans le royaume des montagnes?_

_-Jamais moins de six mois… c'est la tradition._

_-Alors, fais-moi faire autant de robes que vous tu le jugeras nécessaire…_

_-Bien entendu…_

_-Comment as-tu appris la nouvelle? _Lui demanda Élisabeth curieuse de savoir ce que racontaient les domestiques entre eux.

_-Sorel nous a tous réunis… vers minuit… Il nous a annoncé pour la chute tragique de votre époux… Nous avons tous versé quelques larmes…_

_-Alfred aurait apprécié… _rétorqua Élisabeth.

_-Oh, mais ce n'est pas pour lui que nous avons pleuré, mais pour vous… Nous avons été tristes d'apprendre que vous n'ayez même pas eu droit à une vraie nuit de noces… _

_-C'est vraiment gentils à vous, d'avoir pensé à moi. Et ce matin, que disent les gens?_

_-Je préfère ne pas répondre à cela… _

_-Je veux savoir…_

_-Certains disent que la mort d'Alfred est ce qui pouvait arriver de mieux au royaume… que sous votre gouverne… nous serons plus heureux…_

_-J'ai bien vu que mon mari n'était pas aimé de tout le monde hors des mûrs de la cité… mais je croyais que, ici… entre les mûrs du château, tous l'appréciaient?_

_-Oh, non. Loin de là! Votre époux nous faisait peur en réalité, mais depuis que vous étiez auprès de lui, il était très différent. Nous avions bon espoir qu'il devienne un bon roi, mais le sort en a décidé autrement._

_-En tout cas, sache que je vais faire de mon mieux pour diriger ce royaume… _

_-Je n'en doute aucunement, majesté._

_-Merci, oh, en passant, peux-tu aller vérifier si le Général est disponible?_

_-Euh, bien, ce sera difficile puisque j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'était pas rentré cette nuit…_

_-Il n'est pas rentré? _S'inquiéta Élisabeth.

_-On dit qu'il est allé rejoindre des révolutionnaires… Il parait qu'ils voulaient renverser le roi depuis longtemps… J'imagine que le Général a fêté avec eux toute la nuit._

_-Oui, c'est sûrement ça, tu as raison._

_-Voulez-vous que je vous envoie Sorel?_

_-Non, je vais me rendre dans la salle du trône. Il est temps que je m'occupe de la préparation du corps de mon mari._

_-Très bien… à plus tard votre majesté._

Lorsque Sorel lui confirma que le général n'était pas rentré, Élisabeth espéra que sa femme de chambre ait eu raison et qu'une fête l'eut retenu. Sorel quant à lui, était convaincu que son retard n'avait rien à voir avec une fête, il croyait plutôt que les révolutionnaires s'étaient avérés beaucoup plus long à convaincre et qu'il s'était avéré nécessaire que William reste avec eux pour tenter de les contenir.

Vers la fin de l'avant-midi, le corps du roi fut déposé sur un lit de branches et le chariot sur lequel le tout était juché se mit en marche vers 14h00 en direction de la mer. Élisabeth ouvrait la procession en marchant tout juste derrière le chariot et n'avait même pas à feindre d'être triste, puisque son inquiétude pour William nourrissait sa peine et donnait à ses larmes une raison de couler sur ses joues. Élisabeth devinait également que le peuple était avec elle et que ce deuil allait s'avérer payant politiquement parlant.

Arrivé sur les rives de l'océan, six gardes vêtus conformément aux couleurs du royaume, transportèrent la structure jusque dans la barque qui avait été préparée pour l'occasion. Une chanson traditionnelle accompagna le mouvement des vagues tandis qu'elles repoussaient lentement la barque vers le large. Le chant cessa dès que les archers libérèrent leurs flèches enflammées afin que s'allume le lit mortuaire du roi.

Élisabeth resta là immobile de longues minutes à contempler la crémation de la dépouille de son mari. Quand il ne resta plus rien de lui, ni de la barque, Élisabeth refit le chemin inverse, s'arrêtant ça et là pour serrer les mains des paysans et des paysannes qui avaient pris le temps de quitter leurs fermes pour venir la soutenir.

Élisabeth laissa ces gens venir à elle sans crainte, ignorant volontairement les mises en garde des chevaliers qui l'accompagnaient. De retour dans la cour du château, Élisabeth chercha des yeux des signes tangibles du retour de William, mais n'en vit aucun. Elle croisa finalement Sorel qui venait vers elle et s'inquiéta en réalisant que tout en ayant l'air de vouloir lui parler, il fuyait son regard.

_-Des nouvelles Sorel?_ S'enquit-elle une fois qu'il fut entré dans sa chambre.

_-Oui. Votre majesté, elles sont mauvaises, j'en ai bien peur…_ Lui confia-t-il la mine encore plus sombre.

_-Très bien. Allez-y, je vous écoute._

_-William était vraiment avec les révolutionnaires au début de la nuit, comme il nous l'avait dit. Mais il semble qu'il les ait quittés vers une heure du matin pour rentrer ici même au Château… _

_-Si c'était vrai, il serait ici en ce moment même! _Protesta Élisabeth en se mettant à marcher de long en large.

_-C'est ce que j'ai dit moi aussi à Adès et à Georgianna…_

_-Et?_

_-Ils sont aussi inquiets que nous… _Lui expliqua Sorel en croisant les bras.

_-La grotte?_

_-J'y suis allé aussi… aucune trace de lui… ni de personne d'autre d'ailleurs…_

_-Mais toi Sorel, qu'en penses-tu?_

_-Je me garde bien d'en penser quoi que ce soit. Mais Adès a une théorie intéressante… _admit-il prudemment en soupirant.

_-Laquelle?_

_-Il croit que Silas est responsable de sa disparition et qu'un groupe d'hommes, probablement des fidèles du roi, l'aurait fait prisonnier…_

_-Dans quel but? _L'interrogea Élisabeth tandis qu'une peur sournoise lui déchirait les entrailles.

_-Ils souhaitent mettre un Seigneur de leur choix sur le trône et vous faire emprisonner pour le meurtre de votre mari, _lâcha enfin Sorel.

-_Et bien qu'ils le fassent. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, _s'emporta-t-elle. _Sorel, sache que je suis prête à tout pour que William soit épargné!_ Le prévint-elle avec émotion.

_-Oh, j'avais justement très peur que vous me fassiez cette réponse. Il n'est pas bon que vous donniez l'impression de tenir à votre Général à ce point là. Vous leur donnez trop de pouvoir sur vous et donc sur le royaume, _se découragea Sorel.

_-Je sais, je sais. Mon père a tenté, je ne sais combien de fois de me faire comprendre cette caractéristique du pouvoir qui fait en sorte que les rois et les reines ne peuvent pas se considérer comme de vraies personnes… Qu'ils ou qu'elles n'ont pas intérêt à faire passer leurs propres sentiments avant leur rôle de souverain. J'ai beau savoir cela, je n'y arrive pas. Je suis désespérément et irrémédiablement amoureuse de William._

_-Oh! Et bien alors, ça va vraiment nous compliquer les choses… _Commenta Sorel en haussant les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

_-Je sais. Mais Sorel, cette idée d'enlèvement, ce n'est qu'une théorie d'Adès? Il ne possède aucune preuve? Cette théorie ne correspond peut être pas à la réalité. _

_**-Vous voyez une autre façon d'expliquer l'absence d'un homme qui a la chance d'être aimé d'une reine…**_Rétorqua Sorel d'une voix lasse.

_-Vous oubliez qu'il l'ignore… je ne lui ai jamais avoué mes sentiments… _Lui opposa-t-elle avec énergie.

_-Peu importe qu'il l'ait su ou non. En ce qui le concerne, il vous aimait assez pour commettre le pire crime qu'un homme puisse commettre. Il a assassiné le roi qui l'a honoré, celui-là même qu'il avait aussi juré de protéger au péril de sa vie. _

Voyant que les yeux de la reine se remplissaient de larmes, Sorel s'empressa d'ajouter : _Le fait qu'il ait quitté ses amis en pleine nuit pour venir vous retrouver, qu'il ne soit jamais arrivé ici et que son corps n'ait jamais été retrouvé, donne malheureusement beaucoup de crédibilité aux craintes de mon ami…_

_-Que dois-je faire d'après toi? _L'interrogea Élisabeth après avoir chassé ses larmes d'un geste rageur.

_-Attendre majesté. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre. Après William bien entendu… Mais surtout après une manifestation de ses ravisseurs…_

_-Silas…_

_-Lui et d'autres sympathisants…_

Se laissant sur la promesse de se reparler dès qu'ils auraient des nouvelles positives ou négatives, Sorel regagna ses quartiers tandis qu'Élisabeth se rendit dans la salle du trône où elle devait encore recevoir des nobles pressés de la prévenir qu'ils allaient la soutenir et qu'elle pouvait faire appel à eux en cas de besoin.

Cette seconde nuit, Élisabeth la passa à relire les lettres de sa mère. L'inquiétude qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir pour William, ajoutée au fait d'être entourée de gens qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis très peu de temps, contribuait à la rendre prudente et méfiante. Sans compter que le peuple des Montagnes avait très peu l'habitude d'accorder sa confiance à la royauté. Après tout, l'homme qui avait engendré deux fils aussi monstrueux l'un que l'autre, avait régné tel un tyran pendant de nombreuses années.

«_La pomme ne tombe jamais bien loin de l'arbre_». Songea-t-elle en soupirant bruyamment. Elle sombra finalement dans le sommeil, mais très tard, ou plutôt très tôt à l'aube, lorsque le soleil laissa poindre ses premiers rayons.

_-Élisabeth? Élisabeth? Réveillez-vous!_ La brassait son père dans son rêve et lui hurlait le père Marius dans la réalité.

_-Père Marius? Vous ici?_

_-Oui. J'ai fait tout ce chemin pour vous voir… Et je vous trouve endormie? Quelle paresseuse vous faites! Levez-vous donc! _La pressa-t-il en se relevant.

_-Pardonnez-moi mon Père, mais c'est que j'ai très peu dormi et que ces deux derniers jours ont été très éprouvants… Les choses sont très compliquées depuis que je suis ici…_

-_Je sais tout ça. Ne perdez pas votre salive. Je suis déjà au courant. J'ai tout appris d'un moine qui appartient au monastère des montagnes. Mais ce qu'il y a, c'est que les choses ne se passent pas très bien chez nous non plus. _Admit-il en posant sur elle un regard triste comme seul lui pouvait en faire. _Le seigneur que votre défunt époux a laissé en charge du royaume en votre absence sème la terreur. Il a manifestement pris Alfred comme modèle en tout point._

_-Oh non!_

_-Et oui. Bon. Je vais vous laisser le temps de vous lever. Venez donc déjeuner avec moi. On reparlera de tout ça lorsque nous aurons l'estomac plein et les idées claires. Nous serons l'un comme l'autre plus à même de prendre une décision…_

_-Bonne idée. Demandez donc ma femme de chambre d'aller chercher Sorel Morel également. Je veux qu'il assiste à notre entretien. _

_-Parlez-vous de l'aide de camp du Général Darcy? _S'inquiéta-t-il.

_-Vous le connaissez?_

_-Oui… Cet homme m'a malmené lorsque le Général et lui étaient à votre recherche… Il sait quoi faire avec un couteau… C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. _Ajouta-t-il en se frottant le cou.

Éclatant de rire en pensant au jour où elle l'avait elle-même pris Sorel en otage, Élisabeth s'empressa de rassurer le moine et l'invita à se rendre immédiatement dans la salle à manger.

Pressée de se retrouver en compagnie des deux hommes qu'elle appréciait énormément, mais chacun pour des raisons différentes, Élisabeth se leva et commença à effectuer la routine seule afin d'aller encore plus vite. Dès que sa femme de chambre arriva pour l'aider à s'habiller, Élisabeth termina sa préparation au plus vite et se rendit à la salle à manger où elle espérait que les deux hommes n'eussent pas encore terminé de manger. Lorsqu'ils la virent arriver, le Père Marius et Sorel se lèvent afin de la saluer comme il sied à son rang.

_-Oh, je vous en prie messieurs, cessez ces courbettes aussi officielles que ridicules et dites-moi plutôt ce que vous avez décidé ou ce que vous me suggérez de faire._

_-Pour ma part, _débuta Sorel_, j'ai l'intention d'accompagner le Père Marius dans de son voyage de retour et d'en profiter pour rechercher le Général._

_-Si seulement je pouvais vous accompagner… _Se plaignit Élisabeth.

_-Majesté, vous savez bien que si j'apprends quoi que ce soit, je vous ferai prévenir, _lui promit Sorel.

_-De mon côté, j'ai décidé de convoquer les seigneurs du royaume des Montagnes afin de prendre des décisions concernant la gestion du royaume. Je veux mieux connaître mes ennemis. Sorel, crois-tu que le seigneur Polus, capitaine de l'armée des Montagnes soit un bon candidat pour remplacer le Général dans ses fonctions? _Lui demanda-t-elle avec anxiété.

_-C'est certainement le plus qualifié, mais je vous suggère de consulter le seigneur Adès également. Il est en contact avec les révolutionnaires et pourrait parler en leur nom. _Lui suggéra Sorel en l'observant avec inquiétude tandis qu'elle repoussait son assiette et refusait même le verre de vin chaud que lui tendait le père Marius.

Deux heures après le départ de Sorel en compagnie du moine, la reine accueillit le dénommé Adès que le Capitaine Polus avait réussi à dénicher au village. Puisque Georgianna ne pouvait rester seule sans protection, celle-ci l'accompagnait.

_-Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir tous les deux. J'espère que vous ne souffrez pas trop des retombées de mon mariage soudain…._

_-Non, nous sommes plutôt satisfaits, _la rassura Georgianna.

_-Dame Georgianna, vous n'avez pas de nouvelles de votre frère j'imagine?_

_-Non, il ne s'est pas manifesté_, rétorqua Adès après avoir jeté un regard triste en direction de la sœur de William.

_-Sorel nous a quittés ce matin pour partir à sa recherche, _leur apprit Élisabeth. _J'espère que ses recherches seront fructueuses, mais pour l'instant seigneur Adès, j'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un service._

_-Vous pouvez nous demander tout ce que vous voulez…_

_-Très bien, alors, voici à quoi j'ai pensé…_

Élisabeth lui expliqua qu'elle souhaitait sa présence auprès d'elle pour recevoir l'ensemble des seigneurs du royaume des Montagnes. Elle fit ensuite revenir le Capitaine afin qu'ils puissent tous discuter de la meilleure stratégie à adopter pour recevoir à la fois les révolutionnaires et les plus fidèles seigneurs de la couronne.

La rencontre fut organisée pour la fin de l'après-midi et il fut prévu qu'elle soit suivie par un banquet de réconciliation. Élisabeth espérait sincèrement que ses manières directes et son désir sincère d'aider le royaume à trouver son équilibre lui permettrait de gagner les cœurs des plus rétifs qu'ils soient révolutionnaires ou encore sympathisants.

Lorsque presque tous les seigneurs se trouvèrent devant elle et que les révolutionnaires entrèrent à leur tour, Élisabeth comprit à la réaction des sympathisants qu'ils se préparaient à se retirer. Elle prit alors rapidement la parole.

_-Merci à tous d'être venus. Comme vous le savez, le royaume des Montagnes a été frappé par un grand drame. Un accident terrible que nous ne pouvions pas prévoir et qui s'est produit à un bien mauvais moment. Mais s'il est un temps où nous devons nous entendre et nous serrer les coudes, c'est bien maintenant. Il ne tient qu'à vous tous d'écrire la suite de notre histoire messieurs._

_-Où est le Général? Ne devrait-il pas être ici? _S'enquit le Duc de Malherbe qu'Alfred lui avait présenté dès son arrivée.

_-Je vais laisser le seigneur Adès ici présent répondre à cette question, _lui répondit Élisabeth en le gratifiant d'un grand sourire.

_-Monsieur le Duc, le Général Darcy est venu me voir il y a deux jours. Il voulait m'annoncer le décès du roi. Il est resté chez moi jusqu'à minuit._

_-Il n'est jamais revenu au Château. Voilà pourquoi, j'ai officiellement nommé le seigneur Polus ici présent, Général de l'armée des Montagnes en attendant le retour de William Darcy. Heureusement pour moi, le seigneur Polus a accepté ma proposition._

_-Mais il a traîné avec les révolutionnaires lui aussi, _s'opposa un autre sympathisant.

_-Le seigneur Darcy aussi était un révolutionnaire, _plaida Élisabeth.

Des murmures de désapprobation survolèrent le rang des sympathisants. La Reine haussa le bras pour les faire taire.

_-Messieurs, aucun des hommes que vous voyez ici ne sont vos ennemis, _les prévint-elle en désignant le groupe des révolutionnaires. _Ces hommes réagissaient simplement contre la rudesse et l'injustice qui régnait dans le royaume sous le règne du roi Alfred que j'ai pourtant épousé, je vous le rappelle. Je vous propose de rebâtir la confiance du peuple en nommant ici, maintenant, dans chacun de vos groupes, des membres en qui vous avez pleinement confiance. Ces membres feront partie d'un conseil central que je veux mettre sur pied et qui répondra de tout ce qui se passe dans le royaume à compter de ce jour. _

_Si vous préférez vous retirer, ce que vous êtes toujours libres de faire, sachez que vous serez considérés comme ennemis du royaume et ne saurez plus tolérés sur le territoire. Alors, que décidez-vous?_

Une vague de murmures s'éleva de part et d'autre de la salle dans chacun des groupes. Les discussions allaient bon train mais semblaient réellement orageuses. Élisabeth en vint à craindre d'avoir échoué. Puis, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, le Duc de Malherbe se détacha du groupe des sympathisants pour venir vers elle.

_-Majesté, aucun des nobles ici présents ne souhaite fraterniser avec les révolutionnaires, toutefois, nous acceptons de les tolérer en autant que vous êtes présente lors des réunions du conseil avec votre garde personnelle, le Général ou son remplaçant._

_-Je vous remercie monsieur le Duc. _

Comme les révolutionnaires s'étaient eux aussi arrêtés pour écouter ce que le Duc avait à dire, le chef de leur groupe s'avança aussi et répéta presque mot pour mot ce que le Duc avait suggéré auparavant. Soulagée mais tout même encore nerveuse, Élisabeth demanda aux deux hommes de retourner dans leur camp respectif afin de choisir 5 autres représentants afin que le conseil soit composé de 14 personnes (6 révolutionnaires, 6 sympathisants, la Reine et son Général). Le seigneur Adès fut nommé pour représenter le groupe des révolutionnaires alors que les sympathisants désignèrent le Duc de Malherbe. Élisabeth profita de l'esprit de collaboration qui régnait pour suggérer que le conseil se réunisse pour la première fois dès le lendemain à l'aube.

Le souper qui suivi fut très tendu, mais réussi. Élisabeth redoubla d'efforts pour distraire les deux groupes et arriva même à faire danser le Duc.

_-Vous savez Majesté, plusieurs seigneurs croient que vous êtes responsable de la mort de votre époux, _lâcha celui-ci tandis qu'ils dansaient.

_-Et vous? Que croyez-vous?_

_-Que tout cela n'a plus d'importance. Le roi n'est plus. J'imagine que vous ne tarderez pas à lui trouver un remplaçant?_

_-Un remplaçant?_

_-Oui, un seigneur de préférence._

_-Et vous avez pensé à qui? J'imagine que vous avez aussi abordé ce sujet entre seigneurs?_

_-Et bien, la majorité pense que je serais un bon candidat compte tenu que les Duchés se trouvent sur la dernière marche de la royauté._

_-Et bien, si vous me permettez d'émettre mon opinion, j'espère sincèrement que le conseil traitera de sujets plus appropriés que de savoir si je dois ou non me remarier._

_-Je ne voulais pas vous offenser majesté, _s'excusa celui-ci en s'inclinant devant elle.

_-Je le sais bien, mais sachez que contrairement à ce que prétend la rumeur publique, je n'ai pas tué mon époux. Alfred a basculé dans le vide devant moi, sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Toutefois, pour que les choses soient claires, sachez également que je ne l'aimais pas. Je n'insulterai pas davantage votre intelligence en vous faisant croire que je n'ai pas été soulagée de sa mort puisqu'il était cruel et sans pitié. Mais je ne l'ai pas tué._

_-Je vous crois Majesté, pas la peine de vous justifier._

_-De plus, si je me remarie un jour et j'insiste sur le si et bien sachez que je serai seule à choisir mon époux._

_-Je vous comprends fort bien… _

_-D'un autre côté, sachez cher Duc que j'apprécie votre franchise et souhaite que vous ne cessiez jamais d'être direct avec moi._

_-Je ne saurais être autrement._

_-Bien, merci pour votre divertissante conversation et pour cette danse monsieur le Duc._

Après avoir dansé avec Adès et quelques autres membres du conseil, Élisabeth regagna sa chambre où l'attendait sa femme de chambre. Elle sombra dans le sommeil dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, fière d'avoir réussi à mettre ce regroupement de chevaliers au monde.

La première réunion du conseil fut extrêmement houleuse. Lorsque vint le temps de voter pour nommer celui qui allait se charger d'animer les discussions, chaque groupe s'entêta à voter uniquement pour son représentant. Lorsqu'Élisabeth décréta qu'en tant que Reine du royaume elle ne devait pas avoir le droit de vote, elle comprit que cela condamnait son nouveau Général à porter sur ses épaules la responsabilité de trancher entre les deux camps provoquant ainsi une situation intenable. On l'accuserait d'avoir un penchant d'un côté et le groupe lésé risquait fort de quitter la salle.

_-Messieurs, je crois que le Général Polus non plus ne devrait pas voter. _Ne voulant laisser le temps aux deux camps de protester, elle enchaîna en proposant :_ Vous allez reprendre le vote une dernière fois. Si vos deux meneurs se retrouvent encore à égalité, je suggère que la situation se règle par un tirage au sort. _

Lorsque les deux groupes acceptèrent sa proposition, Élisabeth savait qu'elle venait de sauver le conseil. Deux minutes plus tard, Adès devint animateur officiel du conseil alors que le Duc de Malherbe fut désigné comme son remplaçant. L'heure suivante permit aux membres d'échanger sur le fonctionnement des réunions, sur la fréquence des rencontres et sur le contenu de celles-ci. Après être arrivés à rallier presque tout le monde, la reine mit fin à la réunion et prit le temps de serrer la main de chacun des hommes présents.

_-Majesté, je voulais m'excuser encore une fois pour mon attitude d'hier soir, _lui dit le Duc lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui. _J'espère sincèrement que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur._

_-Certainement pas. Mais j'accepte tout de même vos excuses… _

_-Vous êtes trop bonne Majesté._

«_Je n'aime pas cet homme. _Songea-t-elle en le quittant. _Mais je serais bien embêtée d'expliquer pourquoi je ne lui fais pas confiance.»_

_-Majesté. _La salua le seigneur Adès en s'inclinant devant elle.

_-Seigneur Adès. _Le salua-t-elle à son tour.

_-Je voulais vous féliciter pour cette belle réussite._

_-Elle vous appartient également Adès. Vos idées ont apporté beaucoup d'eau au moulin._

_-Peut être, mais je ne vous cacherai pas que j'avais peu confiance en cette idée au départ. En fait, je voulais que vous sachiez que j'avais tors et que vous aviez raison._

_-Merci Seigneur Adès. J'apprécie votre franchise… _

En arrivant dans sa chambre après cette éprouvante mais satisfaisante première réunion, Élisabeth pensa à remercier sa mère qui lui avait donné cette idée sans le savoir. Ramassant la toute dernière lettre qu'elle lui avait écrite alors qu'elle était allée rendre visite à ses parents qui habitaient dans le royaume voisin, Élisabeth sentit ses yeux de remplir de larmes.

_«Mon enfant, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles à t'apprendre. Ma mère est décédée hier. La maladie l'a frappée de plein fouet. Mon père et moi avons tout essayé, nous nous sommes relayés à son chevet, mais nous luttons contre une maladie contagieuse qui a déjà fait une centaine de morts ici dans mon village natal. Je crains maintenant que mon père ne succombe à son tour. Il est très pâle et refuse de s'alimenter. Est-ce dû à la maladie ou à la peine d'avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie? Je ne saurais dire._

Les yeux d'Élisabeth sautèrent un peu plus bas : _Le village ne compte que 32 survivants. Nous nous sommes réunis dans la place centrale du village. J'ai pris la parole, mais ne puis pas arrivée à apaiser les esprits. Les gens pleurent sans arrêt. Que veux-tu, les familles sont toutes décimées maintenant. En rentrant à la maison, j'ai pris soin de mon père et me suis endormie. Dans mon sommeil – qui fut pourtant de courte durée – j'ai fait un rêve étrange que j'ai décidé de te raconter puisqu'il te concerne. Je t'ai vue adulte. Tu tenais un couteau à la main et tu portais du noir (j'imagine que le décès de ma mère est pour quelque chose dans cette vision). Tu te tenais entre deux groupes d'hommes qui sans ta présence se seraient entredéchirés. Une seconde plus tard, puisque dans les rêves les choses changent tellement vite, tu étais assise en compagnie d'un groupe restreint d'hommes provenant des deux mêmes camps. Ils discutaient calmement et prenaient des décisions comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été ennemis. Je ne sais pas ce que ce rêve peut vouloir dire, mais sache que juste avant de me réveiller, je t'ai vu te lever de la table où ils étaient tous assis et aller jeter un œil par la fenêtre. Tes yeux étaient plein de larmes.»_

Incapable de terminer la lettre, Élisabeth laissa celle-ci tomber sur le lit et se mit à pleurer en se remémorant ce jour affreux où un messager était venu leur apprendre que sa mère avait également succombé à la maladie.

S'allongeant sur son lit après avoir rangé les lettres de sa mère, Élisabeth découvrit un étui de cuir juste sous le coussin qui lui servait d'oreiller. S'empressant de détacher les liens de celui-ci pour regarder ce qui était enroulé à l'intérieur, Élisabeth s'étonna du cadeau que lui avait fait Sorel avant son départ. Un magnifique couteau. Déroulant le petit bout de parchemin que l'aide de camp du Généra avait enroulé autour de la garde, Élisabeth lut le message qu'il lui avait adressé et s'émerveilla d'avoir dans son entourage un être aussi merveilleux que lui.

«_Majesté, cet objet veillera sur vous en mon absence. Considérant son épaisseur, la garde est faite pour être tenue à deux mains. Cette dague a été fabriquée pour une reine qui ne devrait jamais douter d'elle. SM Sorel Morel.»_

…**À suivre…**

**Alors là... j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous prévoyez pour la suite:  
**

**Où est William d'après-vous?  
**

**Que lui est-il arrivé?  
**

**Écrivez-moi...**_**  
**_


	8. De nouvelles perspectives

**Mesdames, Ô comme vous êtes difficiles à contenter. Là où je mets un traître, certaines en veulent un autre, là où Élisabeth se fait malmener, certaines voudraient qu'elle le soit davantage... Ouf... vous êtes exigeantes... Je suis essoufflée là. Ce chapitre offrira à celle qui sont plus romantiques, un petit moment agréable pour Georgianna... et pour celles qui carburent à l'action (comme moi d'ailleurs) vous apprendrez enfin ce qui est arrivé à William Darcy. Quand à Marie-Paule... dès le début, tu sauras si Sorel est un traitre ou pas! Bonne lecture. Miriamme.**_**  
**_

_**Huitième partie**_

Une semaine plus tard, dans l'unique Commanderie du Royaume de Grés, le Père Marius examinait les cartes du territoire qu'il avait dessiné lui-même avec l'aide de Sorel en tenant compte de ce qu'ils avaient découvert tous les deux en s'arrêtant dans chaque monastère, bourgade et village qu'ils avaient croisés en chemin, sans recueillir le moindre indice pouvant les conduire au Général.

Apercevant un groupe de cavaliers qui arrivait à toute vitesse en direction de la grille principale, le Père Marius roula les morceaux de cuir contenant ses précieux plans et pénétra dans l'église à toute vitesse afin de les y cacher.

_-Êtes-vous en charge du monastère? _S'enquit le Duc de Boterne en mettant pied à terre.

_-Non, je ne suis qu'un moine de passage monseigneur, _rétorqua Sorel en s'inclinant bien bas devant le noble qui lui faisait face et qu'il avait rencontré à plus d'une reprise.

_-C'est moi que vous cherchez messire, _le renseigna Père Marius en sortant l'église par la porte centrale. _Mais vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer qu'il n'est pas permis aux cavaliers de pénétrer à l'intérieur dans la cour sans y avoir été invités._

_-Croyez moi, cette intrusion est non seulement nécessaire… elle est obligatoire…_

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_-Fouillez toutes les pièces du monastère,_ ordonna Boterne aux hommes qui attendaient derrière lui. _Pénétrez même dans les chambres des moines…_

_-Je regrette, mais vous n'avez pas le droit de faire cela, _s'opposa à nouveau le Père Marius.

_-En tant Régent du Royaume, j'ai tous les droits mon Père._

_-Puis-je savoir ce que vous recherchez?_

_-Nous recherchons un homme… Un dangereux révolutionnaire qui s'est échappé du royaume des Montagnes… On dit qu'il serait revenu se réfugier sur mes terres, _expliqua en regardant tour à tour Sorel puis le Père Marius.

_-Le seul étranger que nous avons ici est un moine et il est juste là devant vous, _répondit Marius en désignant Sorel.

_-Frère Silas, venez donc par ici!_ Hurla Boterne en direction du bâtiment principal.

Se raidissant en entendant le nom du traitre qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir assassiné William, Sorel le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il arrivait devant le Duc de Boterne. Sans dire un seul mot, le Duc pointa en direction de Sorel qui gardait intentionnellement la tête baissée. Un franc sourire apparut sur les lèvres épaisses de Silas lorsqu'il lui reconnut.

_-Sorel Morel, l'aide de camp du Général en personne,_ s'exclama-t-il avant de s'adresser au Duc, _l'homme que nous recherchons est certainement dans ses mûrs. _

_-Le général est mort, _pesta Sorel en crachant sur le sol devant lui,_ vous devriez le savoir Silas, puisque c'est vous qui l'avez tué, _l'accusa-t-il.

_-Vos prières l'on ressuscité alors, puisque son cadavre n'a jamais été retrouvé, _rétorqua Silas en s'esclaffant.

_-Sentez-vous libre de fouiller toutes les pièces, _annonça le Père Marius en espérant détendre l'atmosphère que Sorel venait d'alourdir dangereusement.

_-Je ne vais pas m'en priver, _rétorqua Silas en pénétrant dans l'église.

Dix minutes plus tard, les cavaliers étaient tous revenus dans la cour et attendaient que Silas vienne son rapport au Duc de Boterne.

_-Alors Silas, l'avez-vous retrouvé?_

_-Non, on dirait bien qu'il n'est pas ici._

_-Très bien messieurs, quittons les lieux, _ordonna le Duc en s'approchant de son destrier.

_-Et que fait-on de lui?_ Demanda Silas en désignant Sorel.

_-Abattez-le, _hurla Boterne en retirant une flèche de son carquois. _Abattez-les tous!_

_-NON!_ Hurla le Père Marius, _fuyez_! Ordonna-t-il ensuite à l'ensemble des moines qui étaient tous rassemblés sur la place centrale devant l'église.

Une seconde plus tard, Sorel gisait sur le sol, une flèche plantée directement dans le cœur. Les tirs précis des archers du Duc atteignirent rapidement les autres frères qui s'écrasèrent les uns après les autres. Le Père Marius tenta désespérément de défendre les siens, mais la bataille était perdue d'avance. Il eut tout juste le temps d'ordonner au frère Colas de fuir vers un autre monastère afin que la princesse Élisabeth soit prévenue de ce qui se passait sur ses terres, avant d'être poignardé par derrière. S'il avait vécu quelques secondes de plus, il aurait assisté impuissant à la mort de Colas qui n'avait malheureusement pas eu le temps de prendre la fuite.

Au Château du peuple des Montagnes

Lorsque le Père Nomad se présenta au Château du peuple des Montagnes et qu'il demanda audience à la reine Élisabeth et à son conseil, celle-ci avait bien hâte d'avoir des nouvelles de son coin de pays. Le père Nomad dirigeait de main de maître, le deuxième monastère le plus important de son Royaume.

_-Majesté, membres du conseil…_ Les salua le Père Nomad en s'inclinant bien bas, malgré son imposante silhouette.

_-Nous vous écoutons mon Père, alors, quelles nouvelles m'apportez-vous?_

_-Je crains de vous apporter une très mauvaise nouvelle. C'est à propos de la commanderie de Grés. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? _S'inquiéta Élisabeth en se raidissant sur le trône.

_-La commanderie a été attaquée, il y a trois jours._

Pâle comme la mort, Élisabeth jeta un œil en direction d'Adès avant de s'enquérir : _Y avait-il des survivants?_

_-Non majesté, les moines sont tous morts._

_-L'un des nôtres était là-bas… vous croyez qu'il… _Balbutia Élisabeth en se levant.

_-Il n'y avait pas de survivants Majesté, _la coupa le père Nomad, _je suis désolé._

_-Oh mon Dieu!_ S'exclama-t-elle en retombant sur son siège.

_-Qui porte la responsabilité de l'attaque? _Demanda alors le Duc de Malherbe.

_-Tout porte à croire qu'il s'agissait des hommes du Duc de Boterne._

_-Comment? _S'emporta Élisabeth en quittant le trône pour s'avancer vers le moine.

_-Comment en êtes-vous venus à cette conclusion? _S'intéressa Adès en se rapprochant de la reine.

_-Les flèches provenaient de leur carquois. _

_-Pour quelle raison croyez-vous que le Duc ait mis le feu au monastère de Grés? _S'informa le Duc de Malherbe. _Les moines faisaient-il de la contrebande?_

_-Non, certainement pas. En fait, on raconte qu'il rechercherait un homme… un dangereux révolutionnaire qui se serait réfugié dans notre royaume._

Comprenant qu'il devait rechercher William Darcy, Élisabeth s'empressa de reprendre,_ Très bien mon Père, je vous remercie pour cette information. Je vous promets que nous allons accorder toute l'attention nécessaire à ce problème. Veuillez vous rendre dans la cuisine où un bon dîner vous sera servi. Vous resterez au palais aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez…_ S'adressant ensuite à deux de ses gardes, elle poursuivit : _Faites en sorte qu'au moment de son départ, le Père Nomad soit escorté et qu'un chariot rempli de victuailles parte avec lui._

S'inclinant comme le voulait le protocole, les deux chevaliers quittèrent la pièce, suivis de près par le Père Nomad.

_-Alors messieurs, quelles sont vos suggestions? _Demanda Élisabeth aux membres du conseil après être retournée s'asseoir.

_-Attaquons le Château, reprenez le contrôle votre Royaume, par la force s'il le faut, _suggéra le Duc de Malherbe.

_-Sauf votre respect monsieur le Duc, je crois que c'est justement ce que le seigneur Boterne attend de nous,_ rétorqua Polus.

Élisabeth laissa Adès, le Duc et Polus mener la discussion. Pour sa part, elle n'arrivait plus à suivre le débat tant elle souffrait de la double perte qui l'affligeait. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à contenir ses larmes. Lorsque Polus remarqua les nombreux efforts qu'elle faisait pour ne pas fondre en larmes, il proposa à tous d''ajourner le conseil et escorta personnellement la reine jusqu'à ses appartements. À peine venait-elle d'y entrer que Georgianna pénétrait dans la pièce à son tour.

_-Je viens d'apprendre la terrible nouvelle, est-ce vrai ce qu'on raconte? Sorel Morel est mort? _Balbutia-t-elle.

Unies par une peine semblable, les deux jeunes femmes se sautèrent dans les bras et pleurèrent l'homme qu'elles avaient admiré toutes les deux et qui avait si bien servi cet autre homme qui leur avait été si cher.

_-Oh mon Dieu_, s'exclama Élisabeth lorsque la tempête fut passée.

_-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? _L'interrogea Georgianna.

_-C'est Sorel qui avait caché mes lettres de noblesse et mon acte de mariage. _

_-Mais pourquoi Diable ne les gardiez-vous pas avec vous?_

_-Parce que j'avais peur qu'Alfred ne leur fasse subir le même sort que son frère… _

_-Puissiez-vous ne jamais avoir besoin de les montrer alors._

Les deux femmes pleurèrent pendant encore quelques minutes tout en parlant de Sorel, mais également en évoquant ce frère dont elles n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle. Finalement épuisées, la reine et Georgianna s'endormirent l'une à côté de l'autre.

Le lendemain, Élisabeth se réveilla la première. Elle s'habilla le plus discrètement possible puis se rendit à la salle à manger, préférant laisser Georgianna se reposer un peu plus longtemps.

Après s'être forcée à avaler quelques bouchées, Élisabeth convoqua Adès, Polus et le Duc de Malherbe afin de voir avec eux ce qu'il convenait de faire.

_-Tout d'abord, seigneur Polus…_ Commença-t-elle en omettant d'utiliser son titre de Général puisque selon elle, il appartenait toujours à William Darcy. _Je veux vous remercier pour avoir si judicieusement mis fin à la réunion alors que j'en étais incapable… _

_-De rien… Je n'ai fait que mon travail…_

_-Alors messieurs… que me suggérez-vous?_

Le jour de la crémation du Roi Alfred

Alors qu'ils rentraient à l'auberge isolée qu'ils avaient dénichée la veille, après être allés assister ensemble à la crémation du Roi Alfred, un vieil homme et son fils découvrirent le corps inanimé d'un homme à moitié défiguré. Une vilaine plaie ouverte laissait voir les os saillants de sa mâchoire avant de remonter jusqu'à son œil droit. Le sang séché depuis longtemps formait une croûte brunâtre épaisse contrastant énormément avec la blancheur des dents qui étaient anormalement exposées. Si le vieil homme ne s'était pas écarté du sentier pour aller uriner un peu plus loin, jamais il n'aurait fait cette macabre découverte qu'ils prirent tout d'abord pour un cadavre. Retournant chercher le petit chariot qu'ils avaient laissé à l'auberge, le fils revint vers son père quelques minutes plus tard et l'aida à transporter l'inconnu qu'ils recouvrirent d'une toile afin de ne pas s'attirer d'ennui. Après tout, les révolutionnaires étaient très actifs dans ce royaume.

Dès qu'ils eurent déposé l'homme sur le seul lit disponible de la petite pièce qu'ils occupaient depuis leur arrivée dans ce village, le père envoya son fils quérir le médecin du village où à tout le moins, vérifier s'il y en avait un. Quand il revint une heure plus tard, le vieil homme avait eu le temps de nettoyer ce qui restait du visage de l'homme, de lui retirer ses vêtements couverts de sang séché et de lui mettre une vieille soutane qui avait appartenu à son frère défunt.

Après l'avoir examiné, le docteur fut peu encourageant. Puisque son patient portait une soutane identique à celle que portent les hommes de Dieu qui travaillent à la commanderie du royaume de Grés, il se dit que ce moine avait dû être attaqué alors qu'il livrait des armes. Il lui administra un médicament pour calmer la douleur, ordonna à ses deux bienfaiteurs de changer régulièrement les bandelettes de tissus qu'il avait installés sur sa longue cicatrice.

_-Gardez les bandelettes humides en tout temps. Ne lésinez pas sur la pommade. _Leur ordonna-t-il finalement avant d'ajouter : _Enfin, je vous dis tout ça pour la forme, puisque je ne crois pas que ce moine ait la moindre chance de survie._

Il promit toutefois de revenir deux jours plus tard pour prendre des nouvelles de cet étrange patient et leur donner de nouvelles instructions. Lorsqu'il revint 48 heures plus tard, le malade était encore inconscient, mais la fièvre était tombée. La plaie se cicatrisait bien et sa couleur était passée de brun à beige foncé. Étonné, le docteur félicita les deux hommes, leur laissa de nouvelles bandelettes et leur offrit un dernier flacon de médicament. Deux autres journées entières passèrent avant que le malade n'ouvre les yeux pour la première fois.

_-Vous êtes réveillé? _S'enquit le fils incapable de dissimuler sa joie.

_-Où suis-je?_

_-Vous êtes dans une auberge. C'est mon père qui vous a trouvé dans un faussé à quelques distances de la route étroite qui mène à ce petit village. Nous avons d'abord pensé que vous étiez mort… _Lui expliqua lentement le jeune homme.

_-Qui êtes-vous?_

_-Je me nomme Jean Lasarre et mon père, qui devrait revenir d'un instant à l'autre s'appelle, Michel. Nous arrivons du territoire du sud._

_-Où suis-je?_

_-À deux pas de la seule Commanderie qu'on retrouve dans le royaume des Montagnes…_

_-Oh, Aie!_

La douleur le faisant grimacer, Jean lui offrit une nouvelle cuillerée de médicament.

_-Puis-je connaître votre nom?_

_-J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous renseigner. Je ne me souviens de rien. _Lui apprit le malade avant de fermer les yeux.

_-Reposez-vous encore un peu… mon père sera bientôt là. Il sera bien heureux de pouvoir s'entretenir avec vous._

Après ce premier réveil, l'étrange blessé récupéra plus rapidement. Vers la fin de la deuxième semaine, son visage avait repris une couleur normale, mais conservait une teinte beaucoup plus pâle là où l'impressionnante cicatrice zigzaguait de son œil droit jusqu'au coin de sa bouche. Comme cette zone était encore sensible, l'homme ne se rasait qu'un côté du visage afin de laisser l'autre partie finir sa guérison. Au bout d'un mois, il était de nouveau sur pieds et exigeait d'aider le vieil homme à faire ses corvées. Par habitude, le vieil homme avait fini par appeler son invité Frère Thomas puisque dès le départ, il l'avait associé à son frère défunt. Au terme du deuxième mois, l'homme qui était toujours amnésique en vint à demander conseil à ses deux bienfaiteurs.

_-Tant que vous ne savez pas qui vous êtes, vous devriez rester caché. _Lui suggéra le père._ Puisque vous semblez à l'aise en homme d'église, pourquoi ne rejoindriez-vous pas une congrégation… Il y en a plusieurs dans les royaumes voisins qui accueillent encore des nouveaux membres._

_-Croyez-vous que je sois en danger?_

_-C'est que… si l'on considère l'endroit où on vous a trouvé… et dans quel état surtout, je serais porté à croire qu'on vous a massacré volontairement. En tout cas, il me semble certain que votre agresseur vous a laissé là parce qu'il vous croyait mort… _avança le fils.

_-Mes vêtements vous ont-ils donné un indice sur ma provenance?_

_-Vous ne portiez qu'une tunique bien ordinaire et ce pantalon… _Répondit Michel en pointant en direction du pantalon de toile foncée qu'il avait nettoyé, reprisé et posé sur une tablette.

_-Si ça se trouve, vous êtes un moine et vous arriviez d'un autre monastère… _Proposa Jean.

_-Savez-vous si dans la commanderie du coin on pourrait m'accueillir?_

_-Ici? Non, je ne crois pas. Je ne vous suggère pas non plus la Commanderie du royaume de Grés, dans les terres centrales, puisqu'on raconte que l'homme qui a été laissé en place par le Roi des Montagnes est un vrai barbare. On le dit même pire qu'Alfred. _Lui expliqua le vieil homme.

_-Alfred, tiens, je me demande bien pourquoi ce nom me semble familier._

_-Dans deux semaines, nous repartons pour notre royaume, celui qui Sud, vous devriez venir avec nous. _Lui proposa gentiment Jean.

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au sud?_

_-Du travail et un Duc clément. _Répondit Michel en lui souriant.

_-Très bien…. Je vais y réfléchir._

Trois mois plus tard

Le peuple entier du royaume des Montagnes était réuni dans la chapelle du Château le jour où Georgianna Darcy et le Seigneur Adès s'unissaient pour la vie. La Reine Élisabeth de Grés avait tout organisé pour que le couple puisse vivre une cérémonie de rêve. Elle avait ordonné que les nouveaux mariés s'installent dans la chambre royale du château alors qu'elle-même avait repris celle qu'elle avait tout d'abords occupé au début de son séjour dans le royaume. Il faut dire qu'elle se préparait à rentrer chez elle puisque le Duc de Boterne avait perdu la guerre qu'elle avait menée de mains de maître avec l'aide du Général Polus, du seigneur Adès qui était devenu son principal conseiller et du Duc de Malherbe. Lorsqu'elle avait annoncé au conseil son intention de nommer le seigneur Adès régent du royaume de Montagnes en son absence, il avait vivement protesté et avait tenté de la convaincre de rester sur place alors que le Duc de Malherbe avait approuvé son choix avec une facilité toute surprenante. Ce que la Reine fut incapable d'expliquer à Adès toutefois, c'est que depuis la disparition du Général Darcy – dont le corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé – elle n'arrivait pas à faire son deuil. Elle voulait quitter tout ce qui le lui rappelait sans cesse.

Assistant en tant que souveraine à la touchante cérémonie, Élisabeth enviait le couple qui connaissait un bonheur bien mérité même si elle savait que s'ils s'étaient finalement avoué leur amour, c'était en partie suite à son intervention.

En effet, elle avait deviné assez rapidement que le cœur de la jeune Georgianna était atteint. Il n'y avait qu'à voir ses yeux se mettre à briller et son souffle s'emballer lorsque le seigneur Adès entrait dans une pièce. Mais si la jeune Georgianna ne demandait pas mieux que de confier son cœur au conseiller, celui-ci résistait depuis si longtemps au charme de la jeune femme qu'il était passé maître dans l'art de se cacher la vérité. Toutefois, lorsqu'Élisabeth devina que la plus grande résistance de cet homme remarquable provenait de la promesse qu'il avait faite à son frère à savoir qu'il allait veiller sur elle aussi bien que lui-même.

Élisabeth savait qu'un homme solide et droit comme lui ne pourrait être raisonné et que ce serait peine perdue que d'essayer de le convaincre. La reine avait donc utilisé une ruse vieille comme le monde et avait commencé à parler de mariage avec Georgianna. Très rapidement, elle était allée voir son conseiller et lui avait demandé son avis sur les quelques seigneurs qu'elle avait sélectionnés et qu'il connaissait lui-même très bien.

_-Il est normal que je vous consulte Adès, vous êtes mon premier conseiller et le tuteur officiel de Georgianna._

_-Je sais bien. Je comprends cela. Mais êtes-vous certaine que Georgianna désire se marier? _S'enquit Adès en fronçant les sourcils.

_-Mais bien entendu, l'idée ne vient pas de moi, je vous l'assure._

_-Loin de moi l'idée de vous contredire Majesté._

_-Alors, vous ne m'avez pas encore dit ce que vous pensez du Comte Duchaînon?_

_-Il est très bien. _Déglutit-il avant d'ajouter :_ Un peu âgé peut être?_

_-Mais enfin, il a deux ans de moins que vous. _Lui fit remarquer Élisabeth en ayant beaucoup de difficulté à réprimer son sourire.

_-Il fait plus vieux, c'est tout. Mais, dites-moi, le comte n'a-t-il pas déjà été marié?_

_-Oui, mais comtesse est morte avant de lui donner des enfants. Georgianna est jeune et fera une bonne mère…_

_-Je n'en doute pas… _Admit Adès bien à regret.

_-Oh, attendez, pendant que j'y pense, que pensez-vous du Baron Rougier? Il est plus jeune et très bel homme._

_-Il court après toutes les femmes. _S'emporta Adès.

_-Oh, mais les hommes ne sont-ils pas tous ainsi avant de se marier? Georgianna devrait le contenter. _Argumenta Élisabeth qui continuait à beaucoup s'amuser.

_-Si vous le dites._

_-Bon alors, si ce candidat vous convient aussi. Je vais lui écrire une lettre pour l'inviter à venir séjourner ici cette semaine._

_-Si vite que ça?_

_-Mais enfin cher ami, qu'avez-vous? Vous n'êtes tout de même pas jaloux? _S'enquit-elle.

_-Moi? Mais non voyons._

_-Alors cessez donc de critiquer tous les candidats que je vous propose._

_-C'est à Georgianna que je pense. Uniquement._

_-Si vous le dites…_

Après cette première épreuve, Élisabeth ne reparla plus de la possibilité de mariage avec lui, mais elle invita tout de même le Baron Rougier à venir passer quelques jours au château. Élisabeth ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, mais elle en savait assez sur lui pour savoir que sa jeune dame de compagnie ne l'aimerait pas beaucoup. Le seigneur Luc Rougier était trop conscient de sa plastique et si satisfait de lui-même qu'il passait de longues heures à parler de ses prouesses à la chasse ou comme cavalier. Même si le jeune Baron donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir remarqué Georgianna, Élisabeth savait qu'il n'était pas aveugle et qu'il attendait simplement que l'occasion lui soit donnée pour tenter de la séduire. C'était vraiment plus fort que lui.

Depuis l'arrivée du Baron, Adès se fit plus présent au château et surveillait la jeune femme de loin. Voulant encore une fois donner un coup de pouce au destin, Élisabeth convoqua son conseiller Adès et lui confia une courte mission qu'il ne put refuser. Il dut partir à l'aube avec quatre autres seigneurs et prendre la route en direction du royaume voisin afin d'aller prévenir les habitants du Château de Grés de l'éventuel retour d'Élisabeth. La reine voyait bien que son fidèle conseiller aurait bien aimé pouvoir refuser, mais elle l'obligea à partir lui permettant toutefois de revenir dès qu'il se serait acquitté de sa mission.

Pendant son absence, Élisabeth laissa le Baron se promener à sa guise dans les jardins du château et s'organisa pour que la jeune Georgianna croise son chemin à quelques reprises. Jouant au chat et à la souris avec les deux jeunes gens qu'elle ne laissait jamais seuls assez longtemps pour que le Baron puisse s'investir auprès de la jeune femme, Élisabeth s'organisait tout de même pour que de courtes rencontres fortuites se produisent certaine que le Baron serait suffisamment accroché pour tenter quelque chose le moment venu.

Vers cinq heures du soir, une heure avant le début du banquet du soir, Élisabeth alla prévenir Georgianna que le Baron voulait la voir et qu'il l'attendait dans le jardin arrière de la basse cour. Elle utilisa la même excuse pour le Baron et laissa les deux jeunes gens seuls plus longtemps que prévu se tenant tout de même prête à intervenir s'il advenait que le jeune Rougier aille trop loin. Il faut dire surtout qu'Élisabeth comptait sur l'arrivée imminente du Seigneur Adès qui d'après ses calculs ne devait plus être très loin du Château en autant qu'il fut aussi pressé de rentrer qu'elle le présumait.

_-Ah, dame Georgianna. Vous êtes là! Me voilà! _Lui annonça le Baron avec une fierté non dissimulée en arrivant dans le jardin où il croyait qu'elle lui avait donné rendez-vous.

_-J'étais très étonné de ne pas vous trouver ici en arrivant. _Rétorqua la jeune femme en le saluant selon son rang, croyant la même chose que lui.

_-Je suis bien content de vous voir. J'ai décidé de partir demain._

_-Vous nous manquerez… _Répondit tout simplement Georgianna.

Saisissant la main de la jeune femme et la portant à ses lèvres, le Baron affirma : _Vous me manquerez, belle dame._

_-Vous n'aurez qu'à revenir nous voir dans quelques temps. _Rétorqua Georgianna en récupérant sa main.

_-Aimeriez-vous venir me voir concourir dans deux jours?_

_-Et il aura lieu où ce tournoi?_

_-Dans le royaume du Sud, sur les terres du Duc de Sauternes._

_-Je n'y suis jamais allée, je crois._

_-C'est l'un des plus beaux royaumes, mais rien n'égale votre beauté évidemment… _La flatta-t-il.

S'étant sensiblement rapproché de la jeune femme tout en parlant, celle-ci se retrouva tout près du mur.

_-Vous exagérez Baron._

Posant une main de chaque côté de sa taille, le Baron approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour lui susurrer : _Je dis toujours ce que je pense…_

_-Je vais devoir rentrer_… Balbutia-t-elle en essayant de se dégager.

Saisissant une mèche de cheveux du visage de la jeune femme, le Baron darda son regard chargé de désir sur elle et lui chuchota : _N'ayez pas peur de moi… je ne vous veux aucun mal… j'ai simplement très envie de vous embrasser…_

Georgianna, vint pour protester, mais le Baron fut plus rapide. Il captura la bouche tremblante de la jeune femme en la ramenant contre lui. Paniquée, mais pas du tout résignée, Georgianna leva le genou et frappa le Baron directement comme son frère le lui avait montré lorsqu'elle avait quinze ans.

Le jeune homme se plia en deux et hurla si fort après la jeune femme qu'elle en profita pour prendre la fuite. Essoufflée, décoiffée et les joues colorées à cause de sa course effrénée, Georgianna ne voyait plus où elle allait. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle heurta quelqu'un au détour du chemin. Lorsqu'elle reconnut le seigneur Adès, elle s'accrocha à lui et se mit à trembler.

_-Georgianna, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? _S'enquit Adès en la serrant contre lui.

_-Ce n'est rien… c'est fini… _Balbutia-t-elle sans pour autant cesser de trembler.

Voyant qu'elle cherchait toujours son souffle, Adès la conduisit doucement jusqu'au banc le plus près : _Chut, calmez-vous. Que vous est-il arrivé? _Lui demanda-t-il en dégageant les cheveux qui lui tombaient devant le visage.

_-Ça va aller Adès. Vous êtes là maintenant…_

_-Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis dans cet état? _S'enquit-il en serrant les dents_._

_-Ça n'a plus d'importance, je vous dis…_

Entendant les pas d'une tierce personne qui s'approchait, Georgianna se tut à nouveau et cacha sa tête dans le cou d'Adès. Tournant la tête en direction du coin du mur, Adès reconnut le Baron Rougier au moment où il apparut devant eux et comprit qu'il tenait le responsable de l'émoi de sa partenaire en la sentant se raidir sensiblement. Serrant les points et déterminé à corriger celui qui avait osé s'en prendre à sa protégée, Adès banda ses muscles, vint pour se relever, mais fut arrêté dans on élan par la jeune femme. Comprenant qu'il ne devait surtout pas rester auprès d'eux, le Baron reprit sa marche et disparut comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

_-Vous auriez dû me laisser le corriger… _La gronda Adès en la dévisageant.

_-Il ne mérite pas la correction que vous alliez lui donner… pas plus qu'il n'en vaut la peine d'ailleurs…_

_-Je n'aurais pas dû accepter de m'éloigner d'ici aujourd'hui_, mentionna le conseiller.

_-Vous ne pouvez pas me protéger de tout…_

_-Si, il le faut! Je l'ai promis à votre frère… et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là…_

_-Je sais me défendre…_

_-Je sais, oui…_ Admit-il en la couvant du regard.

_-Seigneur Adès, vous savez, je crois que la reine souhaite que je prenne un époux… _Osa-t-elle enfin lui dire en retournant s'asseoir sur le banc.

_-Je suis au courant, oui…_

_-Or, j'ai appris que vous semblez être contre cette idée…_

_-En fait, c'est plutôt que… je trouve la reine bien pressée…_

_-Il s'agit pourtant de mon idée… _

_-Je sais oui, elle me l'a dit. Mais j'avoue ne pas approuver…_

_-Adès, je ne veux plus être une charge pour vous._

_-Mais ce n'est pas le cas voyons. _Lui assura-t-il en revenant s'installer à côté d'elle sur le banc.

_-Je sais, mais que vous le vouliez ou non, en tant que conseiller, vous serez amené à vous éloigner de plus en plus souvent._

_-Mais…_

_-Non, laissez-moi finir. Sans compter que je caresse d'autres rêves dans ma vie et que ceux-ci n'ont rien à voir avec le fait d'être une dame de compagnie pour la reine, aussi gentille soit-elle._

_-Voudriez-vous retourner à la campagne, dans votre village natal?_

_Non. Il est temps que je prenne ma vie en main. Je veux me marier et avoir des enfants._

_-C'est compréhensible, mais pourquoi cet empressement? Vous êtes encore jeune Georgianna._

_-Parce que je n'ai plus de famille. Mon frère est introuvable. Probablement mort et je me sens seule._

Incapable de retenir ses larmes, Georgianna se leva, fit quelques pas et s'arrêta à nouveau pour pleurer. Ému par la peine de la jeune femme, Adès se releva, s'élança vers elle et lui passa un bout de tissu propre par-dessus son épaule. Georgianna le ramassa, se moucha bruyamment dedans et se tourna vers Adès, les yeux encore tout gonflés de larmes.

_-Vous rendez-vous compte, je n'aurai personne pour me conduire à l'autel._ Réalisa-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots. Adès la reprit dans ses bras et la serra tendrement contre lui.

Cachée derrière le muret central de la cour, Élisabeth ricanait doucement. Lorsqu'elle avait vu le Baron passer en courant devant elle, elle s'était avancée discrètement et avait observé le couple de loin. Elle ne fut donc pas surprise lorsqu'elle vit Adès pencher la tête et embrasser tendrement la jeune femme qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps sans oser se l'avouer. Leur baiser se prolongea, puis leur conversation reprit en ayant l'air d'être beaucoup plus satisfaisante pour l'un comme pour l'autre. D'autres baisers suivirent le premier, mais Élisabeth n'était plus là pour les voir puisqu'elle était retournée dans la salle du trône où elle s'entretint avec le jeune Baron qui venait tout naturellement la prévenir de son intention de rentrer chez lui.

_-J'aimerais beaucoup que votre majesté et sa dame de compagnie viennent assister au tournoi auquel je participe dans deux jours sur les terres du Duc de Sauternes dans le Royaume du sud. Ces joutes seront les premières de la saison. Cela vous permettrait de rencontrer plusieurs Seigneurs que vous n'avez jamais vus, mais qui sont très influents dans leurs royaumes respectifs. _Débita-t-il d'une seule traite.

_-J'avoue que votre offre est très intéressante… _Considéra-t-elle sérieusement.

_-Sans compter que le Duc est veuf, tout comme vous. Son épouse est décédée l'an dernier. Elle avait les poumons fragiles._

_-Tsssss, cher Baron, je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne suis pas en quête d'un époux. J'ai assez de deux royaumes à gérer._

_-Je comprends très bien ce que vous me dites, mais sachez que le cœur n'est pas toujours capable de nous écouter… _

_-Hum, pensez-vous à dame Georgianna quand vous parlez ainsi?_

_-Elle est bien jolie en effet, mais je ne la crois pas éprise de moi._

_-Ah bon. Moi qui vous croyais irrésistible?_

_-Majesté, vous vous moquez de moi._

_-Oui, c'est vrai, je l'admet. Alors, comment puis-je me rendre sur les terres de ce fameux Duc de Sauternes alors que je ne suis même pas invitée?_

_-Je suis un ami intime du Duc. Je lui parlerai de vous. Soyez certaine qu'il vous recevra après mon intervention. Il n'a simplement jamais pensé que vous pourriez être intéressée à assister à un tournoi… Les femmes le sont rarement, mais vous n'êtes certes pas comme les autres… _

_-Je l'espère bien mon ami… _

…_**À suivre…**_

_**Le prochain chapitre se passera dans le Royaume du Sud où un autre personnage important s'est également installé... mais ce n'est pas un mystère... vous devez certainement déjà savoir de qui il s'agit?  
**_

_**Qu'en pensez-vous, Gridaille, Marie-Paule, Laurence, Laura et Libra10?  
**_


	9. Jeux de pouvoir

**Un petit rappel. Tout ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre s'est produit avant le mariage de Georgianna et Adès. Deux jours après leurs fiançailles. De plus, le terme Vilains au Moyen-Âge était associé à des paysans libres (qui n'étaient pas liés à aucun seigneur).**** Merci à Gridaille, Libra10, Laurence, Laura et Marie-Paule et à toutes celles qui suivent cette histoire de près. N'hésitez à me faire part de vos commentaires. Ça fait toujours plaisir.**_**  
**_

_**Neuvième partie**_

Deux jours plus tard, Élisabeth, sa dame de compagnie et son fiancé tout neuf de même qu'une escorte de huit chevaliers franchissaient la frontière Sud du royaume des Montagnes, traversaient le Royaume de Grés et poursuivaient leur route jusqu'au château du Duc de Sauternes.

Le Duc en personne vint les escorter lorsqu'ils furent assez près de son palais. Élisabeth admira l'homme, mais détesta le cavalier. Il traitait son cheval avec agressivité, lui plantant souvent ses bottes munies d'un éperon sur les flans. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle l'évalua ou plutôt le mesura sur la terre ferme, Élisabeth réalisa que le Duc possédait un sens de l'humour très rafraîchissant de même qu'une personnalité complexe mais enjouée.

Âgé d'une trentaine d'année, le Duc n'avait pas toujours pas d'enfants et ne cachait pas l'intérêt spontané que la beauté de son invitée lui inspirait. Il guida leur petit groupe vers les installations où se tiendrait le tournoi et fut très amusé de voir que la reine insistait pour essayer la plupart des armes. Elle voulut lever les épées, tenir une lance et même mettre une cotte de maille sur son dos afin de sentir par elle-même le poids de l'armure. Elle releva ensuite le défi que lui lança un archer et rata la cible de peu. À la fin de la visite, Élisabeth resta sans voix devant le spectacle des écuyers qui s'entraînaient sous l'œil avisé de leur maître d'arme.

_-À constater votre enthousiasme Majesté, c'est à se demander pourquoi vous n'avez jamais assisté à un tournoi?_

_-Je n'ai guerre eu le temps jusqu'à maintenant, mais je me suis toujours intéressée de près à la stratégie militaire._

_-Vous auriez dû être un homme… _

_-Tout aurait été bien plus simple en effet. Mais parlez-moi de votre royaume monseigneur… _L'encouragea-t-elle.

Sur le chemin du retour, pendant qu'ils chevauchaient tous en direction du Château, le Duc expliqua à Élisabeth que son royaume était le plus grand territoire des sept parties que comptait le continent. Élisabeth était née sur le plus petite d'entre elles. Le royaume de Grés représentait la partie centrale que se disputaient toutes les autres puisqu'il était essentiel de traverser ce territoire pour se rendre dans les autres royaumes.

-_C'est effectivement ce que mon père à compris trop tard_, admit Élisabeth en songeant aux mauvaises décisions prises par Théodore II et qui avaient provoqué toute une série de conflits avec les territoires voisins et qui l'avait contraint à conclure cette malheureuse entente avec Bastien de la Tourelle.

_-Ici, j'ai fait construire deux nouvelles églises récemment. Il faut dire que neuf monastères se trouvent sur mes terres. Je suis également le seul qui possède une ville indépendante où vivent les seuls vilains du continent._

_-Vous avez des vilains ici? _S'enthousiasma Élisabeth.

_-Je vous emmènerai les voir si vous le désirez…_

_-Et comment! Décidément cher Duc, je suis très contente d'être ici. Vous m'offrez une distraction plus que bienvenue…_

L'arrivée au Château fut un moment inoubliable puisqu'une foule comme Élisabeth n'en avait jamais vue était rassemblée pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. La jeune Reine écouta les différents compliments que les troubadours avaient composés pour elle et regarda les danseurs du royaume faire la démonstration des danses traditionnelles du Sud. Après s'être restaurée dans la grande salle de bal en compagnie du Duc et de ses plus fidèles seigneurs, la jeune femme fut ensuite invitée à visiter le Château. Lorsqu'enfin elle se retrouva devant les appartements qu'on leur avait attribués pour la durée de leur séjour, Élisabeth remercia chaleureusement son hôte et prit congé de lui pour aller se reposer. Georgianna vint la voir dès qu'elle le put et l'aida à choisir la tunique qu'elle allait porter pour le souper prévu dans quelques heures.

_-Comment as-tu trouvé le Duc? _Lui demanda Élisabeth dès qu'elles furent seules.

_-Effrayant, mais définitivement amusant_, admit la jeune femme en s'esclaffant.

_-Qu'en dit Adès? _S'intéressa ensuite Élisabeth.

_-Il dit que le Duc est un être exubérant et excessif… et que son royaume lui ressemble._

_-Hum! Je ne savais ton fiancé si perspicace, _agaça-t-elle Georgianna_. Pour ma part, je trouve que le Duc en fait trop dans plusieurs domaines. Mais, je te concède qu'il est fort distrayant et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire dans les circonstances._

_-Il est vrai que ces derniers temps, surtout à cause de cette guerre que vous avez eu à organiser contre Boterne, vous avez eu fort à faire._

_-Et peu d'occasion de m'amuser, _compléta la reine en s'allongeant sur le lit pour se reposer.

Le banquet se passa dans une atmosphère joyeuse. Le Duc courtisa non seulement la reine, mais également Georgianna, jusqu'à ce qu'Élisabeth intervint en lui soufflant à l'oreille que s'il continuait dans cette voie, il risquait fort d'offenser gravement l'un de ses invités.

_-Cette jeune dame est fiancée avec mon conseiller, _compléta-t-elle en désignant le seigneur Adès du menton.

_-Et c'est seulement maintenant que vous me l'apprenez? _La taquina le Duc en éclatant de rire.

-_Que voulez-vous monseigneur, je vous savais veuf… mais je ne vous savais pas aussi désespéré, _blagua-t-elle à son tour.

_-J'ai eu la chance d'être très heureux en ménage. Il est normal que je veuille retrouver cela, _lui expliqua le Duc avant de reprendre son sérieux :_ Mais dites-moi Majesté, mon ami le Baron Rougier qui a séjourné chez vous quelques temps m'a raconté que votre époux serait mort le soir même de votre nuit de noce…_

_-Puisque vous êtes si bien informé, vous devez également savoir qu'on raconte que c'est moi qui l'avais poussé par la fenêtre…_

_-J'ai bien entendu cette histoire là aussi… mais je la trouve beaucoup moins intéressante… et comme je constate que vous ne semblez pas être capable de tomber amoureuse à nouveau, je ne peux qu'en conclure que vous étiez si éprise de votre époux que vous ne pouvez plus aimer un autre homme…_

_-J'ai aimé un homme en effet, _admit-elle_, mais qui vous dit qu'il s'agissait de mon mari?_

_-Hum, voilà une déclaration bien étonnante._

Le lendemain, Élisabeth se retrouva très tôt devant la fenêtre de sa chambre à regarder les gens du peuple s'installer dans les estrades. Elle savait que les tournois attiraient toujours une grande foule, mais l'ampleur de celle-ci la prit par surprise. Elle s'habilla rapidement, alla prendre son petit déjeuner dans le calme, puisqu'à cette heure matinale, peu de seigneurs était déjà levés. Georgianna arriva comme elle terminait son repas suivie de près par Adès qui semblait encore maussade. Élisabeth devina à son air fatigué que s'il était debout, c'est que Georgianna était passée le voir avant de passer à table. Élisabeth consentit à les attendre, puis les accompagna dans la cour où une agitation peu commune régnait.

Élisabeth se trouva rapidement captivée par la variété des produits qu'elle découvrit sur les présentoirs des marchands. Elle examina les différents bijoux, mais elle fut particulièrement intéressée par les objets fabriqués par les ébénistes et les céramistes. Elle acheta une petite lanterne à l'un des ferblantiers avant de continuer son exploration. Les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent à nouveau devant l'étal d'un homme qui vendait des sacoches de cuir et des carquois fabriqués par les moines du coin. Rappelée par Adès qui examinait des épées un peu plus loin, Georgianna laissa Élisabeth se diriger seule vers l'étal d'un vieil homme qui exposait de magnifiques tuniques brodées avec une grande maîtrise. Elle s'intéressait à l'une d'entre elles, lorsqu'elle remarqua que le marchand la dévisageait.

_-Pardonnez-moi Majesté, je sais que je ne devrais pas vous regarder ainsi…_

_-Vous savez qui je suis? _S'intéressa Élisabeth.

_-Bien sûr. Mon fils et moi, étions dans le royaume de Grés avant la mort de votre père. Nous sommes également restés quelques temps dans le royaume des Montagnes, mais c'est ici que nous sous sommes installés définitivement, il y a deux mois. _

_-Oh, je vois! Vous êtes des compatriotes alors._

_-Oui. Et nous avons appris la bonne nouvelle. Vous avez repris vos terres. Allez-vous vous installer définitivement dans les Montagnes ou retournerez-vous dans votre ancienne contrée? _Lui demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

_-Le royaume de Grés est cher à mon cœur alors je compte bien y retourner. _

Voyant arriver son fils avec un chariot plein de nouvelles tuniques, l'homme en profita, _Oh Jean, tu arrives au bon moment. Majesté, je vous présente Jean, mon fils unique._

_-Enchanté jeune homme. _Le salua la reine en inclinant poliment la tête.

_-Mais vous êtes la reine?!_ S'étonna le jeune homme en sautant en bas de son chariot.

_-Michel? Où doit-on déposer ces sacs?_ L'interrogea un autre homme qui arrivait de derrière le chariot en transportant une grosse poche sur l'épaule.

_-Ici, Frère Thomas. Déposez-la à côté de la caisse en bois qui est derrière la table, _lui suggéra le vieil homme.

Tout en jetant un œil sur les nouvelles tuniques aux couleurs variées que Jean déposait sur la table au fur et à mesure, Élisabeth fut intriguée autant par la silhouette du moine qui venait de prendre la parole que par sa voix qui lui sembla presque identique à celle de son amour disparu. Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite les propos bienveillants du commerçant tandis qu'il décrivait les tuniques auxquelles elle s'intéressait, mais chercha rapidement une stratégie qui lui permettrait de voir le visage du nouveau venu. Elle fut exaucée lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers le commerçant et que son regard glissa sur elle au passage. Élisabeth comprit alors deux choses; qu'il était impossible de l'identifier avec certitude puisqu'il possédait une longue cicatrice qui partait de son œil droit jusqu'au coin de sa bouche et qu'en ce qui le concernait, il n'avait eu aucune réaction particulière en la voyant.

_-Frère Thomas, vous avez devant vous la reine Élisabeth du royaume de Grés. Mais vous ne l'aviez jamais vue j'imagine? _L'interrogea le commerçant. Comme Thomas répondait en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, le vieil homme revint vers la reine : _Cet homme est un vieil ami. Il vient également du royaume des Montagnes. _

Troublée malgré tout par le regard familier que le moine posait à nouveau sur elle, Élisabeth le fixa tandis qu'il rabaissait sa capuche, surprise de constater qu'il était rasé de près comme tous les moines de sa connaissance. Sa cicatrice en pleine lumière et ainsi exposée donnait l'impression qu'il souriait constamment contredisant totalement la tristesse qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux.

_-Heureux de faire votre connaissance, Majesté, _la salua-t-il enfinen s'inclinant devant elle.

_-Moi de même Frère Thomas, _balbutia-t-elle sans pour autant cesser de lui trouver des ressemblances avec William Darcy.

_-Élisabeth, regarde ce que je viens d'acheter, _s'exclama joyeusement Georgianna en arrivant à côté de la reine.

Levant les yeux sur l'homme qui se trouvait tout à côté d'Élisabeth, Georgianna se figea instantanément et échappa les bâtonnets de cannelle qu'elle venait d'acheter à bon prix.

_-Élisabeth, tu ne trouves pas que cet homme ressemble à… _déglutit la jeune femme en se penchant pour les ramasser.

_-À un certain Général Darcy… _compléta le moine en roulant des yeux._ Oui je sais, on me l'a souvent dit, _ajouta-t-il avec exaspération.

_-William Darcy était mon frère bien aimé, _s'emporta Georgianna qui profita de l'arrivée de son fiancé pour se coller contre lui.

-_D'où tenez-vous cette cicatrice?_ L'interrogea Adès qui détaillait le moine avec un intérêt non moins dissimulé que les deux autres avant lui.

_-Je vous l'avais dit Thomas, ce n'est que lorsque les restes du Général Darcy seront retrouvés que vous aurez enfin la paix, _allégua le commerçant en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos du moine.

_-Je suis désolé jeune demoiselle, c'est que voyez-vous… il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'on me prenne pour cet homme, _se justifia-t-il en s'inclinant devant Georgianna. _Quant à votre question Messire, sachez que j'ai été attaqué il y a quelques mois au moment où je livrais des armes d'une commanderie à une autre, _expliqua-t-il au seigneur Adès après avoir jeté un œil entendu à Michel.

_-Où se trouve votre communauté exactement Frère Thomas? _Lui demanda alors Élisabeth surprise de sa propre audace.

_-Je relève du monastère de La Rochelle. C'est à l'ouest dans la vallée._

_-Ce monastère reçoit-il les visiteurs? _Poursuivit-elle.

_-L'Abbé Fabien Dieudonné acceptera certainement de vous faire visiter les lieux. Je peux lui en parler si vous voulez, _lui proposa Thomas en s'inclinant devant elle.

_-Merci infiniment. J'irai certainement lui faire une petite visite. Enfin, si nous avons le temps._

Aussitôt que la Reine et sa suite se furent éloignées, Frère Thomas se remit à la tâche et continua de vider son chariot. Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa besogne, il revint vers Michel afin de prendre officiellement congé de lui.

_-Thomas, tu es certain que ces gens ne te disaient rien? _Voulut s'assurer le vieil homme.

_-Comment puis-je le savoir? L'homme m'a semblé familier au départ, mais c'est probablement à cause de l'uniforme qu'il portait et que j'ai déjà vu souvent…_

_-Très bien, on est prêt à partir pour aller chercher le second chargement père, _intervint Jean avant d'entraîner Thomas à sa suite.

_-Très bien. Je vous attends ici._

De retour au château, Élisabeth retrouva le Duc et se prépara à l'accompagner pour la cérémonie d'ouverture du tournoi. Chaque grande lignée de chevaliers leur fut présentée officiellement avant que les deux premiers champions n'aillent s'installer pour l'affrontement. Élisabeth trouva le premier cavalier trop violent. Là où il aurait pu simplement désarçonner son adversaire, il le poussa si fortement que celui-ci alla s'écraser plusieurs mètres plus loin. Fermant les yeux, Élisabeth fut reconnaissante au Duc de lui offrir d'aller assister à d'autres types de combat.

_-Tous les candidats ne sont pas comme ce chevalier… mais tant qu'il est en lice, je vous emmène plutôt voir les combats à l'épée._

_-Merci, j'apprécie votre proposition._

À peu près au même moment, plus à l'ouest dans la vallée, Thomas, Jean et deux autres moines venaient de se mettre en route pour se rendre au monastère de la Rochelle. Un chariot renversé sur la seule voie disponible les obligea à s'arrêter. En s'approchant de la voiturette pour offrir leur aide, ils découvrirent deux blessés. En les examinant de plus près, Thomas réalisa que le premier était mort alors que l'autre semblait simplement évanoui.

_-Embarquons le cadavre et le malade dans notre chariot après quoi nous essayerons de déplacer cette charrette afin d'être capable de passer_, suggéra le Frère Thomas aux trois autres.

_-Nous devrions les emmener tous les deux au monastère. Une fois sur place, nous verrons bien si l'un de nos frères sera capable d'identifier le cadavre, _proposa un autre moine.

Arrivé au monastère, Frère Thomas, qui était le plus costaud des quatre, ramassa le malade sur son épaule et le transporta jusque dans la salle commune. Dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller, l'homme se mit à marmonner.

_-Oh, ma tête, _gémissait-il en faisant pression sur ses tempes à l'aide de ses deux paumes.

_-Chut, restez tranquille mon père. Je vais aller chercher l'aide soignant. Il va vous examiner et prendra soin de vous, _lui expliqua patiemment Thomas.

_-Non, non, attendez! À qui est cette voix? Votre voix! Laissez-moi voir votre visage, _l'implora-t-il.

Rabaissant sa capuche en soupirant, Thomas comprit à l'expression de surprise du malade qu'il se trouvait devant un autre homme qui le prendrait pour le Général Darcy.

_-William Darcy?! C'est toi, mon vieil ami! Ne me reconnais-tu donc pas?_

_-Non, parce que je ne suis pas William Darcy. Je me nomme Thomas. Je suis un moine tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire…_

_-Mais non! _Rouspéta l'homme en se redressant._ C'est toi qui te trompes. Avoue plutôt que tu ne sais même pas qui tu es? _Insista-t-il.

_-Mais comment… _Commença le moine.

_-J'étais là lorsque ta tête a percuté cette pierre, _le coupa l'homme._ J'étais avec toi. Je sais même à qui tu dois cette horrible cicatrice… _

_-Vraiment? _S'intéressa Thomas de plus en plus intrigué par les allégations de celui qui semblait si bien le connaître.

_-Toi et moi, on était inséparables William. Je suis un moine moi aussi, je me nomme Silas. On faisait tous les deux partie des révolutionnaires dans le royaume des Montagnes. Nous rêvions de renverser le roi Alfred. Tu as été mortellement blessé lors d'une attaque en rentrant au palais. Nous étions ensemble. Tu m'as ordonné de fuir, mais lorsque je suis revenu pour te chercher, tu n'étais plus là… _

De plus en plus ébranlé par la teneur des informations rapportées par l'homme, Thomas déglutit : _Je serais donc ce Général dont tout le monde parle?_

_-Est-ce à dire que d'autres que moi t'ont reconnu? _S'inquiéta son compagnon.

_-C'est loin d'être la première fois qu'on me prend pour lui. Ça m'est arrivé aujourd'hui même lorsque la Reine Élisabeth de Grés et une jeune fille… Oh, mon Dieu, cette jeune femme était donc réellement ma sœur, _réalisa-t-il avec émotion.

_-Elle se nomme Georgianna… Et je ne connais personne qui est plus dévasté qu'elle depuis ta disparition… Mais dis-moi, y avait-il un homme avec elle? Presque un géant?_

_-Oui, on me l'a présenté comme étant son fiancé…_

_-Et bien, laisse-moi t'apprendre que le fiancé de ta sœur et l'homme qui t'a laissé pour mort ne sont qu'une seule et même personne. Ton assassin se nomme Adès. C'est cet homme qui t'a défiguré… _

_-Quoi?_

_-Oui. Et tu veux en apprendre une meilleure encore? Il a tout fait ça sur pour obéir aux ordres de cette même Reine que tu as eu l'impression de rencontrer pour la première fois aujourd'hui._

_-Pour quelle raison aurait-elle fait ça? _

_-Je l'ignore. Toi seul pourrais le dire en fait. Tout ce que je sais d'autre par contre, c'est qu'elle a tout fait pour que tu tombes désespérément amoureux d'elle, _le prévint-t-il en mettant la main sur son épaule.

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Je n'arrêtais pas de te dire de te méfier d'elle… je voyais bien qu'elle t'utilisait… _

_-J'étais amoureux de cette femme?_

_-Elle est très belle… et possède suffisamment d'atouts pour envoûter un homme… _

_-Qu'attendait-elle de moi?_

_-J'imagine qu'elle souhaitait que tu élimines Alfred… ton propre roi par amour pour elle…_

_-N'est-il pas tombé d'une fenêtre le soir de ces noces?_

_-Ça c'est la version officielle… mais ce n'est probablement pas la vérité…_

_-Que veux-tu dire?_

_-On ne saura jamais exactement ce qui s'est passé au Château ce soir là, puisque tu as perdu la mémoire, mais ce qu'il y a de certain c'est que la reine Élisabeth elle le sait… _

_-Si ce que tu dis est vrai… ça signifie aussi que je suis en danger… puisqu'elle m'a vu au marché aujourd'hui… _

_-Et oui!_

_-En tout cas, ça expliquerait pourquoi elle a voulu connaître le nom monastère où je me trouve…_

_-Je suis désolé pour toi William, mais il va falloir que tu quittes cet endroit… et pas plus tard que demain matin._

_-Que cherche-t-elle à faire? Quel est son but?_

-_Elle a récupéré son Royaume, va probablement y retourner et je crois qu'elle va laisser son meilleur pion et ta sœur sur le trône du royaume des Montagnes… D'après moi, sa présence ici ne peut s'expliquer que d'une seule manière, elle souhaite se remarier. Et quel meilleur candidat que le Duc de Sauternes qui possède le plus grand des sept territoires. Avec le sien, celui des montagnes et celui-ci, elle détiendra près de la moitié du continent._

_-Je ne sais plus… je ne sais pas quoi dire… ni quoi penser d'ailleurs…_

_-Écoute William ou Thomas si tu préfères, comment expliques-tu j'aie été attaqué justement comme je venais te voir ici, _lui apprit-il._ J'ai un ami qui m'informe de tous les déplacements de la reine. La rumeur de ta ressemblance avec le Général Darcy est venue jusqu'à mes oreilles. Alors ne trouves-tu pas étrange, que juste au moment où je me décide à partir à ta recherche, je sois attaqué?_

_-En effet._

_-Tu ne dois pas rester ici. Il faut que tu reparte avec moi… _

_-Où irais-je alors?_

_- Là où on pourra convenir d'un plan… en attendant que la mémoire te revienne…_

_-Quel est ton nom?_

_-Je me nomme Silas et si tu savais comme je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvé le premier._

_**... À suivre ...**  
_

_**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de la rencontre entre Élisabeth et William?  
**_

_**Et quel est le but de Silas?  
**_

_**Et que va faire Élisabeth sans ses lettres de noblesse?  
**_


	10. Deuil et reconstruction

**Plus que trois chapitres avant la fin de cette longue histoire où nos héros favoris se démènent avec des hommes avides de pouvoir et prêts à tout pour l'obtenir. Merci à Olive03, Laura, Laurence, Gridaille, Libra10, Marie-Paule, les plus fidèles commentatrices de cette saga. C'est grâce à vos nombreux commentaires que je publie plus rapidement. Vous êtes le vent qui pousse mes voiles. Merci à toutes. À toutes les autres lectrices, sentez-vous bien à l'aise de me partager ce que vous en pensez. Ps: je lève mon verre de Sauternes à la santé de Libra10 - merci pour nos échanges et continue d'écrire, on attend toutes la suite de ton histoire. Miriamme**_**  
**_

_**Dixième partie**_

Le gagnant du tournoi reçut son trophée des mains de la Reine Élisabeth de Grés en personne. Lorsque le Baron Luc Rougier s'agenouilla devant elle, la jeune femme le félicita avec émotion et le suivit fièrement des yeux tandis qu'il circulait autour du terrain en tenant son trophée bien haut dans les airs, encouragé par une foule bruyante qui ne cessait de scander son nom. Enthousiaste et heureuse d'avoir pu assister à l'ensemble des activités que le tournoi avant engendré dans la région, Élisabeth accepta le bras que lui tendit de Duc pour marcher en tête de la procession qui les ramènerait au Château où une fête grandiose avait été prévue pour souligner la fin des festivités.

Vers la fin du banquet qui fut organisé un peu plus tard, alors qu'elle se trouvait assiste à la droite du Duc en compagnie du Champion en titre, Élisabeth réalisa qu'il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé une aussi belle journée.

_-Quelle belle façon de clore un tournoi, _complimenta-t-elle le Duc en se penchant vers lui.

_-N'est-ce pas?_

_-Oui… et que dire des joutes auxquelles j'ai assisté? Et de la mêlée… C'est tellement distrayant. Je sais que mon père organisait des tournois lorsque j'étais jeune, mais je n'avais pas le droit d'y aller._

_-Il n'en tient qu'à vous de revenir… Venez danser avec moi Élisabeth. Il est temps que je vous montre mes talents de danseur et que nous donnions à mes sujets l'occasion de faire courir une rumeur, _se moqua-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Après s'être exécuté sur trois mélodies différentes, Élisabeth demanda grâce à son partenaire et le suivit sur la terrasse extérieure afin de prendre l'air.

_-Vous avez vu comme on nous a suivis des yeux… On a donc réussi à intéresser les commères. Elles vont certainement prétendre que je vous ai entraînée ici pour vous courtiser…_

_-Je ne m'intéresse pas aux commérages…_

_-Vous ne souhaitez donc pas vous remarier? Vous ne voulez pas d'enfants? _Lui demanda très sérieusement le Duc en s'approchant d'elle.

_-Je… je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux! _Soupira-t-elle avant de s'appuyer contre le muret et regarder le paysage somptueux qui contrastait avec la tristesse qui s'emparait d'elle. _Une partie de moi se bat pour vivre, avoir des enfants et rester active, alors que l'autre est malheureuse et ne croit plus en rien… _sa voix se brisa sur la fin de sa phrase juste avant qu'elle n'éclate en sanglots.

_-Qui est responsable de cette peine qui vous accable? _S'inquiéta le Duc en la tournant vers lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Se forçant à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, Élisabeth exhala un profond soupir, se détacha de lui puis tenta de lui expliquer :_ Ce qu'il y a c'est que j'ai vu une personne aujourd'hui alors que je me trouvais au marché public et cette rencontre a réveillé une vieille blessure... _

_-Parlez-vous de la personne que vous avez aimée plus que votre mari?_

_-Oui, cet être cher est désormais porté disparu… Et c'est très dur pour moi d'accepter qu'il ne reviendra jamais. Mais puisque vous êtes veuf, vous devez très bien me comprendre?_

_-Pas vraiment. J'ai perdu mon épouse il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais puisque nous n'étions pas amoureux l'un de l'autre… ma peine n'a rien à voir avec la vôtre._

_-Vous devez tout même vous sentir seul?_

_-Oh ça oui, par exemple. Voilà pourquoi vous devriez venir vous installer ici avec moi. _Encouragé par son air amusé, le Duc lui saisit la main pour la reprendre contre lui._ Élisabeth, je ne vous cacherai pas que je ne suis pas amoureux de vous. Pas encore, _insista-t-il avant de lui baiser la main avec passion._ Mais je vous assure que vous avez tout pour me plaire. _Voyant qu'elle venait pour protester, il ajouta : _Vous êtes jeune, belle et surtout très intelligente. _

_-Je suis flattée de votre offre monsieur de Duc, mais tant que je ne serai pas guérie… ou à tout le moins plus sereine, il me sera impossible de m'investir auprès d'une autre personne. Pour l'instant je ne vous apporterais que la moitié de moi-même… alors que vous méritez une femme à part entière… _

_-Je saurais me contenter de la moitié que vous m'exposez à l'instant, je vous l'assure, _blagua-t-il.

_-Je sais, mais cette moitié là me pèse trop. Toutefois, soyez assuré que lorsque j'aurai comblé cette lacune… lorsque mon cœur aura fait sa guérison… vous pourriez fort me voir revenir frapper à la grille de votre Château._

_-Majesté? _Les interrompit un noble en les faisant sursauter._ Venez immédiatement. Une rixe vient d'éclater entre le Baron Rougier et le seigneur Adès. _

_-Quoi? _S'écrièrent-ils en cœur tous les deux.

En effet, deux minutes plus tôt, Adès et le Baron s'étaient défiés sous l'œil horrifié de Georgianna qui était indirectement et surtout involontairement responsable de leur différent. Lorsque le Baron s'était approché de la table où la jeune femme était assise avec l'intention évidente de l'inviter à danser, Adès avait vu rouge et n'avait pas pu se retenir de lui lancer : _Si dans un jardin vous lui volez un baiser, sur la piste de danse, qu'avez-vous l'intention de lui dérober?_

_-Vous m'insultez monsieur, je demande __**réparation**__, _avait exigé le Baron en s'emportant violemment.

Adès n'avait pas attendu son reste, il s'était rué sur le Baron et avait commencé à le rouer de coups pendant que Georgianna fondait en larmes soutenue par deux gardes du Duc. Se retrouvant par terre à son tour, Adès se releva péniblement et rattrapa son rival sans se soucier des femmes qui hurlaient et des hommes qui encourageaient le nouveau venu trop heureux de voir le vaniteux Baron se faire corriger.

_-C'est assez, _intervint le Duc en entrant dans la salle de bal et en ramassant le Baron par le bord de sa tunique pour l'éloigner de son agresseur.

_-Seigneur Adès, quittez immédiatement cette salle et regagnez votre chambre, _ordonna ensuite Élisabeth à son conseiller avant de jeter un œil en direction de Georgianna pour lui faire signe d'aller rejoindre son fiancé.

La musique ayant repris, Élisabeth suivit le Baron que le Duc entraînait dans la salle du trône et assista au début de leur discussion.

Se sentant tout de même un peu responsable de l'incident, Élisabeth laissa le Duc ordonner au Baron de repartir dans son domaine avant de s'approcher de lui pour lui expliquer : _Je suis en partie responsable de ce qui s'est passé, _admit-elle avant de poursuivre en lui racontant succinctement, mais très clairement le rôle qu'elle avait joué pour réunir deux jeunes gens qui s'aimaient depuis longtemps, mais qui étaient incapables de se l'avouer.

_-Le Baron a été mon instrument. Il n'était pas consentant certes, mais aurait sans doute courtisé ma suivante sans mon intervention - nous connaissons tous les deux sa nature - donc il n'en reste pas moins que j'ai envenimé les choses en le poussant dans la bonne direction… _

_-Élisabeth, vous êtes incorrigible, _intervint le Duc avant d'éclater de rire._ Qu'allons-nous faire alors?_

_-Quel est le châtiment habituel dans ce genre de situation?_

_-Le cachot pendant trois jours…_

_-Hum, je me vois mal me passer de mon conseiller pendant trois jours._

_-Votre dame de compagnie et votre conseiller ont-ils fixé la date de leur mariage?_

_-Euh, non pas encore. Pourquoi?_

_-Forcez-les donc à se marier plus tôt que prévu, _suggéra le Duc en se mettant à marcher de long en large._ Dame Georgianna devra porter le voile des épouses et ne pourra plus être confondue avec une célibataire. Cela vous suffirait-il comme châtiment pour votre conseiller? _

_-Oui, tout à fait. Mais cela ne règle pas pour autant le cas de votre ami le Baron… _

_-Ouais… pour lui… j'aimerais bien un châtiment exemplaire…_

_-Oh, et si vous l'obligiez à venir organiser un tournoi dans mon royaume?_

_-Très bonne idée! Voyez comme nous nous convenons Élisabeth. Admettez que vous ne rencontrerez pas beaucoup d'hommes de mon rang qui accepteraient de consulter une femme, _blagua le Duc avant d'éclater de rire.

_-Je vous l'ai clairement dit tout à l'heure mon cher Duc, _reprit-elle après avoir ri un bon coup avec lui,_ je sais très bien que vous êtes une pièce de choix et que lorsque je retrouverai mes esprits vous ne serez sans doute plus libre…. Mais je prends le risque. Je m'en voudrais de vous imposer une femme qui ne vous serait pas entièrement dévouée…_

_-C'est tout à votre honneur Élisabeth, _s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour lui baiser la main.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, Élisabeth rapporta l'essentiel de sa discussion à Georgianna qui attendait avec anxiété de connaître la nature de la punition de son fiancé.

_-Le Duc était très en colère tu sais… c'est à peine si j'ai pu placer un mot, _l'agaça-t-elle tout d'abord avant de lui apprendre comment le châtiment imposé à son fiancé allait lui permettre de le mettre plus rapidement dans son lit. Le fou rire qui les gagna toutes les deux dans les minutes qui suivirent aurait pu rivaliser avec celui qu'elle avait partagé un peu plus tôt avec le Duc de Sauternes.

_-Laissons Adès dans le doute cette nuit. Il a bien mérité cette petite punition._

_-Tu as raison. Merci Élisabeth. William aurait été bien fier…_

_-Chut, _la coupa-t-elle_, ne parlons plus de ton frère veux-tu? Il faut le chasser de nos conversations autant que de mon cœur…_

_«Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…» _songea-t-elle tandis que les larmes se remettaient à couler sur ses joues.

Au matin, elle retrouva le Duc de Sauternes avec grand plaisir pour déjeuner et le prévint qu'elle avait l'intention de rentrer chez elle dès de début de l'après-midi, une fois qu'elle aurait terminé sa visite au monastère de la Rochelle avec une escorte prêtée par le Duc puisque celui-ci devait rester au Château afin d'orchestrer le démontage de toutes les installations du tournoi en l'absence du Baron Rougier qui était habituellement en charge de tout cela.

_-Je ne suis pas mécontent qu'il ait été puni d'ailleurs. Il se croit tellement meilleur que les autres. Ça lui donnera une bonne leçon. Votre conseiller est toute une pièce d'homme soit dit en passant. Il ferait un malheur dans les tournois._

_-Je suis de votre avis… «Georgianna a bien de la chance de l'avoir eu comme protecteur pendant toutes ces années où elle a dû demeurer cachée», _pensa-t-elle avant de terminer son repas à hâte afin de ne pas perdre une minute. Élisabeth convoqua ensuite le seigneur Adès dans le boudoir de sa chambre afin de lui faire part de la décision qu'elle avait prise la veille avec leur hôte.

_-Je comprends Majesté et j'accepte cette punition. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir entaché la réputation du royaume des Montagnes en me comportant comme un rustre._

_-Très bien. Voilà qui est réglé. Dès demain matin, nous commencerons à organiser ce mariage. Préparez-vous seigneur Adès et faites-vous à cette idée car dans deux semaines, à compter de ce jour, vous serez un homme marié._

Le sourire qu'elle découvrit dans son visage tandis qu'il se relevait, lui prouva qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elle lui donna congé et le prévint de son intention de partir aussitôt qu'ils seraient tous prêts afin d'aller visiter le monastère de la Rochelle.

_-Après cette visite, nous rentrerons chez nous, _lui apprit-elle pressée de se rendre dans sa chambre pour aider Georgianna à ramasser ses effets personnels.

_-De mon côté, je me charge de prévenir les autres, Majesté. _

_-Merci._

Tandis qu'elle chevauchait en compagnie de ses amis et d'une dizaine de chevaliers appartenant à garde personnelle du Duc, Élisabeth fut tout à coup traversée par le doute. Elle avait beau éprouver une telle hâte à l'idée de revoir le moine qui avait ranimé en elle un brasier qu'elle avait pourtant cru éteint, elle craignait tout autant de mettre ainsi un frein à l'espoir qu'elle sentait renaître en elle et qui lui faisait un bien immense.

Revoyant dans son esprit la silhouette du moine tel qu'il lui était apparu au marché, Élisabeth convint que même si son enveloppe charnelle lui semblait pareille à celle du Général, elle n'avait pas reconnu l'âme généreuse qui était la sienne et pour laquelle elle s'était sacrifiée en épousant un monstre.

_«Son attitude et sa personnalité ressemblent davantage à ce qu'elles étaient lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois, au moment où __**devoir**__ et __**obéissance**__ étaient ses seules préoccupations, _songea-t-elle._ Avant qu'il ne développe des sentiments pour moi, _rougit-elle._ Si, comme je le suppose il a perdu la mémoire, celle-ci peut-elle être restaurée grâce à ma seule présence? Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non? _décida-t-elle en pressant délicatement les flans de son cheval pour le faire accélérer. _Après tout, ne serai-je pas la seule à souffrir si ça ne fonctionne pas?»_

Lorsque leur petit groupe arriva au monastère, Élisabeth fut catastrophée d'apprendre que le moine qui l'intéressait tant avait déjà quitté les lieux et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de revenir. Déçue bien plus qu'elle s'autorisât à le montrer, Élisabeth écouta sans broncher l'Abbé en charge du monastère lui brosser le portrait du Saint homme qui avait fondé le site de la Rochelle tout en leur faisant visiter les lieux.

Une heure plus tard, après s'être restaurée dans la grande pièce du monastère en compagnie du Père Roland, Élisabeth et son petit groupe prirent congé de l'homme d'église et prirent la direction des terres centrales du Royaume de Grés qu'ils ne firent que traverser d'un bout à l'autre pour rentrer dans le Royaume des Montagnes.

«_Encore quelques semaines… avant de rentrer chez moi»_, se promit Élisabeth en évitant de regarder les plaines avoisinantes qui avaient tellement soufferts sous la gouverne du Régent qui avait été placé là par Alfred. Mais heureusement pour son peuple, elle-même ne ressemblait plus du tout à ce cette jeune princesse écervelée qui avait accepté de suivre Alfred de la Tourelle – contre lequel deux hommes de qualité l'avaient pourtant mise en garde – considérant uniquement son apparence et son titre croyant que ces deux éléments – à eux seuls – étaient garant du reste.

_Ô comme je me suis trompée,_ culpabilisa-t-elle en sentant peser sur ses frêles épaules pour la première fois depuis le début de cette longue saga, la lourde responsabilité qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de la mort de Sorel, du Père Marius et, le poids plus lourd encore qu'elle associait à la disparition définitive de William Darcy.

Deux semaines plus tard, Élisabeth put enfin envisager rentrer chez elle. Adès et Georgianna étaient mariés et filaient le parfait bonheur, le conseil fonctionnait efficacement sous la direction du Duc de Malherbe et du seigneur Adès qui en étaient venus à s'estimer suffisamment pour oublier leurs différents. Élisabeth discuta longuement avec le seigneur de Malherbe d'ailleurs afin de convenir avec lui de la répartition du pouvoir. Celui-ci accepta sans hésitation de prendre en charge la direction du conseil en autant qu'il ne devînt pas Régent du royaume. Le poste ne l'intéressait pas. Il accepta toutefois d'assister le Seigneur Adès dans ses fonctions et de soutenir le Général Polus.

_-Tu es certaine de vouloir rentrer chez toi? _L'interrogea Georgianna la veille de son départ, alors qu'elle aidait Élisabeth à ramasser ses affaires.

_-Oui. Les lieux qui me sont familiers me manquent. Il me tarde d'aller marcher près de la rivière… de chevaucher dans les prés blonds qui entourent le Château et de sentir les odeurs de la forêt…_

_-Je comprends très bien ce que tu veux dire… mon village natal me manque aussi… mais pas autant que mon frère…_

_-Tu verras peut être le moine qui lui ressemble en allant visiter les monastères du coin avec ton époux, _ajouta Élisabeth sans trop y croire.

_-J'aimerais mieux pas, cet homme ne m'a pas semblé… amical, _ajouta-t-elle après avoir cherché en vain le mot qui convenait le mieux à cette situation.

_-Effectivement… D'ailleurs son regard était très différent que celui de ton frère. Et je suis convaincue qu'il ne mentait pas lorsqu'il a affirmé qu'il ne nous connaissait pas… En tout cas, chère Georgianna, sache que mon départ n'a qu'un seul but : oublier définitivement ton frère. Je ne veux plus pleurer pour lui, mais vivre pleinement pour même-même. Malheureusement, pour arriver à cela, j'ai besoin de retourner chez moi._

_-Alors rentre vite Élisabeth… mais de grâce, donne-moi des nouvelles régulièrement._

Les adieux au Seigneur Adès et au Général Polus furent également difficiles. Après tout, avec Georgianna, ils étaient tous trois devenus au fil du temps et par la force des choses, ce qu'elle avait de plus proche d'une famille. Le trajet d'un royaume à l'autre fut assez court et permis à la jeune femme de traverser les trois villages du Royaume de Grés qu'elle avait volontairement évité deux semaines plus tôt. À chaque fois qu'elle en découvrit un nouveau, elle fut dévastée par l'état des lieux. Un grand nombre de maisons avaient été incendiées et des portions de rues entières allaient devoir être reconstruites. Élisabeth s'arrêta immédiatement pour discuter avec les villageois et s'entendit avec certains ouvriers spécialisés pour qu'ils entreprissent les réparations nécessaires sans attendre.

Elle atteignit le Château vers l'heure du souper, épuisée et fut très chaleureusement accueillie par le Seigneur DeGuise, qu'elle avait elle-même nommé régent tout de suite après avoir renversé le Duc de Boterne.

La première semaine, Élisabeth la passa à organiser et surveiller les travaux essentiels et jugés nécessaires pour réparer les dégâts provoqués par la copie conforme d'Alfred.

Le moment le plus pénible qu'elle dut vivre par la suite, fut l'instant où elle arriva devant les restes de la Commanderie de Grés et où elle aperçut les petites croix qui avaient été plantées ça et là à la mémoire de ceux qui étaient morts lors du massacre et de l'incendie qui avait suivi. Élisabeth perdit le contrôle d'elle-même lorsqu'elle découvrit un petit bout de bois sur lequel le nom de Sorel Morel avait été maladroitement gravé. Elle tomba à genoux devant celui-ci et pleura un bon coup. Elle se retrouva également démunie lorsqu'elle repéra la sépulture du Père Marius devant laquelle des fleurs fraîches étaient déposées chaque matin par les habitants du village le plus proche.

Au début de la troisième semaine, Élisabeth retrouva des forces et décida d'entreprendre un grand ménage du Château. Elle engagea des paysans et les répartit en trois groupes distincts : les balayeurs, les nettoyeurs et les décorateurs.

Pendant que les deux premiers groupes passaient au peigne fin les différentes pièces du Château, Élisabeth entraîna les décorateurs dans la salle du trône, où l'attendaient déjà des tisserands, des ferblantiers et des ébénistes à qui elle avait donné rendez-vous. Après avoir négocié séparément avec chacun des groupes d'artisans, Élisabeth laissa les décorateurs s'occuper de gérer les délais de livraison et planifier la suite des choses. Au moment où elle vint pour se retirer au terme de cette autre longue journée, le Seigneur DeGuise s'approcha d'elle et lui glissa à l'oreille qu'un visiteur qui avait attendu plus de trois heures pour la voir, insistait encore pour s'entretenir avec elle.

_-Une personne que vous connaissez?_

_-Non. Un moine qui dit vous connaître…_ poursuivit-il sans se douter du trouble qu'il venait de semer dans l'esprit de la reine.

_-Très bien. Conduisez-le immédiatement dans la salle du trône. Dites-lui… dites-lui de m'y attendre,_ bredouilla-t-elle avant de quitter la salle comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses.

Dix minutes plus tard, après s'être changée et avoir donné à son apparence une allure digne de son rang, Élisabeth se rendit dans la salle du trône, consciente que le moine qui l'y attendait pourrait très bien ne pas celui qu'elle espérait.

_-Eh, vous le moine? Venez, approchez vous, _lui ordonna-t-elle après avoir pris place sur le trône.

Dès que l'homme se fut approché, il s'inclina devant elle, monta doucement ses bras vers le haut afin de retirer sa capuche.

_-Majesté, _s'inclina devant elle celui dont la seule vue lui rappelait à quel point elle s'était fourvoyée en croyant avoir oublié le Général Darcy.

_«Que peut-il bien me vouloir?»_ se demanda-t-elle avant de déglutir : _Que puis-je faire pour vous Frère Thomas? _

_-J'ai besoin d'une recommandation de votre part pour entrer dans l'une des communautés qui est sur vos terres, _lui apprit-il après s'être redressé.

_-Laquelle vous intéresse?_

_-La première que l'on voit sur la route en arrivant des Montagnes…_

_-Vraiment? Je ne crois pas qu'ils acceptent de nouveaux membres à cette période de l'année, _lui apprit Élisabeth qui se demandait déjà comme le retenir plus longtemps au Château sans l'inquiéter.

_-C'est ce que les moines m'ont dit en effet, mais l'Abbé qui est en charge du monastère m'a aussi suggéré de m'adresser à vous directement. Il a dit que si vous acceptiez de plaider en ma faveur, je pourrais entrer chez eux… _ajouta-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

_-Revenez demain matin vers 10 heures. Je vous remettrai le mot que vous me réclamez, _lui proposa-t-elle, espérant gagner ainsi une seconde chance de le revoir.

S'inclinant comme le veut l'usage avant de prendre congé, Thomas vint pour faire demi-tour lorsque la Reine l'interpella à nouveau.

_-Où comptiez-vous passer la nuit?_

_-Je comptais prendre une chambre dans une auberge._

_-Accepteriez-vous de rester ici au Château? _Lui demanda-t-elle tout en étant parfaitement consciente d'enfreindre certaines règles. _Si ça vous convient évidemment, _se reprit-elle en rougissant.

_-C'est que je ne voudrais surtout pas déranger personne, Majesté. Vous me semblez déjà surchargée de travail…_

_-C'est tout à votre honneur de vous inquiéter pour mes domestiques, mais ne vous en faites pas, vous ne dérangerez personne ici. Au contraire, vous pourrez enfin tenir votre promesse et me raconter l'histoire du monastère de la Rochelle, _improvisa-t-elle, consciente de détenir là la meilleure raison possible de le garder un peu plus longtemps auprès d'elle.

_-Vous êtes donc allée le visiter ? _S'intéressa le moine en haussant les sourcils. _«Bon point pour toi Silas. Tu avais raison. Elle s'était effectivement rendue au Monastère pensant m'y trouver.» _confia-t-il à son ami par la pensée.

_-Oui. Et nous avons été surpris d'apprendre que vous étiez partis d'ailleurs, _déplora-t-elle poliment, inconsciente que du coup, par cette seule affirmation, elle renforçait la théorie que Silas avait utilisée pour convaincre Thomas de sa mauvaise foi.

_«Sur ce coup là aussi, tu avais raison puisqu'elle m'a fait rechercher.» _songea-t-il avant de se tourner vers la reine pour se justifier :_ Je suis parti sur un coup de tête…_

_-Un moine impulsif… c'est plutôt rare non?_

_-À vrai dire, ça n'existe pas, _admit Thomas en s'esclaffant.

Éclatant de rire à son tour, Élisabeth lui tendit le bras en toute confiance : _Suivez-moi donc frère Thomas. J'aimerais beaucoup que vous vous joignez à moi pour le repas. Je suis si seule au Château. Vous voulez bien vous manger en ma compagnie? _Le pria-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

_-Avez plaisir… quoique que j'espère que vous aurez la bonté de me laisser faire un brin de toilettes avant…_

_-Bien entendu. Je vais aller donner des ordres afin qu'on vous fasse préparer une chambre pour la nuit. Veuillez attendre ici, ma suivante viendra vous chercher pour vous y conduire._

_-Vous êtes trop généreuse…_

Après avoir ordonné à sa suivante d'aller faire préparer l'une des chambres du donjon pour loger le moine, Élisabeth entra dans la sienne et entreprit de choisir la tunique qu'elle souhaitait porter.

_«C'est de la folie» _pensa-t-elle en posant sa paume contre sa poitrine afin de mieux sentir les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

Exhalant un profond soupir, elle ouvrit le petit coffre où elle rangeait les lettres de sa mère et les relut pour la énième fois, espérant y trouver un indice qui l'aiderait à retrouver son calme et reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Quinze minutes plus tard, elle les jetait rageusement sur le lit, n'y ayant rien trouvé qui puisse l'encourager, ni l'aider.

_«Sorel, je t'en prie! Si tu m'entends là-haut, viens à mon aide, _l'implora-t-elle à haute voix,_ si seulement tu pouvais m'envoyer un signe…_ » Geignit-elle avant de se redresser et commencer à se changer en attendant le retour de sa suivante.

_…**À suivre…**_

_**Hum, un souper en tête à tête avec Thomas (William)...  
**_

_**D'après-vous, ça va bien se passer ou pas?  
**_

_**Qui a une idée pour la fin?  
**_

_**Miriamme  
**_


	11. La confession

**Alors voilà l'avant dernier chapitre. Une longue discussion pénible entre William et Élisabeth, alors que chacun poursuit un but différent. *Le terme Jongleuse utilisé par William pour décrire Élisabeth fait référence à ceux et celles qui au Moyen-Âge étaient habiles avec les mots. Merci à Mouette pour ton gentil commentaire. Merci de t'être manifestée. J'aime bien retrouver tes traces ça et là. Merci aussi à Libra10, Laura, Laurence, Gridaille (qui est souvent la première à m'écrire d'ailleurs), Marie-Paule, Olive03 et Angela. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour vous prononcer et me dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire. Miriamme.**_**  
**_

_**Onzième partie**_

Dans une autre pièce du donjon, alors qu'il se changeait pour le souper et s'aspergeait le visage d'eau froide en espérant que cela l'aiderait à se clarifier les idées, Frère Thomas s'assécha les joues puis s'agenouilla pour prier son Dieu afin qu'il lui donnât le courage nécessaire à l'exécution du plan qu'il avait élaboré avec Silas en prévision de son séjour au palais. Le moine admirait son ami d'avoir deviné que la Reine, en l'apercevant, ne résisterait pas à la tentation de le garder au Château.

«_Elle va tout faire pour savoir si tu as perdu la mémoire, _l'avait prévenu Silas, _dans le doute, elle s'arrangera certainement pour payer quelqu'un pour t'assassiner. Voilà pourquoi, tu dois rester sur tes gardes, surtout si comme je le crains, elle t'invite au Château pour la nuit_».

Son ami l'avait ensuite mis en garde contre les éventuelles tentatives de séduction de la jeune femme et auxquelles il allait devoir résister.

_-Le fait que tu portes la soutane ne l'arrêtera en rien. Elle va tout faire pour que tu perdes la tête, elle utilisera la séduction et j'ai bien peur que ton corps se souvienne des moments intimes que vous avez partagés même si toi tu n'en gardes aucun souvenir._

_-Je serai sur mes gardes… Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis plus résistant que j'en ai l'air._

_-Tant mieux puisque c'est de toi-même que tu dois te méfier le plus. N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas un moine. Tu es un homme et la Reine était passée maître dans l'art de jouer avec tes émotions. J'en ai été témoin à plus d'une reprise. Crois-moi sur parole, si elle éveille ton désir et qu'elle s'en rend compte, tu ne seras pas le seul à comprendre que tu es bien William Darcy._

_-Et je reviendrai vers toi, convaincu et prêt à participer à la dernière phase de ton plan. _

_-C'est ça oui. Immédiatement. Évidemment, si la mémoire te revient d'ici là, tout sera réglé bien plus vite._

Frère Thomas entra dans la salle à manger le premier. Il fut reçu par la dame de compagnie d'Élisabeth que le Général avait lui-même choisi sur les ordres du roi Alfred. La jeune femme resta figée devant lui en le découvrant. Puis, reprenant ses esprits, elle lui fit signe à s'asseoir à la table située à l'écart de toutes les autres où la Reine avait prévu qu'ils allaient manger.

_-Vous êtes ponctuel frère Thomas. C'est vrai que vous autres, hommes d'église, avez bien des qualités, _le complimenta Élisabeth en arrivant à son tour.

_-Nous sommes habitués à suivre un horaire strict, comme tous cavaliers d'ailleurs…_Voyant la Reine pâlir, Thomas s'empressa d'ajouter : _Je suis désolé… pardonnez-moi d'avoir évoqué les chevaliers. J'oublie toujours que vous avez connu le défunt Général à qui je ressemble… _ajouta-t-il en s'étonnant de la voir poser sur lui deux yeux chargés de colère.

_-N'utilisez pas le mot défunt en parlant de lui. Son corps n'a jamais été retrouvé... _S'emporta-t-elle avant de rougir puis s'excuser. _Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Pardonnez mon impatience._ _La journée a été vraiment longue et contrairement au palais du Royaume des Montagnes, il n'y a pas beaucoup de distractions ici. _Gardant le silence le temps que les domestiques vinssent remplir leurs assiettes, Élisabeth tenta de retenir les larmes qui commençaient déjà à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses yeux.

_-Il y a combien de temps que votre Général est disparu? _Lui demanda stratégiquement Thomas.

_-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu… c'était le jour de mon mariage… _lui expliqua Élisabeth d'un ton qu'elle voulut poli, mais assez froid tout de même pour le dissuader de continuer dans cette voie.

_-N'était-ce pas également le jour où vous êtes devenue veuve? _Ajouta-t-il contre toute attente tournant volontairement le fer dans la plaie.

_-Oui c'est vrai, _admit-elle avant de pousser un profond soupir et lui demander :_ Ça vous choquerait si je vous avouais avoir davantage souffert en perdant le Général que mon mari, _ajouta-t-elle déterminée à changer de stratégie.

_-Je suis surpris, étonné même, mais choqué non, puisque je ne connais pas les détails ni cette histoire._

_-Puis-je avoir l'assurance que ce que je vais vous raconter restera entre nous?_

_-En tant que confesseur, je suis déjà tenu au secret. _

_-Et en tant qu'homme, aurez-vous les mêmes égards envers moi?_

_-En tant que moine et homme d'église… _précisa-t-il prudemment.

_-Mangez donc pendant que je vous parle de ce Général qui vous intéresse tant… _

_-Je vous écoute… «Et comment» _ajouta-t-il pour lui-même tandis qu'il ramassait une cuisse de poulet et prenait une gorgée de vin chaud.

_-Saviez-vous que le roi Alfred avait un frère cadet nommé Bastien de la Tourelle?_

Thomas se contenta de secouer négativement la tête.

_-Et bien ce Bastien s'est présenté ici même, il y a presque six mois de cela avec une armée constituée de mille hommes. Notre royaume venait tout juste de recevoir un ultimatum de son frère Alfred. Bastien a demandé une audience à mon père et lui a offert son armée en échange de ma main. _

_-N'est-ce pas toujours ainsi que les mariages sont réglés? _Lâcha-t-il, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

-_Oui, mais ça ne rend les choses plus acceptables pour autant. Lorsque mon père m'a parlé de cette possibilité, j'ai tout d'abord refusé. J'ai toutefois accepté de rencontrer Bastien. Je l'ai détesté dès que je l'ai vu, _se remémora-t-elle. _Il était prétentieux et vulgaire. Deux jours après son arrivée chez nous, les hommes du roi Alfred ont commencé à nous attaquer. Ne voulant pas être responsable de la perte de notre royaume, je me suis rendue à la salle du trône pour prévenir mon père que j'étais prête à accepter d'épouser Bastien. _Incapable de poursuivre à cause d'une boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, Élisabeth prit une gorgée de vin et exhala un profond soupir avant de continuer.

«_Quelle jongleuse*_, s'émerveilla Thomas, _encore un point pour toi, Silas. Tu as bien fait de me préparer à cette rencontre… en me mettant en garde contre ses artifices»._

Reprenant son récit après s'être excusée à nouveau, Élisabeth lui raconta comment elle avait assisté impuissante à l'assassinat de son père. _Dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion, je suis repartie vers ma chambre. L'attaque s'étant intensifiée hors des murs du Château, j'ai emprunté un passage secret que je suis seule à connaître et suis arrivée à l'extérieur. La bataille était commencée depuis quelques heures déjà. Je venais d'arriver dans la forêt quand des hommes des Montagnes m'ont capturée. Ils m'ont fait transporter dans la tente de leur supérieur qui était justement le Général Darcy. Celui à qui vous ressemblez tant. _

«_Nous y voilà, voyons voir comment elle va s'en sortir_», jubilait presque Thomas.

_-Le Général a ordonné à son aide de camp de m'attacher. Cet homme se nommait Sorel et il est mort aujourd'hui, _se cachant le visage à deux mains, Élisabeth fut encore une fois incapable de poursuivre.

_«Elle est forte, vraiment très forte. Elle est bien meilleure que ce que tu m'avais dit Silas.»_

_-En quittant le château, j'avais pris soin de revêtir une tunique de paysanne, mais intelligent comme il l'était, le Général a vite deviné que j'étais la princesse. Durant la première nuit, j'ai réussi à prendre la fuite_. _En me rapprochant du Château, j'ai été rattrapée par des hommes de Bastien, puis reprise par des hommes des Montagnes. Ces chevaliers en manque de femmes m'ont ramenée dans leur campement et s'apprêtaient à abuser de moi, lorsque le Général est intervenu à nouveau. J'ai aussitôt été reconduite dans sa tente. Cette nuit là, il a pris soins de moi et m'a laissé dormir dans son lit._

_-Vous êtes tombée sur un homme bien, _déglutit Thomas, incertain de ce qu'il devait déduire de sa dernière affirmation. «_S'était-elle donnée au Général ce fameux soir?_» songea-t-il, incapable encore d'utiliser le «_**je**_» lorsqu'il parlait de l'homme dont les souvenirs ne lui appartenaient pas encore.

_-Un homme bien? Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi au départ, mais dans l'éclairage du matin, cet homme habitué à l'action m'est apparu moins lumineux. Il négociait un échange me concernant avec Bastien de la Tourelle. Moi, contre le Château. J'ai essayé de le raisonner, mais rien n'y fit. L'échange a bel et bien eu lieu deux heures plus tard. Toutefois, Sorel, son aide de camp avait eu le temps de me refiler une dague que j'ai pris soin de cacher dans ma tunique. Lorsque Bastien est entré dans ma tente ce soir là, j'étais prête, je l'attendais. Il a mis le feu à mes lettres de noblesse et s'est jeté sur moi. Je l'ai tué avant de prendre la fuite. Je me suis réfugiée à la commanderie de Grés le soir même et j'ai été recueillie par le Père Marius qui était un ami proche de mon père. Lorsque je lui ai raconté ce qui m'était arrivé, celui-ci en a profité pour me confier un secret. Il m'a dit que mon père avait caché une autre copie de mes lettres de noblesse à l'intérieur même des murs du Château principalement parce qu'il avait pressenti ce qui allait se passer. Il faut dire qu'il avait entendu parler d'Alfred et était assez intelligent pour savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps face à son armée. Le père Marius ignorait à quel endroit exactement mon père avait placé cette fameuse nouvelle copie, mais il savait que c'était dans la chambre de ma mère, celle dans laquelle il n'était jamais entré depuis sa mort._

_Je devais donc trouver une façon de retourner au Château afin de les chercher autrement, je me retrouvais incapable de prouver qui je suis. J'ai profité de ce que le Général engageait pleins de gens pour venir remplacer les employées qui avaient été tués par Bastien et ses hommes au moment où ils avaient quitté le château. Je me suis fait passer pour une cuisinière. Apparemment, le sort était contre moi, puisque le roi Alfred m'ayant aperçue en passant dans les cuisines, avait demandé à ses hommes de me retrouver et de me reconduire dans sa chambre pour la nuit. J'ai échappé à ceux-ci et suis allée dans l'aile royale_ _chercher mes papiers. Le Général a fini par me retrouver et a ordonné à Sorel de me garder enfermée dans la chambre – qu'on leur avait attribuée qui se trouvait justement à être celle de ma mère. Dès que le Général est reparti vers Alfred, Sorel et moi avons mis la main sur mes lettres de noblesse. _

_-Et vous êtes partie? _Proposa Thomas.

_-Non… mais vous avez raison. N'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit aurait fait cela, _admit la reine.

_-Ce n'était pas une critique…_

_-Peu importe… J'ai décidé de faire une entrée royale dans la salle de bal. Je savais que si j'entrais en me faisant annoncer comme la Reine du royaume de Grés, Alfred n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de me traiter selon mon rang, c'est-à-dire avec respect. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'Alfred s'est montré très charmant. Il m'a présenté à tous ces invités et s'est occupé de moi toute la soirée. Il va s'en dire que lorsqu'il m'a présenté au Général Darcy, celui-ci était très mécontent. _

_-J'ai beau ne pas avoir connu Alfred personnellement, ni même votre Général, mais la réputation du Roi le précédait… même ici, _ajouta Thomas après avoir réalisé que ses paroles pouvait donner l'impression qu'il en savait plus que ce qu'il prétendait.

-_C'est l'aide de camp du Général qui, le premier, m'a parlé d'Alfred. Il m'a expliqué – en choisissant vraiment très bien ses mots : que les femmes qui étaient entrées dans sa chambre – en ressortaient généralement en petits morceaux._

_-Vous ne l'avez pas cru?_

_-Oui, bien entendu… mais au fond de moi, je me suis imaginé que j'arriverais à le changer. Que mon titre de Reine me protégerait. J'étais naïve._

_-Est-ce à ce moment là que vous l'avez accompagné dans le Royaume des Montagnes?_

_-Qui vous a renseigné? _S'informa Élisabeth en jetant sur son compagnon un regard soupçonneux.

_-Vous oubliez que Michel et Jean, les deux commerçants que vous avez rencontrés au Sud ont vécu quelques temps dans le royaume d'Alfred. C'est par eux que j'ai appris une partie de votre histoire_, s'en sortit-il.

_-De toute façon, c'est lorsque j'étais sur les terres d'Alfred que les choses se sont gâtées. Alfred attendait ma réponse à sa demande en mariage, alors que le Général tentait de me convaincre que je ne devais pas accepter._

_-Il avait raison._

-_Oui, sans doute, mais à ce moment-là, je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Je ne savais pas non plus que William Darcy fréquentait les révolutionnaires. Et encore moins qu'il en faisait partie. C'est lorsque j'étais avec son aide de camp que j'ai découvert le pot aux roses. En visitant une auberge, déguisés tous les deux, Sorel et moi avons surpris les révolutionnaires qui parlaient de moi. J'ai entendu le Général lui-même leur dire que puisqu'il me connaissait, il trouverait une façon de me convaincre de quitter le royaume. Alors, le soir même, lorsqu'il est venu dans ma chambre s'enquérir de ma décision et qu'il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait, j'ai cru qu'il mettait en pratique ce qu'il avait promis aux révolutionnaires dans l'après-midi. Je l'ai repoussé et lui ai ordonné de quitter ma chambre. J'étais tellement en colère contre lui. Je me suis sentie trahie… j'étais blessée…_

_-Amoureuse… _Lâcha Thomas.

-_Oui, assurément. Voilà pourquoi je suis entrée en contact avec les révolutionnaires dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion. Mais je suis tombée dans un piège. L'un des deux hommes que j'ai rencontrés était un traitre. Il m'a mise à l'abri dans une grotte, puis s'est empressé d'aller prévenir Alfred. C'est là qu'ils nous ont retrouvées, moi et la jeune sœur du Général. Au moment où Alfred a ordonné à frère Silas de tuer Georgianna…_

_-Silas?_ Répéta Thomas en laissant échapper un petit rire nerveux.

_-Oui… c'est cet homme qui a assommé Adès et qu'on soupçonne même d'avoir tué le Général. _

Sans rien répondre, Thomas fit rouler ses épaules, ressentant tout à coup un profond malaise. La colère assécha sa gorge l'obligeant à avaler d'un trait le reste de sa coupe de vin. _«Oh, Silas… heureusement que tu m'avais prévenu mon ami, comme elle te malmène»._

_-Ça ne va pas frère Thomas? Je suis désolée… je vais m'arrêter là. Je ne voulais surtout pas vous gêner… _

_«Cette Reine est vraiment dangereuse… Et que dire de ses charmes… Elle possède un pouvoir de persuasion extrêmement puissant.» _Reconnut-il avant de tousser légèrement pour justifier son malaise puis ajouter : _Non! Continuez, je vous en prie… Je me suis simplement étouffé._

_-Où en étais-je? Oh, oui… J'ai négocié avec Alfred afin qu'il laisse la vie sauve au Général et à sa sœur Georgianna. Nous nous sommes mariés là dans la grotte, sans témoin, sans affection. De retour au château, notre mariage a été annoncé officiellement. J'ai assisté à la fête en donnant l'impression que j'étais heureuse, c'était d'ailleurs l'une des conditions de mon mari. _

_Comme je m'y attendais, le Général a essayé de me faire parler, mais comme je savais que le roi cherchait déjà une bonne excuse pour se débarrasser de lui, j'ai nié d'un bloc pour éviter qu'il insiste davantage et me retirée pour me préparer pour la nuit de noce. Pendant que je me changeais, j'ai caché une dague dans ma tunique. C'est encore Sorel qui m'en avait fait cadeau. Lorsque je suis venue pour m'en servir, Alfred est intervenu et m'a désarmée avec une facilité déconcertante._

_«On y arrive Silas! On y arrive._ S'excita Thomas qui se redressa sur sa chaise. _Va-t-elle me faire porter le blâme comme tu l'as prévu?»_

_-Juste comme Alfred allait me prendre, je me suis retrouvée libre. En me redressant, j'ai réalisé que le Général venait de me sauver la vie. C'est lui qui avait jeté Alfred par la fenêtre…_

_-Incroyable! _S'exclama Thomas en la dévisageant avec stupeur. _«Quelle habileté surtout! Silas, crois-moi, même toi tu serais impressionné»._

_-Il l'a fait par amour pour moi. Et c'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu_… conclut-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Thomas lui passa un mouchoir et garda le silence, occupé qu'il était à réfléchir. Jusqu'à maintenant, l'histoire racontée par la Reine Élisabeth concordait totalement avec le scénario de Silas, restait à savoir si elle allait également prétendre qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec l'attaque dont le Général aurait été victime en quittant les révolutionnaires vers minuit pour revenir vers le Château.

_-Le Général vous a quitté pour aller où? _L'interrogea-t-il d'une voix très douce, conscient qu'il s'adressait à elle alors qu'elle sanglotait encore.

_-Il m'a dit qu'il devait aller voir les révolutionnaires pour essayer de leur expliquer la situation, _poursuivit-elle sans même se préoccuper des larmes qui coulaient sans fin sur ses joues,_ et de calmer leurs esprits… Un peu plus tard, Adès a confirmé avoir passé la soirée avec lui. Il dit que le général est parti vers minuit. Il avait promis de venir me retrouver… que nous allions reparler de ce qui s'était passé… mais il n'est jamais revenu._

_«Mensonges… encore des mensonges… C'est elle qui a ordonné à Adès de lui faire la peau du Général…» _songea Thomas en serrant les poings sous la table.

-_Mais le pire c'est que puisque j'avais confié mes lettres de noblesse à Sorel Morel afin qu'il les cache pour moi et qu'il a lui-même été assassiné par le Régent qu'Alfred avait placé sur le trône dans mon royaume, je ne suis pas plus avancée que le jour où Bastien les a jetées dans le feu, _lui confia-t-elle sans réaliser le danger qu'il y avait à lui confier ce genre de détail.

_-Beaucoup d'hommes sont morts autour de vous ces derniers mois… _commenta-t-il avec hargne s'attirant un regard surprit d'Élisabeth.

_-Oseriez-vous insinuer que je serais responsable de leur mort?_

_-Je crois surtout que je ne dois pas rester près de vous. Si je ressemble à ce Général autant que vous le dites… maintenant que je connais votre histoire… je comprends que je n'ai pas ma place ici… _affirma-t-il en se levant.

_-Non, ne partez pas, _l'implora-t-elle en se levant à son tour, _comprenez-moi bien Thomas, je ne veux pas l'oublier, je veux que William revienne, _professa-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui.

Obtenant la confirmation que son corps d'homme la désirait et sentant qu'il risquait fort de commettre l'irréparable s'il ne s'éloignait pas immédiatement d'elle, Thomas la repoussa en la tenant à bout de bras et jeta sur elle un regard méprisant qui la blessa cruellement.

Lui tournant ensuite le dos pour éviter qu'elle ne l'attire contre lui et que ce faisant elle perçoive son émoi, Thomas garda résolument le dos tourné puis attendit qu'elle se fût éloigné puis eut refermée la porte avant d'oser respirer à nouveau.

Jetant un œil sur la table, il réalisa que contrairement à lui, elle n'avait rien mangé de son repas. Poussant un soupir d'exaspération, il ramassa un bout de pain et s'en retourna dans sa chambre comprenant que Silas avait raison et qu'il ne pouvait pas rester au Château pour la nuit.

_«Tu avais raison Silas… sur tout la ligne et j'ai bien hâte de te raconter ça»._

Jetant un œil sur sa suivante tandis qu'elle pénétrait dans sa chambre, Élisabeth comprit qu'elle celle-ci venait lui annoncer que Frère Thomas était parti. Une fois seule dans son grand lit, elle se demanda comment elle allait réparer son erreur auprès de lui? Après tout, n'aurait-elle pas eut la même réaction que lui si elle avait été sa place? Fuir au plus vite. Se sauver de cette Reine folle à lier qui se lamentait sans cesse et qui était incapable de se consoler de la perte d'un homme qui somme toute n'était même pas de son rang.

Après s'être endormie au bout de ses larmes, Élisabeth se réveilla toujours préoccupée par la situation de Thomas. Elle devait à tout prix prendre le temps de rédiger cette fameuse lettre de recommandations qu'il était venu lui réclamer et envoyer un messager la lui livrer dut-il frapper aux portes de toutes les auberges du royaume pour le retrouver.

_-Vous devez la lui remettre en main propre Basil. Il porte une cicatrice sur la joue droite. Si vous la voyez, vous saurez que vous êtes devant la bonne personne, _avait-t-elle expliqué au messager de la cour juste avant qu'il ne quitte le Château.

_-À vos ordres majesté._

Deux heures plus tard, son messager revint lui apprendre qu'il avait trouvé le moine dans la seconde auberge où il s'était arrêté.

_-Très bien. Merci Basil. Je n'ai plus besoin de vos services, _le libéra-t-elle.

Une fois celui-ci sorti, Élisabeth décida d'attendre jusqu'à la fin de la semaine avant d'aller rendre visite au frère Thomas puisqu'elle souhaitait vivement avoir l'occasion de s'excuser de vive voix pour son comportement de la veille.

Une semaine plus tard, jour pour jour, la Reine habitait maintenant un Château tout propre et avait une bonne occasion d'aller rendre visite à Thomas puisque les artisans qu'elle avait engagés souhaitaient qu'elle aille inspecter la reconstruction de la portion du village qui était juste à côté au monastère Boniface. C'est donc par un beau samedi matin du mois d'avril que la jeune femme se mit en route, escortée par un détachement de quinze hommes. Lorsqu'elle expliqua au Père Benjamin qu'elle venait rendre visite au moine qui s'était joint à eux une semaine plus tôt, Élisabeth fut surprise de le voir se rembrunir comme s'il eut préféré ne pas être dérangé.

_-Ne vous en faites pas mon Père, je ne compte pas rester longtemps. _Le rassura-t-elle.

Lorsque la grille s'ouvrit, Élisabeth ordonna à son escorte de la laisser y aller seule, trouvant là une autre façon de regagner l'estime du directeur de l'endroit. La précédant dans la grande salle, le Père Benjamin s'excusa auprès d'elle et la prévint qu'il devait aller chercher le frère Thomas. Cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle était assise sur le fauteuil central pour réfléchir à ce qu'il convenait de dire au moine en question, Élisabeth entendit des cris et les échos d'une échauffourée. Comprenant qu'elle avait sans doute été mal avisée en pénétrant seule et à l'intérieur des mûrs du monastère, elle se dirigea rapidement vers la porte et découvrit avec horreur que celle-ci était verrouillée.

Se précipitant vers la fenêtre, elle constata que les hommes de son escorte n'étaient plus visibles. Un claquement de porte céda la place à une série de pas qui s'approchaient et lui firent réaliser qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de fuir les lieux, si comme elle le devinait maintenant il s'avérât qu'elle soit tombée dans un piège.

Une clé fit grincer la serrure, la forçant à aller se réfugier vers le fond de la pièce. La première figure qu'elle vit apparaître fut celle du Duc de Boterne, mais si elle ne fut pas vraiment surprise de le voir, c'est en découvrant Silas qui marchait tout juste derrière lui qu'elle prit vraiment peur. Elle savait très bien ce dont cet homme était capable.

Voilà pourquoi, lorsqu'elle vit le frère Thomas entrer dans la pièce à son tour, elle s'élança instinctivement vers lui, à la recherche d'une protection que normalement elle aurait su trouver après de son sosie. Après lui avoir jeté un regard à lui glacer le sang, Thomas poursuivit son chemin et alla s'installer à la droite du Duc de Boterne. Sans cesser de la dévisager avec mépris, il leva lentement les bras, détacha les liens de sa tunique et la retira d'un geste ample afin de dévoiler l'uniforme qui était caché dessous et qui appartenait au Général du peuple de Montagnes.

_-Beau travail Général, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, _le complimenta le Duc de Boterne tout en surveillant les mouvements d'Élisabeth qui était retournée se réfugier au fond de la pièce.

_-Voyez comme elle tremble maintenant qu'elle sait que vous êtes avec nous, _se moqua Silas en se délectant du spectacle qu'offrait la jeune femme qu'ils venaient de prendre au piège.

_-Juste au cas où un doute subsisterait, je suis bien William Darcy, _lui mentionna celui qui n'avait plus rien d'un moine, ni même de commun avec celui qu'elle avait aimé de toute son âme.

…_**À suivre …**_

_**Alors là, je veux vous lire...  
**_

_**Qui voit venir la fin...  
**_

_**Quelle erreur faite par Élisabeth pourrait lui être fatale?  
**_

_**Miriamme  
**_


	12. Intervention de Sorel

**Alors, Libra10, Gridaille, Marie-Paule, Laurence, Laura, Angela, Mouette, Olive03 et Calazzi, je vous remercie de votre soutien tout au long de la publication de cette histoire. J'espère que le dénouement sera à la hauteur de tout le reste et surtout à la hauteur de vos attentes. Comme d'habitude, faites moi part de vos réactions en m'envoyant un dernier commentaire. Au plaisir de vous retrouver lors de ma prochaine histoire... Le vieux grimoire... Bonne lecture. Miriamme**_**  
**_

_**Douzième partie**_

_«Juste au cas où un doute subsisterait, je suis bien William Darcy, _réentendit-elle en boucle dans sa tête tandis que s'éveillait en elle, une colère noire comme elle n'en avait jamais connue jusqu'ici : _-Vous avez beau lui ressembler physiquement, sachez que vous aurez beau dire et beau faire, vous n'avez rien en commun avec lui, _cracha-t-elle dans sa direction.

_-Tu vois ce que je t'avais dit, _le prévint Silas en lui donnant un coup d'épaule, _une vraie furie cette femme là. Et elle ose se prétendre Reine._

Comprenant qu'ils se délectaient de sa peur au moins autant que de sa colère, la jeune femme se tut et resta parfaitement immobile les bras tendus le long du corps, résignée à attendre qu'ils lui fissent part de leurs intentions la concernant.

-_William, Silas, attachez-la et amenez-la jusqu'à la charrette. Je veux qu'on la ramène au Château et que chacun puisse voir qu'elle est notre prisonnière._

_-Puis-je au moins savoir ce qui me vaut d'être traitée ainsi? _Demanda Élisabeth en relevant fièrement la tête.

_-Vous êtes accusée d'avoir usurpé un titre de noblesse et d'avoir assassiné un membre de la royauté, _déclina Silas tandis que les deux autres lui attachaient les mains dans le dos.

_-Quand on y pense, vous n'êtes pas plus princesse ou reine que je n'étais moine… _la nargua ensuite William en déclenchant un fou rire chez les deux autres.

Comprenant qu'elle ne gagnerait rien en argumentant puisqu'elle n'était pas en mesure de prouver son identité, Élisabeth garda la tête haute et suivit Silas pendant qu'il l'entraînait à l'extérieur. Elle sursauta toutefois en arrivant dans la cour au moment où elle aperçut les cadavres de son escorte que des moines peinaient à transporter jusque dans la fausse commune. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle, mais se reprit à la dernière seconde, se redressant dignement incapable toutefois d'endiguer le flot de larmes qui se mit à couler le long de ses joues en pensant aux valeureux chevaliers qu'elle venait indirectement de sacrifier en faisant preuve insouciance.

La présence du Général Darcy qui chevauchait à gauche de la charrette constituait une preuve flagrante de son échec autant sentimental que politique. N'était-ce pas justement elle qui n'avait refusé d'exécuter le Duc de Boterne lorsque son armée l'avait vaincu, allant ainsi à l'encontre de toutes les voix qu'elle avait consultés qu'il eut s'agit d'Adès, du Duc de Malherbe et même de Polus. Elle s'était montrée clémente, avait opté pour un bannissement et en payait le prix aujourd'hui. Quant à William, elle réalisait maintenant qu'il était même possible qu'en intervenant pour lui éviter le pire lors de sa nuit de noces en jetant Alfred par la fenêtre, il n'avait fait que se conformer aux directives des révolutionnaires.

_«On attend que le mariage soit passé… après quoi nous attaquerons comme prévu, _ne l'avait-elle pas entendu suggérer à Adès dans cette fameuse auberge où elle s'était rendue avec Sorel. Toute tentative de sa part d'exposer la vérité en dévoilant que c'était William Darcy qui avait assassiné son Roi, leur permettrait de l'incriminer encore plus vite. _Sans mes lettres de noblesse, je ne puis rien faire»_, s'affligea-t-elle.

Toujours installée debout dans la cage centrale qui avait été préalablement fixée à bord du chariot, Élisabeth se maudissait de n'avoir pas pensé de demander à Sorel où il avait caché ses précieux documents avant qu'il ne parte pour la Commanderie du Grés en compagnie du Père Marius. Mourir ne lui faisait pas peur toutefois, elle se savait capable d'accueillir la mort comme une délivrance, mais la douleur causée de la trahison de celui qu'elle avait cru aimer la rendait triste et amer.

Les yeux gonflés de larmes, elle repensa au message que lui avait adressé Sorel avant de partir avec le Père Marius : «_Cette dague a été fabriquée pour une Reine qui ne devrait jamais douter d'elle.» _Ces mots eurent raison de sa peine et lui donnèrent la force de se redresser. Elle allait leur montrer à qui il avait affaire. Elle était Reine et c'est ainsi qu'elle partirait le moment venu.

Constatant l'émoi des paysans lorsque ceux-ci apercevaient l'étrange procession qui s'avançait lentement mais inexorablement vers la muraille Ouest du Château de Grés, Élisabeth essaya de ne pas envenimer la situation en présentant un visage triste. En arrivant devant la grille du Château, elle sentit une énorme tension s'installer entre les Gardes et le Duc de Boterne. Finalement, c'est elle-même qui intervint en ordonnant à ceux qui surveillaient l'entrée de les laisser passer. Elle voulait à tout prix éviter que son Château connût un bain de sang semblable à celui qui avait suivi le décès de son père.

Dès que leur étrange petite procession se fut arrêtée au centre de la basse cour et que les résidents du Château et les membres de la garde royale se furent rassemblés, le Duc de Boterne entreprit de leur présenter la situation de sa prisonnière.

_-Cette jeune femme s'est présentée ici-même entre ces mûrs en usurpant l'identité de la princesse Élisabeth de Grés. Elle s'est ensuite imposée à celui qui avait gagné ce Château par l'entremise du Général William Darcy. Après avoir été reçue telle une Reine par le Roi Alfred de la Tourelle, cette jeune femme prétend s'être mariée avec lui. Le soir même, elle assassina le Roi et en profita pour prendre sa place sur le trône. À défaut de produire ses lettres de noblesse et un certificat de mariage d'ici trois jours, l'accusée ici présente sera décapitée ici même sur la place publique._

Élisabeth sentit William et Silas la détacher, puis se laissa conduire dans un cachot où elle se laissa choir à même le sol pour prier. Une fois seule, elle s'allongea par terre et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Dans la salle du trône

_-Je veux que tous les habitants du royaume soient rassemblés dans la grande cour au moment de son exécution, _ordonna Boterne d'une voix haineuse.

_-J'aimerais bien être son bourreau, _quémanda Silas.

_-Non, c'est au Général Darcy que revient cet honneur. C'est lui qui le fera. Cela le libérera définitivement de son emprise…_

_-Je ne suis plus sous son emprise… _se défendit William.

_-Silas craint, à tors ou à raison, que tu ne changes d'idée si la mémoire te revenait soudainement, _lui expliqua le Duc en désignant le moine.

_-La mémoire ne me reviendra pas, _soupira William en se frottant les tempes.

Prenant congé des deux hommes après que le Duc eut envoyé le messager de la cour convier l'ensemble de la population du Royaume à venir assister à l'exécution de l'usurpatrice, prévue pour dans trois jours, William se traina difficilement jusque dans l'aile royale dans le but de s'allonger. Une violente migraine le tenaillait depuis quelques minutes. Il entra dans la première chambre qu'il croisa et se jeta en travers du lit sans même prendre la peine de se dévêtir. Le sommeil le happa rapidement lui permettant d'oublier la douleur pendant quelques heures.

À son réveil, William se redressa et examina les lieux. Il comprit qu'il devait se trouver dans la chambre de la princesse puisque la décoration était somme toute féminine. Il ouvrit les armoires, examina les tuniques qu'elle contenait et fut terrassé par une impression de déjà vu lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la grande table où étaient éparpillées, pèles-mêles des plans du Royaume de Grés en cuirette et des figurines de chevaliers taillées grossièrement dans des morceaux de bois.

William se souvint tout à coup de s'être déjà étonné par la présence de ces objets alors qu'il avait visité la chambre d'Élisabeth pour la première fois. Comme un voile qui se déchire, une violente douleur le força à se prendre la tête à deux mains, tandis que ses genoux ployaient sous son poids. Écrasé à même le sol, tous les souvenirs de sa vie en tant que Général lui revinrent en bloc, là, à l'endroit même où il avait ressenti une telle culpabilité après avoir accepté d'échanger la princesse contre le Château afin d'être capable de l'offrir à Alfred.

_«Mon Dieu, qu'ai-je encore fait?»_ Hurla-t-il avant de se reprendre la tête à deux mains. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et ses lèvres se pincèrent en se réalisant qu'il avait également perdu Sorel, mais n'en mesurait la valeur qu'à l'instant.

Sachant qu'il allait devoir être très rusé dans les jours à venir et se méfier des deux hommes qui s'étaient servi de lui sans vergogne, William partit à la recherche de la femme de chambre de la Reine Élisabeth à qui il n'avait pas le choix de confier une mission aussi délicate que dangereuse.

Les seuls signes dont disposait Élisabeth pour savoir que le temps avançait furent les repas qu'on lui amenait régulièrement, bien qu'elle n'y touchât presque pas. Lorsque le matin de la troisième journée elle reçut son deuxième repas, elle savait avec certitude qu'elle ne disposait plus que de quelques heures avant qu'on vint la chercher pour la mener vers la place publique où elle serait exécutée. S'installant pour prier une dernière fois, Élisabeth pensa à Sorel plus qu'à toute autre, se disant que de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées depuis les six derniers mois, l'aide de camp du Général était le seul qui ne lui avait jamais fait défaut. Elle se raccrocha donc à l'espoir qu'il serait le premier à venir vers elle lorsqu'elle traverserait de l'autre côté où elle retrouverait ensuite ces autres êtres chers à son cœur; sa mère, Père Marius et bien entendu, Théodore II, son père à qui elle n'en voulait plus réellement. Après tout, pour avoir goûté elle-même au pouvoir, elle comprenait maintenant que les choses ne sont que très rarement comme elles le paraissent.

Un bruit de pas au rythme cadencé la tira de sa prière, la forçant à se redresser. Lorsque le premier des deux gardes qui constituaient son escorte déverrouilla la grille de son cachot, elle n'opposa aucune résistance et les suivit de son plein gré.

La lumière l'aveugla lorsqu'elle arriva à l'extérieur. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa conduire jusqu'au centre de la place. Un silence oppressant régnait. On la fit monter sur une structure de bois qui avait dû être érigée spécialement pour cet événement puisqu'elle était neuve et n'était pas là lorsqu'Élisabeth avait quitté le Château trois jours plus tôt. Le Duc de Boterne et le Frère Silas la regardaient marcher vers eux, tous les deux installés sur une espèce d'estrade, bien à la vue de tous au centre de la place. Une seule personne se tenait debout sur la structure de bois où on l'emmenait, mais Élisabeth refusa de jeter un œil dans sa direction. Elle devinait qu'il devait s'agir du Général Darcy puisque l'un des gardes l'avait déjà prévenue qu'elle mourrait de sa main. Anesthésiée et à bout de force, la jeune femme tomba à genoux devant l'homme qui l'avait déjà tuée intérieurement.

_-Pendant trois jours nous avons attendu en vain, _discourut le Duc de Boterne d'une voix forte._ Personne n'est venu à votre défense en apportant la preuve que vous étiez bien la Reine Élisabeth du Royaume de Grés. Vous êtes donc condamnée à être décapitée devant tous les sujets de ce même Royaume que vous avez déshonoré de votre présence. Avez-vous une dernière déclaration à faire? _Lui demanda-t-il finalement du haut de la seconde structure.

_-Aucune, non. Je suis prête à mourir, _affirma-t-elle.

_-Reconnaissez-vous les crimes dont vous êtes accusée? _L'interrogea Silas.

_-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, rien de moins, rien de plus, _professa-t-elleavec conviction.

_-Pourtant vous avez tué deux hommes, _lança-t-il en s'adressant à la foule à nouveau,_ l'un qui voulait vous épouser et l'autre qui l'avait fait, toujours selon vous. On n'a pas tous la même façon de faire notre devoir, _se moqua-t-il tandis que Silas encourageait les gens à rire.

_-Tuez-moi qu'on en finisse, _hurla-t-elle enfin.

_-Général Darcy, acceptez-vous d'être son bourreau? _

_-Avec joie Monseigneur, _répondit solennellement le Général en haussant sa main droite à la hauteur du cœur.

_-Très bien, à vous l'honneur, alors, _poursuivit le Duc.

Penchant la tête en signe d'assentiment, William mit la main sur l'épaule de la prisonnière pour l'inviter à pencher la tête. Sans un regard pour lui, Élisabeth laissa sa tête tomber vers l'avant. Se penchant pour vérifier sa posture, William prit le temps de replacer le col de sa tunique.

_-Préparez-vous à courir… _l'entendit-elle alors lui souffler à l'oreille juste avant qu'il ne se redresse complètement.

Levant son arme, haut dans les airs, le bourreau d'Élisabeth lâcha un cri de guerre et lança son hauban en direction de Silas qui s'était placé directement devant le Duc de Boterne. Tandis que le moine tombait à la renverse, tué sur le coup, le Duc ordonna à ses hommes de capturer le Général et d'abattre la reine. Faisant tomber une arme blanche directement devant Élisabeth au moment où elle finissait de relever la tête, William souleva sa tunique de bourreau et s'empara d'une épée.

Des chevaliers portant les armoiries du peuple des Montagnes surgirent de partout, encerclant les hommes du Duc de Boterne. Une bataille s'engagea entre les deux camps.

William profita de la panique qui gagnait les gens du peuple pour s'approcher davantage du Duc Boterne. Ce dernier venait de grimper sur son banc et se préparait à viser Élisabeth à l'aide d'une flèche. La jeune femme s'acharnait toujours sur ses liens, tenta de presser solidement la dague entre ses genoux, mais l'échappa à ses pieds lorsqu'elle reçut la flèche du Duc dans son épaule gauche. Reculant sous l'impact, elle tituba et s'écrasa violemment en bas de la structure. Deux hommes du Duc arrivèrent jusqu'à elle les premiers et la maîtrisèrent rapidement. Faisant face à William qui avait renoncé à rejoindre le Duc, les deux hommes ramassèrent la dague que la jeune femme avait échappée et l'utilisèrent pour la menacer de lui trancher la gorge.

_-Laissez-nous passer où elle mourra, _lâcha le plus expérimenté des deux.

_-N'aggravez pas votre cas Messieurs, même si parvenez à tuez la Reine, nous ne vous laisserons pas partir._

Derrière les deux hommes, William vit arriver Adès qui lui fit signe de continuer à leur parler afin de lui permettre de se rapprocher davantage. Bandant son arc, Adès visa le premier des deux et l'atteignit mortellement au cœur. Le second fut si surpris qu'il lâcha la dague et prit la fuite, laissant Élisabeth tomber sur le sol où elle s'écrasa inanimée.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit. Elle releva légèrement la tête, essayant de comprendre ce qui s'est produit.

_-Tu es enfin réveillée, _soupira de soulagement la belle Georgianna.

_-Georgianna? Mais que fais-tu ici? _S'enquit Élisabeth.

_-Mon époux et moi sommes venus dès que nous avons reçu le message de mon frère…_

_-Un message de William?_

_-Oui, il a retrouvé la mémoire et a ordonné à tous les hommes valides du Royaume de Montagnes de venir à ton secours._

Tentant de se redresser davantage, Élisabeth se recoucha aussitôt, surprise par la douleur qui lui traversa l'épaule gauche.

_-Ne bouge pas trop vite. Tu as reçu une flèche et la blessure est très profonde._

_-Où est Adès?_

_-Il est dans la basse cour avec William. Mon frère a ordonné qu'on fasse démolir la structure que Duc de Boterne a fait construire pour ton exécution, _lui expliqua Georgianna.

_-J'aimerais bien voir Adès… _déclara Élisabeth en détournant le regard.

_-Et mon frère, tu ne veux pas le voir? _S'intéressa Georgianna.

_-Je ne sais pas… _murmura-t-elle_, j'ai l'impression de ne plus le connaître… j'ai peur de ne pas le reconnaître en lui-même, _admit-elle incapable d'avouer à Georgianna qu'elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

_-Je ne crois pas qu'il va rester alors… C'est drôle, lui aussi m'a affirmé que tu ne voudrais certainement pas le voir… _

_-Je ne souhaite pas son départ… Ce qu'il y a c'est que je ne suis pas prête à le voir maintenant…_

_-Très bien, alors laisse-moi aller chercher Adès, _la prévint Georgianna en se dirigeant vers la porte. _Oh, mais qu'est-ce que je réponds à William s'il demande à te voir?_ S'enquit la jeune femme juste avant de franchir la porte.

_-Dis-lui que… dis-lui que j'ai besoin de temps… _souffla Élisabeth en baissant les yeux sur ses mains.

_-Très bien…_

Dès que la jeune femme fut hors de la pièce, Élisabeth tenta de se lever pour la seconde fois. Grimaçant à cause des élancements que lui causait sa blessure à l'épaule, elle atteignait la fenêtre au moment où Georgianna arrivait dans la cour. Elle la vit serrer son époux contre elle et lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle du réveil de la malade. C'est alors qu'elle vit William lever les yeux et regarder en direction de sa chambre. La bouche tordue par la douleur à cause du mouvement rapide qu'elle voulût faire pour se dissimuler, Élisabeth retourna vers le lit, comprenant qu'il n'était pas digne d'une souveraine de ne pas se donner la peine de recevoir celui grâce à qui elle était encore en vie. En tant que Reine, elle lui devait bien cela, alors qu'en tant que femme, elle ignorait totalement si elle serait capable de lui faire confiance à nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de s'entretenir avec Adès qui lui donna les dernières nouvelles du Royaume dont il était désormais responsable, elle lui demanda d'aller prévenir William qu'elle désirait s'entretenir avec lui.

_-Majesté, puis-je entrer?_ Lui demanda le jeune homme qui s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte quelques minutes plus tard.

-_Oui, approchez-vous Général Darcy, _l'invita-t-elle encore incapable de le regarder, _asseyez-vous, je vous en prie…_ ajouta-t-elle en lui désignant le petit banc que venait de laisser Adès.

_-Comment vous sentez-vous majesté?_ S'inquiéta son vis-à-vis en la découvrant si pâle et aussi peu bavarde.

_-Mieux installée qu'au cachot, _grimaça-t-elle avant de se rabrouer et admettre,_ grâce à vous. _

-_Majesté, si vous saviez comme je m'en veux, _reprit William en se levant et en allant de placer devant la fenêtre. _Je n'ai aucune excuse._

_-Vous n'étiez pas vous-même… c'est évident, _l'excusa-t-elle en déglutissant.

_-Vous être trop généreuse avec moi. _

Pour briser le silence qui s'était définitivement installé entre eux, William quitta la fenêtre et se mit à marcher de long en large, jetant un œil sur l'ensemble de la pièce. _C'est lorsque je me suis retrouvé ici, dans cette pièce que la mémoire m'est revenue, _mentionna-t-il en désignant tout ce qui les entourait.

_-Dans ma chambre? _S'étonna Élisabeth.

_-Oui, ici même. Vos miniatures de chevaliers et vos plans de cuir. Je me suis souvenu de les avoir déjà tenus dans ma main… _précisa-t-il en ramassant un chevalier sur son destrier, grossièrement sculpté.

_-Et bien, c'est assez singulier. Ma personne ne vous évoque rien, mais mes statuettes oui, _commenta tristement Élisabeth en fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

_-Je vais vous laisser_, annonça-t-il, croyant comprendre qu'elle souhaitait encore se reposer.

_-Non… pas tout de suite… _le pressa-t-elle avant de rougir et se reprendre,_ je voulais vous remercier de votre aide. Si vous n'aviez pas fait appel à ma suivante… je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est…_

_-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, _professa-t-il en jetant sur elle un regard admiratif.

_-Comme je ferai le mien en quittant mon château dès que j'irai mieux, _soupira la jeune femme.

_-Pourquoi feriez-vous ça? Votre place est ici, _la pressa William en revenant vers le lit.

_-Vous oubliez que je ne suis rien sans mes lettres de noblesse… Maintenant que le peuple est au courant, la nouvelle va se répandre et on viendra de tous les royaumes pour me défier… _

_-Je vous protègerai!_ S'engagea William en posant sur elle un regard ardent.

_-Non. Général Darcy, votre place est dans le royaume des Montagnes. Rien ne vous retient ici… _

_-Alors laissez-moi au moins vous aider à retrouver vos lettres de noblesse? Permettez-moi de rester ici? Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'être à votre service?_

_-Non, _lui répondit la jeune femme d'un ton qui se voulait sans réplique.

_-Très bien, alors vous ne me laissez pas le choix, _intervint mystérieusement William avant de s'agenouiller devant elle, détacher son pourpoint, son surcot, exhiber devant ses yeux la dague que Sorel lui avait offerte avant son départ afin qu'elle la reconnût et diriger la lame directement sur son cœur.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?_ S'alarma Élisabeth en se redressant sans même se préoccuper de la douleur que ce mouvement faisait naître dans à son épaule.

_-Je vous ai déjà avoué être amoureux de vous... vous m'avez alors accusé d'avoir parlé ainsi dans le seul but de vous voir refuser d'épouser Alfred. Je ne vois donc qu'une seule façon de vous prouver mon amour qu'en vous offrant mon cœur… ici et maintenant, _déclina-t-il sans même s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.

_-Non!_ Hurla Élisabeth en posant ses deux mains par-dessus les siennes, luttant avec lui pour l'éloigner de son cœur, _ne faites pas ça William. Je vous en prie… Arrêtez tout de suite! Je vous aime… je vous jure que je vous aime!_ L'implora-elle ensuite sans être capable de s'arrêter de pleurer.

Enveloppée tendrement par les deux bras de l'homme qu'elle chérissait tant, elle ne réalisa que bien plus tard qu'en ramassant la dague fermement par sa garde en utilisant ses deux mains, elle avait appuyé sur un bouton qui en déclenchait le mécanisme d'ouverture. Le manche sculpté en ivoire s'était alors ouvert en trois parties, dévoilant ses lettres de noblesses en même temps que son certificat de mariage avec Alfred.

_-Oh, William, _s'étonna-t-elle avant de lire la vérité sur son visage,_ vous le saviez n'est-ce pas?_

_-Bien entendu mon amour! Sorel procédait toujours ainsi, à ma suggestion d'ailleurs, _admit-il avant de s'écrouler à son tour, se mettant à sangloter en repensant à cet aide de camp qui était devenu un ami et à qui il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de dire adieu.

Pleurant l'un contre l'autre, William et Élisabeth parlèrent longuement de leur amour bien entendu, mais surtout de l'homme qui avait tout fait pour les réunir et qui, à sa façon, avait continué à les protéger même s'il n'était plus avec eux.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque les deux amoureux réalisèrent que la nuit s'était installée, Élisabeth le contempla gravement et le prévint : _William, nous avons tant donné à nos royaumes respectifs. Je veux que tu t'installes ici avec moi…_

_-Ton offre est bien tentante, mais cela voudrait dire que, je devrai t'épouser, _mentionna le jeune homme en se moquant d'elle.

_-Oui, cela veut en effet dire que tu deviendras mon époux, que tu le veuilles ou non… _blagua-t-elle à son tour.

_-J'imagine que c'est ma punition pour t'avoir fait peur avec mon faux suicide…_

_-Oui. Mais je t'en prie, marions-nous vite. J'ai tellement peur qu'une autre catastrophe ne survienne pour nous séparer. Profitons de la présence de ta sœur et de son époux…_

_-Quand je pense qu'elle a épousé le Seigneur Adès, _s'écria William d'un ton joyeux.

_-Oh, ça c'est un peu mon œuvre…_

_-Je n'en doute pas une minute… Silas ne m'avait-il pas mis en garde contre tous tes artifices, _ricana-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Lorsqu'elle passa les bras autour de sa tête, William se libéra et la regarda avec désapprobation.

_-Non, tu dois être patiente. Tu dois m'épouser avant d'avoir le droit de faire l'amour avec moi, _s'amusa-t-il à ses dépends.

_-Comptez-vous chanceux que je sois souffrante Général, autrement, je vous aurais déjà enlevé vos vêtements._

Trois jours plus tard, le Royaume de Grés et le Royaume des Montagnes furent témoin d'une union très solennelle entre le Général William Darcy et la reine Élisabeth de Grés.

Ces deux là régnèrent ensemble permettant au Royaume de Grés de prospérer et de devenir un exemple pour la plupart des autres territoires.

De cette union naquirent trois fils et deux filles. Le premier né fut baptisé Sorel et développa un intérêt marqué pour les armes blanches. En partie à cause de sa mère qui lui remit sa première _**dague**_ à l'âge de dix ans.

**Fin**

**Alors mesdames, vous êtes-vous consolées de la mort de Sorel?  
**

**Et surtout, êtes-vous prêtes pour une autre histoire?  
**

**Miriamme...**_**  
**_


End file.
